Norrsken
by Niyara
Summary: Historia basada fundamentalmente en el manga q narra como Isaac llegó a conocer el mundo relacionado con la diosa Atenea, formó parte de el, como entrenó junto a Camus y Hyoga en Siberia. Tambien aparece la labor de Camus como maestro y lo que le rodea.
1. La sonrisa divina

_Hola^^ Gracias por leer y espero que el fic sea de su agrado._

_La mayoría de los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LA SONRISA DIVINA

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando un hombre de mediana edad penetró en la modesta vivienda, cargando apenas tres trozos irregulares de mediocre madera. Se sacudió los pies y fue directo hacia la chimenea. Acomodó la leña en la casi extinguida lumbre y luego se giró para mirar a su esposa que, sentada en una butaca vieja y tapada con una manta gruesa, parecía dormir. La mujer respiraba costosamente y de cuando en cuando soltaba un susurro que nadie lograba entender. A su vez, de pie, apoyado en uno de los brazos del asiento, un niño de cinco años, la miraba atentamente.

El hombre se acercó a su esposa y le tocó la frente. Parecía tener fiebre y su síntoma más claro era el sudor que desprendía. El niño fijó la mirada en su padre.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? – preguntó en voz baja y con algo de temor ante una respuesta negativa.

- Claro que sí – respondió sin sonreír. Luego se agachó delante de la dormida mujer – Pon la mesa, que es hora de cenar – indicó al niño sin mirarle, al tiempo que tomaba los fríos pies de ella entre sus manos para calentarlos. El chico le hizo caso y al momento lo dispuso todo, como era costumbre.

Aquel otoño el frío crudo se había echado encima demasiado pronto. Los veranos eran cortos, dándoles poco tiempo para afrontar todos los meses duros venideros, sobre todo para la gente de escasos bienes. El hombre suspiró y se puso en pie. Cogió una manta y la puso sobre su esposa, que se había negado a quedarse en la cama a pesar de sus dolencias. Se dirigió hacia la mesa donde su hijo le esperaba en silencio, sin comenzar su comida.

- ¿Mamá tomará la sopa? – preguntó.

- Aun no. Dejémosla dormir y comamos nosotros – el niño asintió y se sentó a la mesa, frente a su padre.

Comían en silencio, pero el niño levantaba la vista de vez en cuando. Parecía que su padre hubiera envejecido diez años en los últimos meses. Siempre le había visto activo y fuerte, pero ahora el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y las arrugas se le habían acentuado, acompañando a unas marcadas ojeras. Y él sabía el porqué de aquello. Unos meses antes, su madre había caído enferma. Él no entendía o realmente no le daban explicaciones de por qué era, pero de repente le dijeron que el hermano que vendría pronto, ya no lo iba a hacer. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido al saber con qué familia iba a convivir? Y desde entonces, su mamá parecía estar cada vez peor, siempre sentada en su butaca, con su sonrisa alegre ahora apagada y con un hilo de voz, lo cual se había acrecentado con la llegada del frío.

El hombre concluyó la cena y se levantó del sitio retirando su plato. Luego llenó otro con algo de sopa humeante y se dirigió a su esposa.

- Cariño... – la zarandeó levemente.

- ¿Uh? – estaba adormilada y sudaba aún.

- Venga, tómate esto – le aproximó el plato.

- No… no... – susurró con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos, haz un esfuerzo – le extendió la cuchara y ella abrió la boca por inercia. Cuando el líquido pasó por su garganta hizo una mueca y acto seguido comenzó a toser con fuerza. El hombre la calmó con un poco de agua y volvió a su tarea de alimentarla, con el semblante triste.

El niño miraba la escena desde su sitio. Ya había concluido su cena, pero tenía más hambre. Le dolía el estómago, pero no dijo nada. Bien sabía que de hacía un tiempo no comían en abundancia. Miró la lumbre, que era muy pobre.

- Papá, ¿traigo más leña? – se ofreció.

- No te molestes, no nos queda – dijo mientras se ponía en pie con el plato de su esposa. Por lo menos había logrado que comiera un poco.

El chico no dijo nada y se acercó a su madre, colocándose de pie junto al brazo del sillón, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el hombre se dirigió al pueblo para comprar algunos víveres. El lugar se encontraba a menos de un kilómetro de su vivienda y él siempre hacía el viaje a pie. Entró en un pequeño local de comestibles y compró algunas cosas útiles. Luego salió con aire preocupado, caminando con la cabeza agachada, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- Eh, Erik – le llamó un conocido. El hombre se volvió hacia él y se acercó. Era un señor mayor, con el pelo blanco y apoyado en un bastón grueso. Estaba de pie en la puerta de su casa.

- Hola, buenos días.

- ¿Qué tal está tu esposa? – preguntó con aire cordial.

- No muy bien – respondió con cierto pesar – Aunque seguro que se mejorará.

- Ese aborto no ha ido muy bien, ¿verdad? – dijo con voz ronca, como si pensara en voz alta. Erik no dijo nada y se mordió el labio inferior. El exceso de trabajo en un embarazo ya avanzado había provocado que perdiera aquel bebé. Pero claro, su esposa era demasiado testaruda y no había hecho caso de los consejos del doctor ni de su marido y había sufrido las consecuencias.

El viejo le hizo un gesto para que entrara en su vivienda. Se desprendieron del abrigo y se sentaron en dos sillas, junto a una mesa redonda, cerca de la chimenea.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café?

- Te lo agradezco – algo caliente no le iría mal después de todo. No había desayunado aun. El mayor se levanto y con paso irregular se perdió por la cocina. Erik se levantó al rato para traer las tazas humeantes.

- ¿Sigues con la idea del trabajo por tu cuenta? – le preguntó después de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

- Bueno...

- En la situación en la que os encontráis ahora es muy arriesgado – dijo con total confianza.

- Pero yo he trabajado toda mi vida en la fábrica de papel y es lo único que conozco – dijo con amargura.

- Lo sé. Pero de todos modos, tu huerto de avena no dará para cuidar de tu mujer y criar a tu hijo. Ya lo habrás notado con la última cosecha.

- Eso lo sé – tenía razón, pero más aun se habían complicado las cosas con la enfermedad de su mujer. Se tocó el pelo con nerviosismo. Se sentía impotente. Desde que la fábrica había hecho reducción de plantilla dejándole en la calle, había pensado en dedicarse al huerto que había pertenecido a su suegro y ahora a su mujer. Pero el terreno era tan pequeño que no prosperaba el negocio. Y justo cuando había planeado aumentar la zona, su esposa había enfermado. Y todo ello en tan poco tiempo que Erik apenas si había tenido tiempo para afrontarlo.

- El viejo bebía pacientemente. Sabía que el otro tenía mucho que pensar, mucho que afrontar, y no parecía preparado. El padre de Erik había sido muy amigo suyo y en cierto modo Erik y el viejo estaban unidos. Lástima que no pudiera ayudarle en lo que más le hacía falta, que era una mano en el trabajo, sobre todo.

- Tal vez... – dijo como si se le escapara – He considerado la oferta de mi hermano...

- ¿Marcharte al extranjero?

- No se me ocurre otra opción mejor.

- Pero tu esposa está débil...

- Quizás allí se recupere – le cortó. Él ya dudaba demasiado para que le hicieran dudar más. – Mi hermano me habla tan bien de su situación en sus cartas, que no hago sino pensar en seguir sus pasos.

- Si crees que es lo mejor para tu familia...

- Si... pero esperaré a que pase el invierno... No veo conveniente trasladar ahora a mi mujer en su estado...

- Si, entiendo. Si necesitas algo...

- Lo sé – le cortó Erik poniéndose en pie. – Ahora tengo que marcharme – el viejo asintió y el otro salió de la vivienda.

Mientras tanto, un crío de cinco años estaba de rodillas al pie de la cama de su madre. Hoy ella ni se había levantado para sentarse en su butaca y ello le entristecía. Pero no lloraba, nunca lo hacía. Ni aunque supiera que todo iba mal o que sus padres sufrían cada cual por sus motivos. Él sabía cuál era su deber. Le tomó la mano con cuidado y la rozó con su mejilla. Se agachó y dejo la cara apoyada en la mano un rato.

- Yo estoy contigo, mamá – susurró. No obtuvo respuesta, pero la sintió gemir y moverse un poco. Al momento oyó el abrir de la puerta y soltó la mano. Miró hacia la entrada del dormitorio esperando ver aparecer a su padre.

- ¿Isaac? – preguntó Erik al verle de rodillas.

- ¿Si? – el niño se puso en pie.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó preocupado. Isaac se aproximó a su padre y bajó el tono.

- Mamá no ha querido levantarse hoy – informó.

- ¿Le diste el desayuno? – preguntó mirando a su esposa preocupado. El niño negó con la cabeza, con los ojos tristes.

Erik se acercó a su esposa y le tocó la frente. La mujer tenía mucha fiebre y temblaba.

- Isaac, trae los paños y el alcohol – ordenó apresurado, mientras quitaba las mantas por arriba. Al momento el niño volvió con lo requerido. Erik empapó los trapos en alcohol y frotó los brazos de su mujer. De seguro así le bajaría la fiebre. Luego volvió a taparla.

Padre e hijo fueron hacia el salón. Todo estaba frío debido a la ausencia de una lumbre. Erik guardaba las cosas que había traído.

- Isaac, iré al pueblo a por el médico.

- Yo lo haré, papá – le cortó. Erik le miró extrañado.

- Está bien. No tardes.

Isaac asintió y rápidamente se enfundó su abrigo y salió de la vivienda. Erik suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio. Su esposa seguía acostada, pero tenía los ojos entreabiertos. Parecía que la fiebre le hubiera disminuido.

- Erik... Isaac... – susurró. El marido se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano que levantaba tímida.

- Estoy aquí – le dijo con los ojos vidriosos. Ella sonrió levemente y comenzó a toser con fuerza al instante.

- Isaac... – susurró.

- Fue al pueblo – indicó el marido con ternura – Volverá pronto.

Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se retorció levemente, cerrando los ojos. Luego los volvió a abrir y miró a su marido.

- Os quiero... – le dijo casi en un susurro.

- Y nosotros a ti...

Su esposa sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo, pero ya no los volvió a abrir. La mano que sostenía Erik se quedó rígida y él la zarandeó levemente mientras la llamaba, sin obtener respuesta.

Isaac entró en la vivienda e indicó al doctor que pasara al dormitorio. Éste iba delante y el niño le siguió sin quitarse el abrigo. El médico se detuvo ante la escena, casi haciendo que Isaac tropezara con él. Pero éste se asomó tras el doctor para contemplar a su padre arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos acaparando la de su madre dormida y la cabeza hundida entre ellas.

- ¿Papá? – preguntó sin atreverse a acercarse. El hombre levantó la vista y fijó sus ojos llorosos en los asombrados de su hijo. - ¿Papá? – volvió a preguntar. Erik se puso en pie y se aproximó hacia su hijo. Se arrodilló frente a él y le abrazó fuerte. Isaac seguía con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a su madre que parecía dormir plácidamente.

El doctor se acercó a ella y comprobó que había fallecido. Luego se dirigió hacia los presentes.

- Erik... – dijo con tiento. El hombre se separó de su hijo y se dirigió al doctor. Ambos salieron de la habitación hacia el salón.

Isaac seguía paralizado mirando a su madre a escaso un metro. No se atrevía a acercarse o a tocarla. No podía ser cierto que su madre hubiera muerto, que le hubiera abandonado. No estaba preparado para aquello y quería verla sonreír, que abriera los labios y cantara alguna de las hermosas canciones que solían alegrarle el día.

Apretó los dientes para que no salieran lágrimas, y en lugar de ello lo que vinieron a la mente eran imágenes de aquellas veces en que su madre le hablaba de Dios, sentados en la hierba o ante la chimenea. Le vino a la memoria una vez en concreto, una que nunca olvidaría. Su madre la acariciaba el cabello mientras estaban sentados sobre una piedra gigante desde donde se contemplaba todo el huerto.

_- Mamá, ¿qué significado tiene mi nombre? – preguntó el niño con curiosidad. Ella sonrió, porque las preguntas de su hijo no eran las normales para un chico de su edad._

_- Bueno, Isaac es "aquel a quien Dios sonríe"_

_- Vaya... – quizás él era demasiado pequeño para sentirse tan importante para Dios. Pero su madre le había hablado mucho de Él y entendía Sus límites y capacidades._

_- Por eso has de devolverle siempre la sonrisa._

_- ¿Cómo? – preguntó extrañado._

_- Dios está en todo... en las plantas, animales, personas... allí donde haya vida. Sonríele siempre, siente Su fuerza._

_- Si, mamá – dijo alegrándose. Ella volvió a acariciarle el cabello y comenzó a cantar._

Isaac volvió a fijar la mirada en su madre yacente y luego se acercó a ella. Le tomó la mano fría y se la acarició. Sonrió.

- Descansa en paz, mamá.

* * *

Isaac miró a su padre que observaba los billetes de avión que tenía en la mano, y luego volvió a vigilar el equipaje que los rodeaba por si alguien quería robarlos. Hacía varios días que su madre había muerto y habían vendido su terreno a un vecino muy interesado, pero a un precio muy bajo. El dinero les vendría justo para comprar los billetes y para vivir poco tiempo hasta encontrar trabajo. Isaac aun no entendía porque su padre abandonaba el país, rumbo a otro desconocido donde, según él, vivía un pariente al que no conocía, pero que les ayudaría a prosperar.

- ¿Papá, donde vamos hablan otro idioma?

- Si hijo, sí.

Isaac se asustó. Él solo sabía hablar su lengua natal y ni siquiera tenía algún mínimo estudio de otras lenguas, ni de inglés que todos querían aprender.

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Griego.

- ¿Griego? – no le sonaba. ¿Ese que idioma era? Nunca había oído hablar de él y esperaba que no fuera difícil.

- No te preocupes, iras a una escuela y aprenderás todo lo necesario.

Isaac asintió. Hubiera preferido de buena gana quedarse con el viejo en el pueblo a tener que aprender otro idioma. Y seguro que ese griego era muy complicado y los niños acabarían por no querer juntarse con él por no entenderle. Aunque, de todos modos, él casi siempre estaba con personas mayores.

El viaje en avión fue emocionante aunque un poco largo. Durante el recorrido, su padre le había puesto al tanto del nuevo país y sus costumbres. Claro, todo ello al tiempo que lo leía en un grueso libro, lo cual tanto para padre como para hijo era una novedad. La ciudad a la que llegaron se llamaba Atenas y parecía grande. Pudo comprobarlo por el largo trayecto que distaba desde el aeropuerto hasta la casa de su tío. Éste vivía en un apartamento. Subieron las escaleras y una vez ante la puerta llamaron. Paso un rato sin que contestaran, pero al poco se oyó el sonido de una cadena y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Erik! – exclamó un hombre parecido al otro, pero con algunos años más. Ambos se abrazaron emocionados.

- Ah, Hank, cuánto tiempo...

- ¿Este es tu crío? – preguntó señalando al chico.

- Si. Se llama Isaac. – el niño le saludó con la cabeza.

- Ah... tu mujer y sus gustos religiosos... – dijo sarcástico. Isaac evitó decirle algo, pero le molestó que su padre no lo hiciera – y, ¿dónde está ella? – A Erik se le entristeció el semblante.

- Ha muerto – Hank se quedó paralizado.

- Vaya, lo siento... – le echó un brazo por el cuello y lo introdujo en la vivienda. Isaac les siguió con el equipaje.

El chico miraba todo con interés, pero aquella vivienda no tenía nada de lujos, sino un extremo desorden. Pero lo que más le desagradaba era el olor. Olía a algo raro... Comprendió que era en el momento en que su tío encendió un cigarrillo. Isaac no soportaba ese humo, tan diferente al de la chimenea. Su padre y Hank se habían sentado a conversar en una salita, en un sofá grande. El niño se sentó en una silla y les observaba detenidamente, sin decir palabra, centrándose sobre todo en su tío. Con solo unas frases ya sabía cómo era. No sabía por qué, pero con todo el mundo le ocurría. Nada mas observarles un poco, ya sabía cómo eran, como si leyera en lo más profundo de su corazón. Lo peor era que aquel tío Hank no le gustaba y que sabía que no les traería nada bueno, sobre todo a su padre. Pero él no podía hacer nada sino mirar y sonreír, con una sonrisa falsa, no como aquellas en las que debía devolvérselas a Dios, según le había dicho su madre.

Pasado un buen rato de presentaciones, prepararon el dormitorio de Isaac y le acostaron. El chico no podía conciliar el sueño y estaba boca arriba con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad. Oía las risas provenientes del salón. Por una parte, se alegraba porque su padre estuviera contento y se hubiera reencontrado con su hermano del que tanto hablaba y presumía; pero por otra, todo aquello le daba mala espina y se sentía fuera de lugar.

Recordó a su madre. La echaba de menos, aunque no quería reconocerlo, no delante de los demás. A su mente venían una y otra vez las palabras que le dijera sobre la sonrisa. Pero de repente comprendió a que se refería todo aquello. No a que siempre estuviera sonriente, sino a que fuera positivo y optimista, y a que afrontara todo, lo bueno y lo malo, con alegría. Sonrió, y con ese gesto en los labios se quedó dormido.

* * *

Notas:

*"Norrsken" significa Aurora Boreal.

* Isaac significa etimologicamente "risa", pero lo adapté para recalcar el caracter religioso de su madre.


	2. El Destino

CAPITULO 2: EL DESTINO

Había pasado casi un año desde que se instalaron en la ciudad y ahora los días en que todo aquello parecía nuevo, extraño, ajeno, habían acabado, dando paso a la más terrible monotonía. Isaac iba al colegio con otros niños de su edad y hablaba el griego tan fluido que casi había olvidado su idioma natal. Perfectamente podía hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, omitiendo, claro, ese marcado acento del norte. De vez en cuando pensaba en su corto pasado, en los motivos que lo llevaron a aquel lugar, y todo parecía mucho más lejano de lo que realmente era, aunque aun había cosas que echaba de menos...

- ... el frío – respondió Isaac convencido.

- ¿Echas de menos el frío? – preguntó extrañado un crío de su misma edad. Isaac asintió como respuesta. Claro, aquello era a lo más que iba a responder a aquellos casi extraños – Éste está loco – le dijo a otros dos niños, haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice apuntando a su propia cabeza. Los otros asintieron.

A Isaac le molestaba que no le comprendieran. Él provenía de una tierra fría y aquel clima mediterráneo se le hacía difícil de llevar. Aun estaba acostumbrándose...

- ¿Y que querías que dijera entonces? ¿No puedo echar de menos el frío? – preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo, colocando la cartera tras su espalda de manera ágil. No estaba dispuesto a entrar en discusiones con aquellos ignorantes.

- No sé... tus amigos tal vez.

- Yo no tengo amigos. - respondió sin sentir vergüenza.

- No me extraña – replicó el otro, que parecía ser el cabecilla, de manera sarcástica. Isaac le miró fijamente unos segundos y acto seguido dio media vuelta decidido a volver a lo que llamaba casa.

Los niños se quedaron paralizados viéndolo alejarse. Luego se miraron entre ellos sin comprender.

- La gente del norte es de lo más rara – dijo uno de ellos con un toque de desprecio.

Isaac caminaba despacio. Había preferido que aquellos chicos de su barrio le aceptaran tal y como era, todo por matar el tiempo y no volver al apartamento tan pronto. Pero debía tener en cuenta una doble verdad: a ellos no les gustaba Isaac y a él les aburrían sus juegos y conversaciones. Estaba claro que se sentía fuera de lugar.

Entró con desgana en el apartamento, comprobando que como temía, estaba solo, sucio, desordenado... tan diferente a su hogar natal... Si su madre hubiera estado viva nada de eso estaría pasando... El niño sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. Nada de pensar en esas cosas. Él debía ser fuerte y afrontar todo lo que viniera, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Aquella era la verdad y no iba a cambiar por mucho que la adornara con pensamientos vagos. Y más lo comprobaba ahora que su padre se había sumido en su nuevo trabajo y en sí mismo, anulando aquella bondad paternal que lo caracterizaban. Ahora era cuando estaba comprobando lo que era valerse por sí mismo y no contar con el apoyo de nadie.

Así transcurrían los días, ajeno a todo, al tipo de trabajo que desempeñaban su padre y su tío, a la vida en general de ellos. Como pequeño que era, no podía sino acatar todas las órdenes y normas sin rechistar. Sólo debía agradecer tener un techo para dormir y algo que comer. Eso hasta que una noche unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta le despertaron. Se incorporó sobresaltado cuando escuchó como la puerta caía sobre el suelo. Sentado sobre la cama intentaba percibir algún sonido y al momento se levantó, cuando escuchó a su padre y a su tío discutir acaloradamente con varios hombres corpulentos, trajeados y que hablaban en un idioma desconocido para el niño. Uno de ellos cubría la entrada y otros dos estaban frente a los dos hombres recién levantados. Isaac no se atrevió a moverse, intentado pasar desapercibido tras la puerta del dormitorio, casi sin respirar. De repente oyó a su padre hablar en ese idioma extraño. ¿Cuándo lo había aprendido? La confusión se hizo presa de él y le entraron ganas de salir y pedir una explicación. Pero algo lo detenía, una fuerza invisible.

Los hombres trajeados parecían de muy mal humor y no hacían sino gritar, mientras los otros dos pedían disculpas o algo parecido. En un instante uno de ellos sacó una pistola y la apuntó directamente hacia los hermanos. A Isaac se le abrieron los ojos de par en par y deseó por un momento que todo aquello terminara. Pero su tío siguió hablando con tono dócil y el hombre armado guardó la pistola y se marcharon por donde habían venido. Erik y Hank estaban pálidos y se miraban sin saber qué hacer. Se sobresaltaron al ver a Isaac abalanzarse sobre ellos.

- Papá, ¿quiénes eran esos hombres y que querían?

- Nada, hijo. Vuelve a la cama.

- Pero... tenían una pistola... – Isaac no tenía miedo. Todo aquello le parecía muy chocante y no comprendía porque habían recibido aquella visita.

- ¡Isaac! – le gritó Erik de mal humor. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo - ¡Calla de una vez! – el niño se sorprendió y dio un leve paso hacia atrás. Se mordió el labio inferior y esperó. Hank ni les miraba.

- Erik, tenemos que huir.

- ¿Huir?

- ¿Acaso tenemos ese dinero?

- No

- Entonces no viviremos para contarlo – Isaac les miraba simultáneamente. En los ojos de los dos hermanos había confusión y miedo.

- Ya te dije que...

- A lo hecho, pecho – le cortó Hank con voz grave. Erik asintió. Ya no había marcha atrás, ellos se lo habían buscado. Por primera vez fue realmente consciente de que su hijo seguía allí.

- Isaac, recoge algunas de tus cosas, nos vamos. – el crío asintió sumiso sin comprender nada, sobre todo porque su padre había evitado mirarlo a los ojos.

Varias horas después, dos hombres y un niño caminaban todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas por las afueras de la ciudad. Corrieron más lejos aun, adentrándose hacia las montañas. Con el cobijo de la oscuridad habían logrado llegar hasta allí, pero no sabían cuanto tiempo estarían a salvo y un sudor frío recorría el cuerpo de los hermanos. Isaac les seguía sin saber a dónde conducía todo aquello, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que a nada bueno. Se detuvieron en unas ruinas que parecían haber sido una especie de templo, pero la oscuridad de la noche hacía débiles las suposiciones. Erik se desprendió de la mochila y arqueó su cuerpo hacia delante para respirar mejor y Hank se sentó sobre una roca, jadeando de cansancio. Isaac les miraba impasible, sin sentir agotamiento, solo incertidumbre y quizás algo de sueño. Y de repente sintió una especie de punzada en el cerebro, algo que le indicaba que la cosa no iba bien, haciéndole mirar hacia una loma cercana. Instintivamente se escondió tras una roca grande y llamó a sus familiares. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de escucharle, porque en ese momento sonó el silbido de una bala que se acercaba y chocaba contra una piedra. Hank y Erik se apresuraron a esconderse, mientras oían el cruzar de más balas.

Gruñían con la cabeza bien agachada, intentando resguardarse. Pero para su asombro, se toparon con lo inevitable. A sus espaldas sólo se levantaba una pared vertical difícil de escalar y al frente la muerte segura. Isaac llegó junto a ellos pasando entre las rocas.

- No hay salida – dijo Hank malhumorado.

- Me temo que no – Erik tenía mucho miedo con aquella situación. Isaac le tomó de la mano para reconfortarle, pero él se soltó bruscamente. El niño se sorprendió y fue entonces cuando confirmó que solo podía contar consigo mismo.

Los hombres armados, que habían aumentado en número, se acercaban a su escondite y les gritaban que salieran. Los hermanos se miraron y asintieron. Lentamente fueron poniéndose en pie con los brazos levantados y la mejor mirada de corderos que pudieran poner. Isaac seguía cubierto tras las rocas, junto a la mochila de su tío.

- ¿A dónde vais? – preguntó con una risita burlona uno de ellos. Los otros no contestaron – Seguro que no ibais a buscar nuestro dinero... ¿Pensabais huir? – el hombre hizo un gesto negativo con el dedo índice – Eso está muy pero que muy mal...

- Íbamos a darle su dinero... – dijo Hank de repente – Solo que... lo tiene un amigo nuestro.

- ¿Qué vive por aquí?

Cerca... – dijo Hank con algo de temor.

Bien – el hombre sonrió – Espero tener pronto lo que me pertenece.

- Así será, tenga paciencia – dijo Hank con algo de alivio y su mejor sonrisa. Erik también sonrió. El hombre se dio media vuelta y les despidió con la mano. Luego se dirigió a los suyos.

- Matadles – ordenó en voz algo más baja. Acto seguido se oyeron varios disparos que se clavaron directamente en los cuerpos de Hank y Erik. Isaac se agazapó más en su escondite, tapándose los oídos y evitando salir. Sabía lo que le esperaba si lo hacía y él no era quien tenía que recibir dicho castigo.

De repente reinó la calma. Isaac se asomó lentamente y vio dos siluetas tumbadas frente a donde él estaba. La luz de la luna le ayudó a comprobar quienes eran. Se acercó a ellos y les zarandeó sin obtener respuesta alguna... Había perdido a lo que le quedaba de familia. Una lágrima furtiva salió de sus ojos, pero no porque su padre había muerto, sino porque todo habría sido diferente si su padre nunca hubiera cambiado. Sabía que todo aquello había sido causa de unos hechos desconocidos para él, unos oscuros que habían llevado a cabo su padre y su tío. Y ahora se había quedado solo, tanto como lo estaba cada día en el pequeño apartamento, entre los niños del colegio...

Caminó sin rumbo, alejándose de los cuerpos inertes. Estaba seguro de que a la policía le gustaría saber de todo aquello. Dejó todo tal cual estaba pero, cayendo en la obviedad de la situación, tomó dinero de la mochila de su tío. Había pasado un largo rato, cuando se sintió cansado y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra una roca. Así se quedó dormido, casi sin darse cuenta.

* * *

- ¿Crees que está muerto? – preguntó un niño de unos siete años a su compañero, que no parecía mucho mayor, el cual pinchaba el cuerpo de Isaac con una vara.

- No parece...

Al sentirse tocado, Isaac despertó de repente y agarró su mochila con fuerza en un gesto protector.

- Si que estaba vivo – dijo el mayor.

- ¿Quiénes sois y que queréis? – preguntó Isaac frunciendo el ceño al notar como lo escudriñaban los otros dos.

- Yo soy Kai – dijo el mayor, un chico alto para su edad, con el cabello rubio oscuro y demasiado largo para el gusto de Isaac y con ojos pequeños marrones.

- Y yo Reth – dijo el otro, un niño más bajo, de pelo negro, corto, y ojos expresivos también negros.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Kai.

- Yo... – Isaac estaba confundido. Miró a los chicos detenidamente. Tanto sus ropas como sus acentos eran extraños. Llevaban unos pantalones cómodos y botas anudadas alrededor de la parte baja de la pierna. Una especie de camiseta de manga corta y en los brazos varias vendas, pero no parecían heridos. Las botas le recordaron vagamente a los romanos que había visto en los libros de historia...

- ¿Si? – preguntó Kai.

- ¿Nos dirás tu nombre hoy? – preguntó con sarcasmo e impaciencia Reth.

- ¿Y por qué habría de deciros mi nombre? – preguntó Isaac desconfiado, agarrando mas su mochila. Los otros dos se miraron.

- Eres un mal educado – dijo Reth cruzando los brazos.

- Vámonos, no podemos perder el tiempo con este iluso. Aun tenemos que realizar el encargo del maestro – dijo Kai a su compañero, dando media vuelta y mirando de reojo a Isaac. Se alejó de él corriendo y el otro le siguió después de mirar a Isaac y sacarle la lengua.

Isaac estaba molesto. Aquellos niños raros le habían llamado iluso en sus narices y se habían reído de él, aunque eran muy distintos a sus compañeros del colegio. Decidiendo ignorar el asunto, se puso en pie y se sacudió la ropa. Con la luz del sol, aquel sitio parecía mucho más grande que en la noche. Caminó lentamente, aunque tenía mucha hambre, hacia un pequeño pueblo que se divisaba no muy lejos de allí.

Anduvo un rato bajo el sol matinal griego. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a aquel horrible clima, pero no se quejó y se decidió por observar con curiosidad a ambos lados de una pedregosa calle. Tanto las casas como las tiendas eran modestas y no llamaban la atención de Atenas. Para estar tan próximos eran tan diferentes... Se dispuso a entrar en lo que parecía un restaurante cuando su vista se clavó en un niño de más o menos su edad, que caminaba sonriente, sosteniendo de una mano a su madre y de otra a su padre, mientras les miraba simultáneamente. Parecía muy feliz. Isaac bajó la mirada para fijarla en el suelo, luego volvió a levantarla con un gesto decidido y entró en el establecimiento

Comió hasta hartarse, sin siquiera pensar en lo que le depararía el destino, en qué sería de su vida a partir de ahora. Era demasiado pequeño para pensar en ello. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la cruda realidad: estaba solo en el mundo y no sabía a dónde ir. Cuando hubo terminado, salió del lugar. Caminó por inercia fijándose en las cosas que hacían los lugareños. De repente vio a un grupo de chicos, quizás algo más grandes que él que, en una explanada poco concurrida, que rodeaban a otro. No dejaban de dar vueltas en círculo y de tronarse los nudillos o decir palabras mal sonantes, adoptando poses de pelea. El del centro llevaba las de perder, de seguro. Isaac se fijó bien. Aquel chico le sonaba... era Kai, el rubio que había visto en la mañana. En un segundo todos se abalanzaron sobre el niño, pero éste, casi sin moverse, logró evitarlos, para al fin patearles sin mucho esfuerzo y dejarles tendidos en el suelo. Isaac no salía de su asombro. Kai estaba serio y se giró para marcharse, cuando se percató de la presencia del desconocido.

- Vaya, si es el mal educado – dijo con algo de sorna. Su rostro parecía indicar que no se alegraba de la pelea. Isaac fue a decirle algo, pero fue interrumpido por un grito infantil.

- ¡Kai, Kai! – el apelado se volvió. Vio aproximarse a él a Reth a toda prisa. Éste miró de reojo a Isaac, pero no le dijo nada.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó enfadado.

- Pues... – Reth se volvió para mirar a un hombre que se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme. Isaac le observó. Iba vestido como los niños y llevaba el pelo bastante largo. Kai bajó la vista cuando le tuvo en frente. El hombre se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y bien?

- Maestro... ellos querían atacarme – se excusó.

- Sabes bien que no debes acceder a sus provocaciones. Podrías perder el control de tu fuerza. – dijo con tono severo.

- Si maestro – respondió Kai sumiso.

- Lo que para ellos es un juego no lo es para vosotros – dijo mirando a los dos niños. Ambos asintieron. El hombre miró luego a Isaac - ¿Y él? ¿Es el cabecilla?

- No. Él es... – Reth pensó bien que decir.

- En realidad no sabemos quién es – le cortó Kai.

- Me llamo Isaac – dijo el niño con educación.

- Tú no eres de Rodorio – sentenció Kai – Tu acento te delata.

- Soy de Finlandia, aunque estaba viviendo en Atenas – explicó sin mucho interés.

- Bien, discúlpanos Isaac, pero tenemos que marcharnos – dijo aquel al que los niños llamaban maestro.

- De acuerdo.

Se alejaron con soltura mientras Isaac les miraba. De repente se sintió muy solo y como impulsado por una fuerza invisible, les siguió. Si aquel maestro daba clase en alguna escuela quizás pudiera enseñarle a él también como a los otros niños y acogerle... No podía volver al apartamento de Atenas, ya que sería peligroso, y él no tenía dinero ni trabajo… Así que esa era una buena opción o tal vez la única que tenía ahora mismo. Demasiadas suposiciones se hacía para su situación, pero caminaba deprisa, a cierta distancia de ellos. Salieron de Rodorio y pasaron algunas casas alejadas, adentrándose en las montañas. De repente les perdió de vista y alcanzó a divisar tres siluetas que se movían rápido. Intentó seguirlas, pero ya no pudo y las perdió totalmente de vista. Miró a su alrededor. Allí sólo había piedras y montes y ni una sola persona. Avanzó esperando encontrar alguna vivienda donde estuvieran aquellos chicos, pero se topó con piedras y mas piedras, algunas bastante altas. Estaba claro que se había perdido. Resignado, dio media vuelta y volvió tras sus pasos, en dirección al pueblo, pero al instante oyó que conversaban tras de él. Se giró y vio a dos personas vestidas igual que los niños aquellos. ¿Cómo habrían logrado pasar por allí? Quizás hubiera alguna puerta secreta... Isaac les miraba boquiabierto y los otros algo extrañados a él.

- ¿Y este…? Debe ser un nuevo aspirante que se ha perdido – dijo un adolescente observándole. Isaac tenía pinta de venir de viaje. Y aquello era bastante usual.

- Sí, eso parece – dijo otro adolescente sin mucho interés.

- ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó el mas corpulento.

- De Finlandia – alcanzó a decir algo confuso.

- Lo ves, Dante, es un nuevo aspirante – dijo el otro como si la respuesta de Isaac fuera suficiente para aclarar las dudas – Te llevaremos ante el Patriarca.

Isaac no sabía por qué pero no había dicho que no era un aspirante, ni tampoco que se había perdido persiguiendo a unos niños que vestían como ellos, simplemente se calló, y aquello daba por hecho demasiadas cosas. Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron hacia las rocas. El más corpulento se volvió para mirarle.

- ¿Vienes o no?

El niño asintió y les siguió, pero se detuvo por completo cuando vio que aquellos chicos iban a estrellarse contra ellas. El de la larga melena pasó a través de la roca, como si fuera un fantasma, lo que provocó que Isaac se quedara como una estatua. El llamado Dante le miró apresurándolo y el niño le siguió como resignado. Cerró los ojos esperando darse un fuerte golpe contra la piedra, pero lo único que sintió era como le llamaban.

- Chico, te llevaremos ante el Patriarca – Isaac abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a los dos jóvenes que lo observaban con desinterés. Caminaron y él les siguió, maravillado al contemplar el extenso panorama que se le presentaba. Un sitio que parecía muy antiguo, con muchos lugares y al fondo desde el pie de la montaña una larga hilera de escaleras con templos en el recorrido, para acabar en uno grande, tras el cual se observaba una estatua gigante. Deseó preguntar quién era, pero optó por pensar que aquello no le traería nada bueno, si él iba a ser aspirante a lo que sea, tendría que saber a qué o sino la ignorancia lo delataría.

Caminaron hasta hallarse a los pies de una escalinata, donde un poco más arriba se alzaba un templo griego con un símbolo extraño en el frontal. Allí había varios hombres que parecían guardias.

- ¿Qué quieren, caballeros? – preguntó uno de ellos con respeto.

- Queremos llevarle al Patriarca un nuevo aspirante – dijo Dante.

- Lo siento, pero hay órdenes de que nadie camine por las doce casas.

- ¿Cómo, eso es una orden nueva? – preguntó extrañado Capella.

- Eso es. Sólo los caballeros de oro y sus discípulos pueden atravesarlas.

- ¿Y qué hay del chico entonces? – preguntó Dante – El Patriarca ordenó que él daría el visto bueno a los posibles aspirantes, a todos los nuevos que llegaran.

- Eso no ha cambiado. Pero yo llevaré al crío.

- Bueno, ahí lo tienes – dijo el corpulento con desgana, empujando levemente a Isaac. Y ambos se marcharon sin despedirse, dejando al niño confundido.

- Ven conmigo – el guardia comenzó a subir las escaleras e Isaac le siguió lleno de curiosidad.

Después de mucho caminar y pasar por inmensos templos que parecían estar desiertos, se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta, ante la cual había dos guardias. Se retiraron y les dejaron pasar. Isaac se maravilló al contemplar aquel inmenso salón lleno de columnas, con un largo corredor y una alfombra roja en el centro que lo recorría. Al fondo había un trono y tras él una enorme cortina. Conforme se aproximaban le latía con más fuerza el corazón. ¿Y si aquel que llamaban Patriarca descubría que era un farsante? ¿Qué haría con él, le dejaría marchar? El guardia colocó una rodilla en el suelo y bajó la vista e, instintivamente, Isaac le imitó.

- Gran Patriarca, le traigo un nuevo aspirante – anunció.

- Bien, puedes retirarte – dijo con voz grave. Isaac levantó la vista. Lo que vio le asombró sobremanera. Ante él había un hombre con una especie de máscara oscura cubriéndole el rostro y llevaba una larga túnica oscura también. Su presencia imponía bastante y transmitía algo que el chico no sabía catalogar - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Isaac, señor – respondió con educación.

- ¿Quién te indicó que vinieras? – prosiguió. Isaac se estremeció. Nadie le había dicho que fuera. No tenía escapatoria y se delataría sin quererlo.

- Pues... – no sabía que responder y tampoco podía inventar. Optó por decir la verdad – Nadie, señor.

- Has venido por voluntad propia, entonces. ¿Deseas ser un caballero de Atenea? – Isaac estaba más sorprendido a cada frase, pero su rostro no lo demostraba. Estaba impasible porque sabía que debía hacerlo o sino quien sabe lo que le ocurriría. Sin quererlo se había metido en la boca del lobo.

- Sí, señor – respondió firmemente, sin detenerse a pensar que era aquello de "caballero de Atenea".

- Espero que tengas claro dónde estás y lo que has decidido hacer. Muchos hablan de las virtudes de los caballeros de Atenea y muchos quieren ser uno de ellos. – el Patriarca se detuvo - Muchos también perecen y pocos consiguen seguir adelante. Una vez aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás. – Isaac tragó saliva. Había caído de lleno en aquel lugar, no sabía si por el destino o porque, pero ya no podría volver a su casa, ni tomar ninguna otra decisión. Ni siquiera ir a Finlandia… - ¿Tienes experiencia en la lucha?

- No, señor

- Bien, empezarás a entrenar desde cero. Si continúas con vida, te asignaremos un maestro.

- Sí, señor – alcanzó a decir sin comprender del todo, pero aquello de "continuar con vida" parecía escabroso.

- Que Atenea te guíe – dijo el Patriarca con tono más agradable.

Isaac hizo una especie de reverencia y siguió al guardia que de nuevo había entrado a por él. Por el camino iba pensando en su nueva situación. Su objetivo principal era informarse de todo lo referente al lugar donde estaba, al menos en lo primordial. Por suerte, ya sabía a quién pertenecía la imponente estatua que parecía vigilar todo el lugar. Y, sobre todo, esperaba permanecer con vida el mayor tiempo posible y lograr adaptarse a su nueva situación, pero, ¿qué le depararía realmente el destino a partir de ahora?


	3. Demonin

CAPITULO 3: DEMONIN*

Los días en el Santuario iban pasando de forma lenta y costosa para el pequeño Isaac. A pesar de que cada día era más duro que el anterior, de seguir los horribles entrenamientos y los estudios, de casi no dormir y comer, había pasado más de un mes desde que llegó a ese lugar. Vivía con otros niños que rondaban su edad, en una vivienda muy modesta pero amplia. Todos dormían en la misma habitación, comían juntos, entrenaban… sin embargo, parecía que allí nadie era amigo de nadie. Los más mayores rehuían a los nuevos como si padecieran una enfermedad contagiosa, incluso su maestro evitaba tener algún tipo de contacto o involucrarse más de lo necesario. Solo les explicaba los ejercicios, les daba órdenes o les regañaba.

Recordaba cuando llegó a ese lugar, pareciéndole todo tan nuevo y diferente, esperando encontrar a algún maestro que fuera agradable, como aquel que vio con los niños de Rodorio. Sin embargo, sin entender porque, su maestro rehuía cualquier contacto con ellos y ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre. Era realmente extraño y no tenía una explicación coherente para la mente infantil de Isaac.

A pesar de todo, había dado lo mejor de sí y se había puesto al día rápidamente. Aquello era muy duro, mucho más que cualquier clase en los colegios a donde había ido, pero no podía quejarse. De nada le serviría. Veía como cada día llegaban niños de todo tipo, algunos tímidos, otros asustados, otros con una mirada de odio que parecía innata… Pero todos ellos se movían por allí como sombras…

Hacía pocos días, había llegado al lugar un niño de unos cinco años. Su rostro estaba aterrado y cada vez que el maestro se acercaba a él para hablarle o enseñarle algo, se sobresaltaba. Isaac le oía llorar en las noches y entendía por lo que estaba pasando, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte o todo le iría mal. Siempre se dormía con la idea de querer ayudarle, pero nunca lo hacía…

Aquel día, el pequeño estaba en una esquina, cerca de la casa, llorando abiertamente. Se miraba las manos sangrantes, debido al esfuerzo del entrenamiento, que muchas veces consistía en golpear enormes rocas o intentar trasladarlas. A pesar de tratar de esconderse, Isaac podía oírle llorar, como todas las noches. Sin pensar en nada, se aproximó.

- Hola – atinó a saludarle, sobresaltando al niño. El pequeño dio unos pasos hacia atrás, realmente atemorizado – Tranquilo, no te haré daño – añadió Isaac con su tono más agradable.

- Si… - murmuró el pequeño al ver que no era peligroso. Otros chicos del lugar se habían burlado de él diciéndole llorón y otros apelativos de mal gusto.

Isaac se acercó finalmente, mirando los enormes ojos negros del niño, que trataba de mantener la calma. Tenía el pelo muy negro y enmarañado, la carita sucia, lo cual se acentuaba con las marcas que le había dejado las lágrimas al rodar por sus mejillas. Isaac solo le tomó las manos y las miró. Estaban severamente lastimadas y, sin saber porque, sintió rabia hacia su maestro, que permitía que aquello ocurriera, pero que además, nunca se preocupaba de curarles o cuidarles en general.

- ¿Te ha visto el maestro? – preguntó Isaac.

- No – atinó a negar el niño – el maestro nunca ayuda – logró decir en un griego muy pobre. Isaac iba a preguntarle de donde era o porque había ido al Santuario pero entonces recordó que allí nadie hablaba de su pasado, ni de su vida en general.

Logró ayudarle a vendar las manos con las mismas vendas que usaban para protegerse los brazos, con la mirada atenta del pequeño sobre él. El niño parecía haberse calmado un poco y miraba a Isaac casi con admiración.

- Vaya, si están aquí el rarito y su amigo el llorón – les interrumpió una voz burlona. Los apelados se giraron a ver al chico más mayor de su grupo. Tenía el pelo oscuro y revuelto, bastante descuidado. Su mirada era de puro odio ante todo lo que tenía en frente. Junto a él siempre iban dos niños algo más pequeños pero que albergaban la misma actitud sombría. Sin embargo, lo que más sorprendía a Isaac era esa capacidad que tenían de parecer realmente adorables y esforzados delante de su maestro y los demonios más viles cuando él no estaba.

El niño que aun estaba siendo vendado por Isaac tembló de miedo y se alejó varios pasos atrás. En cambio Isaac, se quedó frente a ellos, intentando no mostrar duda, miedo o cualquier otro sentimiento en concreto.

- ¿Estás llorando porque te hiciste daño en tus manitas? – continuó el mayor con tono burlón, refiriéndose al más pequeño e ignorando completamente a Isaac. El pequeño parecía ocultarse más y más, haciéndole sentir a Isaac que pronto desaparecería en el sitio, replegándose en sí mismo. – Pero ya vino tu mamá a cuidarte – añadió con burla. Los amigos rieron abiertamente. Isaac ignoró el comentario y luego se dio media vuelta, agarró al pequeño del brazo y ambos se alejaron de allí.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vayan? – preguntó uno de los tres niños a su "jefe", que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Eh tú! – gritó a Isaac, que siguió su camino ignorándole. Eso enfureció al chico que salió disparado hacia Isaac, golpeándole en la espalda.

Isaac cayó al suelo ante el brutal golpe, el que no había esperado. Estaba más preocupado por sacar de allí a aquel niño lloroso, el cual ahora se arrinconaba cerca de unas piedras, enormemente asustado.

- No me gusta que me ignoren, estúpido – anunció el mayor con desprecio, mientras le daba una patada. Al momento llegaron junto a él sus dos amigos. Isaac se puso en pie costosamente. Aquel niño pegaba muy fuerte para su edad. Pero entendía que fuera mejor que él o que cualquiera, ya que llevaba más tiempo en el Santuario. Presumía continuamente que sería un gran caballero y, por supuesto, el alumno de algún caballero de oro. Para Isaac solo era un fanfarrón.

Agarró a Isaac de la ropa, haciéndole tambalearse. Le propinó otro golpe en la mejilla y luego en el estómago. Isaac aun no sabía defenderse, no lo suficiente para impedir que le pegaran de aquella forma. Sus entrenamientos se habían basado en la resistencia o los golpes más que en la defensa. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, agarrándose el estomago. Sentía que vomitaría de un momento a otro.

- Déjalo… – murmuró el niño más pequeño, que sintió un deje de piedad hacía su salvador.

Isaac esperó otro golpe, sin embargo, el mayor se alejó hacia el pequeño que había hablado. Isaac pudo levantar la vista costosamente y vio como ya lo tenían agarrado los otros dos, cada uno de un brazo.

- A mí nadie me dice que tengo que hacer, y menos un llorón como tú. – pronunció antes de golpearle fuertemente varias veces.

Isaac no podía permitir que aquello pasara. Bastante tenía con asumir que su maestro dejara que todos peleasen e hiciesen cualquier cosa, excepto incumplir algunas normas como ir a tales lugares del Santuario, faltar respeto a los superiores, entre otras cosas. Pero nunca había mencionado que estaba prohibido pelear entre ellos y podía asegurar que en más de una ocasión le había visto satisfecho cuando niños se peleaban entre sí. Se levantó a duras penas, pero el pequeño ya estaba siendo severamente golpeado.

El mayor se giró al notarle cerca y decidido, dejó al pequeño y le propinó a Isaac un puñetazo rápido en la cara, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. El fuerte golpe en la nariz le dejó totalmente atontado y solo alcanzó a oír las risas de los tres demonios antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Isaac abrió los ojos lentamente, cegándose por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Trató de incorporarse, pero le dolía todo, así que se tumbó de nuevo. Reconoció el lugar donde estaba: era su cama, en la litera de arriba cerca de la ventana, que había escogido él mismo cuando llegó a aquel lugar. Sin embargo, queriendo saber que había pasado, hizo acopio de sus pocas fuerzas y consiguió sentarse. En la habitación no había nadie y podía oír los ruidos del entrenamiento fuera. Pensó en lo que había pasado, en lo último que había oído, pero no podía llegar a una conclusión clara.

Dio un salto y se alejó de la cama, dándose cuenta de lo erróneo de su decisión, ya que se tambaleó y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Se sentía profundamente mareado. Terminó por levantarse cuando oyó como los demás niños entraban en la casa. Dedujo que sería la hora de comer y, con pasos torpes, se dirigió hacia la sala que hacía la vez de comedor y zona de estudio. Cuando abrió la puerta, todas las miradas del lugar se dirigieron a él, algunas sorprendidas, otras de burla, otras en cambio le ignoraron y siguieron su camino. Los niños se sentaron a comer e Isaac vio a su maestro. Decidió acercarse para cuestionar sobre su situación y como es que había llegado a su cama, pero el maestro le ordenó que fuera a comer, evitando siquiera que abriera la boca.

Isaac le hizo caso y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de comer, así lo hizo. Se sentó y comenzó a mover las verduras con el tenedor, cuando se dio cuenta de que la mirada del niño que le había golpeado estaba fija en él. Isaac le devolvió el gesto y pudo ver en el otro una risa demasiado burlona y satisfecha con su logro.

- "Y te sentirás genial por habernos derrotado… " – pensó para sí bastante molesto. Isaac entonces trató de buscar al pequeño al que habían golpeado, esperando que no estuviera demasiado mal, pero no le vio por ningún lado.

Cuando terminaron de recoger todo comenzaron con sus estudios. El maestro les observaba o respondía a dudas al respecto, sin detenerse mucho. Parecía aburrido de andar de un lado para otro de la sala y cuando se sentía realmente cansado, ocupaba un sillón en un rincón y comenzaba a leer. Isaac le vio allí y, preocupado por la situación, finalmente se puso en pie y se acercó.

- Maestro – murmuró esperando no ser oído por los demás. El hombre que tenía la vista fija en el libro, la levantó y dejó el dedo índice por donde estaba leyendo antes de cerrar el ejemplar.

- ¿Tienes alguna duda? – preguntó. Isaac asintió.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió? – el maestro frunció el ceño, molesto por la pregunta. Parecía querer responder solo lo referente al estudio.

- Te desmayaste y te llevé a tu dormitorio. Tienes la nariz rota. – anunció sin mucho interés. Isaac entonces comprendió porque le dolía tanto la cabeza. No quiso entrar en detalles sobre cómo se había hecho aquello, y el maestro no parecía interesado en saberlo, sin embargo, algo no le dejaba tranquilo.

- ¿Y el niño que estaba conmigo? – preguntó, recordando que ni siquiera le había preguntado al pequeño su nombre.

- Ha muerto – dijo con tono indiferente, intentando volver a la lectura.

- ¡¿Qué? – casi gritó Isaac haciendo al maestro sorprenderse, provocando también que los niños miraran hacia el lugar, dejando su labor.

- Primero, no grites – anunció muy molesto y autoritario – Segundo, vuelve a tus estudios.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es que ha muerto? – insistió Isaac obviando las ordenes del maestro, que le miraba demasiado enojado.

- ¿No has oído lo que te he dicho? – continuó más enérgico. Isaac asintió y, dando por perdido todo, volvió a su sitio.

Intentó concentrarse en los estudios pero no podía. Venían a su mente una y otra vez imágenes relacionadas con aquel pequeño. Se enojaba consigo mismo por no haberle preguntado su nombre y sobre todo, por no haber podido ayudarle. Miró con odio al chico que les hubiera golpeado. Él le había matado, de eso no había duda. Pero no entendía porque el maestro no lo había evitado, ni tampoco porque no lo había castigado. Allí seguía tan tranquilo, como si fuera un ángel que jamás hubiera cometido un pecado.

- Ps – oyó a su lado como un niño le llamaba. Era casi de su misma edad, con el pelo rojizo y ojos muy pequeños. Isaac le miró asombrado y vio como el otro le extendía un papel. El niño lo tomó y fue a decirle algo pero vio como el otro seguía con sus estudios. El maestro era demasiado estricto y si les cazaba hablando, les castigaría haciendo ejercicios toda la noche.

Isaac puso el papel entre su libro, de forma que no se viera y lo desplegó. Se asombró al ver lo que había en él. No tenía letras solo un par de dibujos muy mal hechos. Aparecía un monigote de un niño desangrado por todos lados y unas lágrimas gruesas le rodeaban casi como si fueran lluvia. Isaac comprendió que ejemplificaba a aquel niño muerto, al que los demás llamaban "llorón". Al lado de él había otro dibujo de otro monigote dormido, que supuso que era él mismo. Arrugó el papel con desgana y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Luego miró hacia el grandote peleón que reía abiertamente desde su sitio, con una sonrisa demasiado boba, que compartían sus amigos.

Aquella noche, Isaac no podía conciliar el sueño, no solo por el horrible dolor de cabeza que aun seguía teniendo debido a su nariz, sino también por las continuas imágenes sobre aquel niño muerto. Se preguntaba miles de cosas, se imaginaba miles de formas en que hubiera muerto, y aquello solo le provocaba una sensación de mareo extraña, desvelándole aun más.

Tampoco comprendía la pasividad de su maestro, ni porque no castigaba a aquellos chicos. Quizás el maestro no sabía que habían sido ellos, o tal vez disfrutara de cosas como esas. Sintió un escalofrío. Pero de repente, en su mente se iluminó algo. Como si todo lo hubiera visto de forma clara, cada pieza de ese puzzle empezó a encajar perfectamente. Comprendió todo. Porque su maestro no se implicaba con ellos, porque cada uno iba a lo suyo intentando sobrevivir, porque primaba la ley del más fuerte… Era obvio… cualquiera podría morir en un momento, igual que había ocurrido con ese niño al que todos habían olvidado. En la posición que estaban era lo más probable: un entrenamiento duro, amigos que eran rivales, luchas a muerte por aprender a ser el mejor… Aquella era la cruda realidad del Santuario de Atenea y él estaba empezando a vivirla…

* * *

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado algunos meses, en los que Isaac continuaba aprendiendo como aspirante. En ese tiempo, había visto como habían llegado niños nuevos, también como algunos se habían marchado con maestros, otros muchos habían muerto, y aquello se estaba convirtiendo casi en una rutina. Se sorprendía a sí mismo por no sentir nada al respecto, por esa especie de indiferencia que se había auto impuesto. Pero sabía que era lo único que le quedaba si quería sobrevivir. No se relacionaba con nadie, no se implicaba con nadie… y aquello lo había aprendido a fuerza de convencerse de que era lo mejor. Tenía que optar por hacer lo mismo que veía en todos, incluido su maestro. Entendía un poco mejor porque era tan apático, porque no trataba de ocultar su pasividad. Si tuviera que lidiar con los sentimientos que cada aspirante le provocaran y con las muertes de tantos, él también habría hecho lo mismo… para no volverse loco. Debía ser duro ser maestro…

Isaac suspiró levemente. Siempre se ponía en lugar de otros, como bien le había dicho su padre al que recordó fugazmente mencionando dichas palabras. También recordó como le había dicho que seguramente eso le traerías problemas en el futuro.

- "Hijo, no hagas el dolor de otros tu propio dolor" – le había aconsejado un día en que se preocupó por los problemas de unos vecinos, aun con su corta edad. – "Eso se volverá en tu contra algún día"

Aquellas palabras parecían muy lejanas ya, igual que el tiempo vivido en Finlandia y luego en Atenas, como si hubiera sido algo ajeno a él. Casi no recordaba a su madre si no era por una hermosa fotografía que aun guardaba en el fondo de su mochila, y la cual ni siquiera sacaba si no era muy de vez en cuando y asegurándose que nadie le viera. No sabía si les echaba de menos, lo único que sentía era que estaba demasiado solo.

Detuvo sus cavilaciones al ver al chico de pelo oscuro que seguía siendo el mayor, al cual sorprendentemente aun no se había llevado ningún maestro, a pesar de que Isaac deseaba que ocurriera más que nada en el mundo. Su grupo se había agrandado al nivel de ser seis chicos en vez de tres.

- "Demoneista*" – aseguraba el niño para sí cada vez que los veía, recordando alguna historia sobre esos seres que le hubiera contado su madre, haciéndole tener alguna pesadilla después.

Pero ya no había pesadillas, ya ni siquiera pensaba en lo ocurrido meses atrás cuando le golpearon, ni cuando mataron a aquel niño. Sin embargo, estaba totalmente seguro, que el "jefe" estaba esperando el momento adecuado para acabar con él de igual modo, lo cual no pudo hacer meses atrás, quien sabe por qué. El maestro sentía una especie de admiración por aquel chico, no en vano era el que llevaba más tiempo, hacía todo correctamente y nunca, nunca, se quejaba. Tal vez era el único que le hacía sentir algo al maestro…

Isaac había aprovechado esos meses para hacerse más fuerte, para aprender todo lo necesario con respecto al Santuario y los caballeros, así como algunas otras materias como astronomía. Pero en todos sus momentos de trabajo, siempre había descubierto la mirada de aquel niño sobre él, con un odio profundo, lo cual ocurría también en sus amigos. Sabía que deseaba golpearle en cualquier momento, pero Isaac se las había arreglado demasiado bien para evitar cruzarse con él o quedarse a solas, a pesar de que se habían dado varios encuentros bastante desagradables. Pero estaba claro que aun no era el momento…

* * *

Aquel día, Isaac volvió del entrenamiento algo cansado. Entró en la casa con aire despreocupado cuando se topó con aquel grandullón y sus amigos. Definitivamente había bautizado a aquel tipo como "Demonin", que significaba demonio en su idioma natal, y así le llamaba para sí mismo. Intentó ignorar las sonrisas maliciosas que desprendían y finalmente entró al dormitorio, al ver como se habían detenido a molestar a un par de niños que intentaban estudiar. Eso era lo que hacían siempre: cuando no estaba el maestro presente, golpeaban y molestaban a todo el que pudieran.

Caminó hacia el fondo del dormitorio, donde estaba su litera, cerca de la ventana. Miró por el cristal con aire despreocupado y cansado, cuando su vista se fijó en algo que no había captado su atención hasta entonces. Su mochila estaba revuelta y parte de sus cosas estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Sintió rabia al pensar en lo que habían hecho aquellos tipos. Habían estado registrando sus cosas y las habían dejado por ahí tiradas. Comenzó a recoger muy enfadado cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en algo que no había visto hasta ese momento: la fotografía de su madre estaba rota en mil pedazos, dispersos por el suelo.

Isaac sintió una punzada horrible en el corazón. Se agachó al suelo e intentó recuperar todos los trozos. Luego los unió, con dedos casi temblorosos, para recomponer la foto, pero estaba tan destrozada que aquello era imposible por más que lo intentaba. Con furia casi irracional, evitando llorar, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban rasados de lágrimas, juntó todos los trozos y los guardó en su bolsillo para acto seguido salir del dormitorio.

Fue al exterior buscando a los niños, que esperándole. Sabían que vendría a reclamar lo ocurrido y se habían alejado bastante de la casa, cerca de unas rocas altas y varias columnas derruidas, donde solían estar. Vieron llegar a Isaac, que intentaba controlar sus emociones, pero no parecía lograrlo. Tenía los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, y sentía una cólera inexplicable.

- Demonin – gruñó Isaac sorprendiendo al mayor por no entender como le había llamado.

- ¿Qué quieres, rarito? – preguntó indiferente mientras los amigos de él sonreían.

- No tenías derecho a tocar mis cosas – continuó acercándose, con los puños cerrados de pura rabia.

- Claro que sí. Yo aquí tengo derecho a todo… ¿No me dirás que estás así por la foto de esa mujer horrorosa? – añadió con sorna. Luego rió abiertamente y se le unieron sus amigos. Isaac sintió una cólera inexplicable. No podía creer que se burlaran así de su difunta madre y muchos menos que hubieran roto el único recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Intentó controlarse, pero no pudo. Se abalanzó sobre el chico para darle un puñetazo. Pero el otro, al ver lo que pretendía, le esquivó, logrando que Isaac solo pegara en la roca. El impacto contra la piedra le provocó un horrible dolor, pero aun así, se giró. El Demonin estaba frente a él dispuesto a pelear y a su alrededor, los amigos habían hecho una especie de corro para cercarlo. Isaac sabía que había llegado el momento: debía enfrentarse a aquel chico.

- Deberías agradecerme romper esa foto… es más, como veo que tienes empuje, quizás quieras unirte a mi grupo – añadió el Demonin. Isaac seguía enojado.

- Nunca formaré parte de Demoneista como vosotros. ¡Sois un asco! – gritó. Aquello enfureció al mayor que se lanzó contra él con todo su ímpetu.

Isaac esperó; puso sus manos delante para impedir el impacto, pero fue empujado hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Aquello enfadó mas al Demonin que volvió a golpearle, esta vez atinando en su blanco. Isaac no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada y le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, pero con la mano izquierda, provocando solo que el otro riera.

- Eres un débil… Retiro lo dicho sobre unirte a mi grupo – comenzó a reír burlonamente, provocando que Isaac le mirara con odio. Le dolía mucho la mano derecha, la cual imaginaba que estaba rota tras el golpe a la roca, pero aun así, debía continuar.

Isaac no supo cuanto rato estuvieron peleando, intentando golpearse el uno al otro, defendiéndose como podían, pero sabía que ya había recibido demasiados golpes en su pequeño cuerpo. Sentía la sangre caerle por todos lados y también que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro, pero se contuvo. A duras penas se puso en pie tras el último puñetazo de aquel niño que seguía sonriendo con satisfacción.

Entonces Isaac pensó en su madre, en la foto que le habían roto. Ya nunca más volvería a verla, ni siquiera en papel. Solo tenía las imágenes de su mente y aun así, no eran demasiado nítidas. Sintió un profundo calor apoderarse de él. Tenía unas ganas horribles de acabar con aquel tipo, para que no le hiciera daño a él ni a nadie. Debía acabar con aquel mal que reinaba en la humilde casa que ocupaban aquellos pobres niños…

Se dispuso a golpearle de nuevo, aunque tuviera la mano rota, aunque eso le costara la vida… su corta vida que había sido demasiado tormentosa. Sintió una energía dentro de él, cerca de su corazón; era como si el universo se expandiera en su interior… era algo mágico que no podía controlar, pero que sabía que estaba allí. Sus ojos reflejaba en un brillo la sensación de victoria y seguridad que hicieron dudar al Demonin, dando varios pasos atrás. Dudó antes de lanzarse contra Isaac, que detuvo su puño con la mano rota. El Demonin sintió como la mano de Isaac le quemaba la piel y casi gritó, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó el maestro separándoles bruscamente. Isaac salió como de un pequeño trance y miró primero a su maestro y luego al Demonin, que se agarraba la mano impactado. – Retiraos – ordenó.

Isaac solo les miró sin saber qué es lo que había pasado realmente. Luego salió corriendo alejándose de allí, mientras las lágrimas, hasta ahora retenidas, escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Notas:

* Demonin: demonio, en finés

* Demoneista: demonios, en finés


	4. Encuentros

_Agradezco enormemente a todos los que lo están leyendo y me alegra que os guste el fic. Gracias por sus palabras a todos los que dejaron reviews, animan bastante. saludos^^_

_

* * *

_

CAPITULO 4: ENCUENTROS

Desde tiempos inmemorables una de las labores del Patriarca del Santuario había sido vigilar alguna anomalía en las constelaciones, lo cual solía ocurrir con mas asiduidad cuando aun no estaban todos los caballeros de oro. Los movimientos de las estrellas indicaban cambios en cada era que les guiaban hacia el futuro, como la llegada de la próxima guerra, el nacimiento de Atenea... los cuales nunca debían pasarse por alto.

Star Hill era el monte desde el cual el Patriarca solía realizar dicha función. Aquel lugar, en un montaña elevada, inaccesible para cualquiera que no fuera la mayor autoridad del Santuario, disponía de miles de documentos sobre los caballeros de Atenea, sobre datos prohibidos de los que todo el mundo del Santuario era desconocedor, entre otras miles de cosas difíciles de catalogar. Acceder a ellos era prácticamente imposible…

En los últimos días, el Patriarca estaba siendo consciente de que no hacía falta estar muy instruido materia de la lectura de las estrellas, para comprobar que la constelación del Cisne brillaba de forma especial. Aquella, a la que llamaban Cruz del Norte, estaba desprendiendo algo inusual, que para un contemplador de las estrellas no podía pasar desapercibido, mucho menos cuando a ella estaba asociada una armadura de las 88. En Star Hill todo aquello se hacía mucho mas visible, por ello era el lugar adecuado para la contemplación.

En el pequeño templo de la montaña, el Patriarca revisó los datos que obtuvo de documentos que personas de su mismo rango hubieran dejado en el pasado, incluidos varios sobre armaduras y todo lo que tuviera relación con ese caso en concreto. Después de una larga investigación, los datos correctos llegaron a sus manos. La armadura del Cisne llevaba mucho tiempo oculta en un glaciar de Siberia y, en algunos datos, hasta se llegaba a insinuar que el mismo glaciar la forjó. Durante todo este tiempo nadie la había reclamado ni usado, sumida como en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, el brillo inusual en la constelación del Cisne, indicaba que pronto llegaría el momento en que un portador la reclamara como suya.

* * *

Isaac percibió que le faltaba el aire cuando llegó al pie del acantilado. Sintió que había corrido durante una eternidad y miró atrás confundido, sin poder distinguir el lugar donde vivía con sus compañeros de entrenamiento. Pero en ese momento, aquello le daba igual. No podía dejar de llorar y casi no distinguía el paisaje que había alrededor, por las lagrimas que empañaban su mirada. Solo podía ver la ruptura brusca de la roca sobre la que estaba de pie. Si no se hubiera topado con ese acantilado, habría seguido corriendo hasta que las fuerzas le hubieran fallado…

Derrotado, se sentó en el suelo, intentando serenarse. Por fin las lágrimas habían salido, aquellas que había tratado de evitar cuando murió su madre, cuando perdió a su padre y a su tío y se vio solo en el mundo… Aquella cruda realidad que con su corta edad, habría vuelto loco a mas de uno. Ni siquiera entendía porque seguía en el mundo… Pero al perder aquella foto, el ultimo lazo que le unía a lo que había sido su familia y sus seres queridos, le había hecho despertar un sentimiento que él mismo se había tratado de negar: Estaba solo y siempre lo estaría.

Pasaron los segundos…., los minutos…, las horas… y poco a poco se fue serenando. Las lágrimas de sus ojos se secaron y dejó de suspirar, recobrando la normalidad de su respiración. Podía contemplar ahora el paisaje que se extendía ante él. Sitió como le dolía la mano rota tras el enfrentamiento con el Demonin, sin embargo, aquel dolor no era nada comparado con el que le había infringido a su corazón. Como pudo, sacó del bolsillo los trozos de la foto de su madre, sintiendo horribles punzadas de dolor en la mano rota. Luego miró los pedazos. Estaba totalmente destrozada y veía imposible juntar las partes. Casi le pareció reconocer en una de ellas uno de los hermosos ojos de su madre. Pero ya no la vería más, nunca más.

Tomó aire y se puso en pie con determinación. Se acercó al acantilado de forma cautelosa, mirando levemente hacia abajo, comprobando la altitud del lugar, sintiendo como el viento azotaba su cabello y sus ropas. Abrió la mano que no tenía rota y dejó ver los trozos de la foto. El viento se los llevó inmediatamente y volaron libres hasta perderse en la lejanía, con la mirada fija del niño en ellos. Los ojos se le rasaron de lágrimas pero movió la cabeza para evitarlo. Casi apretando los dientes por no llorar, se giró para volver a la casa donde seguramente le aguardaría una regañina de su maestro. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio una figura, cerca de donde él había estado, sentada sobre una roca, al parecer mirando el paisaje.

Isaac se quedó paralizado mirándole. Era un hombre, tal vez un adolescente, aunque a la mente de Isaac, parecía mayor, de cabellos azulados bastante largos. Su gesto era serio y miraba fijamente al horizonte, casi como si estuviera solo. El niño continuó quieto, pensando en cuanto rato llevaría allí y en sí le habría visto llorar. Entonces el extraño giró la vista para dirigirla a Isaac, que solo se sorprendió. Aquellos ojos eran de un azul intenso, profundos y fríos a la vez, como las aguas del océano.

- Hola – saludó Isaac educadamente. No sabía si era algún caballero, pero por su edad y por no llevar ropas de soldado raso, dedujo que así era. O tal vez algún maestro como el suyo…

- Hola – le devolvió el extraño el saludo, haciendo a Isaac interrumpir sus cavilaciones. Su acento era muy raro, una mezcla de griego con algo más que Isaac no llegaba a catalogar. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó haciendo al niño sorprenderse. Desde que hubiera llegado al Santuario solo el Patriarca le había preguntado su nombre.

- Isaac – atinó a responder

- Bien, Isaac – el extraño se puso en pie, sorprendiendo al niño. Era mas alto de lo que le había parecido. Se acercó a él – toma, esto es para tu mano – Isaac, extrañado, abrió la mano que no tenía rota y vio como aquel hombre le había dejado un trozo de hielo en la palma. El niño no podía dejar de mirarlo asombrado. ¿De donde habría sacado aquel hielo en un lugar como en el que estaban?

- Gracias – atinó a responder casi por inercia, viendo como el extraño volvía su sitio. Isaac se sentó en el suelo, se quitó las vendas de uno los brazos que usara para entrenar, luego trató de vendarse la mano como pudo y se colocó el hielo que le hubiera dado aquel extraño. Sintió unas punzadas horribles pero intentaba controlarse. A pesar de que miraba de vez en cuando para aquel hombre, le veía siempre en la misma postura, como si fuera ajeno a todo lo que le rodeara.

Isaac no entendía porque pero se iba sintiendo algo mejor. Ambos estaban en silencio, como si realmente estuvieran solos. Sin embargo, aquel extraño desprendía algo que al niño llamaba realmente la atención. Quería preguntarle quien era, como había conseguido el hielo, si le había visto llorar, si llevaba mucho tiempo allí… Sin embargo, había algo que le hacía no atreverse a dar el primer paso y no sabía que era. Aun así, se alegraba de que le hubiera preguntado su nombre…

El niño detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que el cielo se iba oscureciendo poco a poco. Debía ser tarde ya y seguramente todos sus compañeros estarían cenando. Pensó en su maestro y en la posible regañina que le echaría. Era la primera vez desde que llegara a aquel lugar que había visto a su maestro separar a dos que estaban peleando. Se puso en pie y miró al extraño, que siguió como estaba, sin inmutarse. Sopesó si se habría quedado dormido, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte. Era muy extraño. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó unos pasos.

- Gracias de nuevo – murmuró. El hombre le miró y asintió. Isaac se dio media vuelta para marcharse pero al momento se giró - ¿Y usted… como se llama? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Camus – respondió.

- Adiós, Camus – dijo Isaac alejándose de allí.

Isaac volvió a toda prisa a la casa de aprendices. Cuando entró, se infiltró entre el grupo de niños que estaba organizando la mesa para la comida. Con suerte, su maestro no habría notado su ausencia y no le diría nada. Comió como pudo, deseando ir a dormir cuanto antes, ya que la mano le dolía horrores. Casi no podía coger los cubiertos y se sentía realmente frustrado. Miró hacia donde estaba el Demonin, pero éste se había sentado de espaldas a él y nunca se volvió a mirarle, ni siquiera sus amigos le miraban. Cuando terminaron, todos se levantaron del sitio y recogieron las cosas. El maestro les indicó que fueran a dormir.

- Tú, ven – dijo señalando a Isaac. El niño se sorprendió y asintió. Dedujo que no se iba a librar de aquello y se aproximó a su maestro. – déjame ver tu mano – ordenó mientras Isaac levantaba la mano rota. El maestro la examinó y luego frunció el ceño. - ¿pensabas quedarte con la mano así? – le reprendió.

- No sé – atinó a responder. Según el sabía, el maestro nunca les curaba.

- Inconsciente… - murmuró. Luego le vio entrar por la puerta donde ellos tenían prohibido ir, que era el dormitorio del maestro. Volvió con una caja bastante vieja. Sentó a Isaac en una silla y comenzó a vendarle bien el brazo.

El niño no dejaba de mirar fijamente a su maestro. No le notaba realmente preocupado, sin embargo, era la primera vez que le veía curando a alguien. Le dolía mucho la mano, aun así, se dejó hacer. Por ultimo, el maestro le puso el brazo en cabestrillo. Guardó todas las cosas en la caja y luego le miró.

- ¿Habías hecho eso antes? – preguntó. Isaac le miró sin saber a que se refería.

- ¿Golpear una roca? Lo hacemos todos los días, maestro – dijo sin entender. Así era como se había roto la mano. Sin embargo, aunque todos los días golpearan, aquella vez Isaac había ido con demasiado ímpetu y no había esperado toparse con la piedra en vez de con el cuerpo del Demonin.

- No hablo de eso – le cortó casi sonriendo. Isaac pensó que alucinaba. Era la primera vez que le veía sonreír o demostrar algún sentimiento – Digo sobre usar tu cosmos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi cosmos? No sé usar mi cosmos, maestro. Mi cosmos no ha despertado, aunque usted me enseña todo sobre él.

- Ya veo… - dijo el maestro – ve a dormir, anda

El maestro se puso en pie y recogió la caja, luego desapareció por su habitación. Isaac fue al dormitorio compartido, aun pensando en lo que su maestro había dicho. Le había dado muchas lecciones sobre el cosmos, que era lo que hacía poderosos a los caballeros de Atenea, sin embargo, allí nadie había logrado despertarlo. ¿Acaso él lo había logrado cuando sintió aquel calor extraño en su cuerpo? Imposible… Se tumbó en su cama y presa del cansancio, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Camus entró despacio en el salón del trono del templo del Patriarca. Le había sorprendido sobremanera recibir aquella llamada, sin embargo, al ser algo pedido por la máxima autoridad del Santuario, debía obedecer sin miramientos. El dorado de su armadura brillaba en contraste con lo oscuro del lugar y el ruido del metal resonaba en el silencio de la sala. La alfombra roja parecía interminable, sin embargo, llegó ante el enmascarado Patriarca, que permanecía sentado en el trono, e hincó una rodilla ante él.

- Camus de Acuario se presenta ante usted, señor Patriarca – anunció mirando al suelo.

- Camus – comenzó con voz extraña. El caballero de Acuario notaba un débil matiz en aquella voz que le resultaba demasiado raro, pero no lo había comentado con nadie – He observado las estrellas en Star Hill… - el caballero de Acuario escuchaba atentamente – ellas anuncian que pronto habrá un portador de la armadura del Cisne. Dicha armadura se encuentra en los glaciares eternos de Siberia, donde tú entrenaste para ser caballero – Camus asintió presintiendo lo que le sería pedido – no puedo asegurarte cuando será, pero llegará un momento en que tendrás a tu cargo algún alumno y deberás entrenarle para conseguir dicha armadura.

- Sí, Señor – dijo pensando en la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera. Ser maestro no era una tarea fácil y no todos eran nombrados como tal.

- Mientras tanto, te recomiendo estar atento ante cualquier indicio – añadió. Camus asintió de nuevo. – Puedes retirarte, caballero.

- Sí, Señor Patriarca – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Acto seguido se puso en pie y salió de la estancia tal cual hubiera entrado, pensando en la situación que se le planteaba.

* * *

Durante varios días, Isaac había estado observando como los demás entrenaban y, aunque hacía algunos ejercicios, el cabestrillo y la mano rota, le impedía moverse con soltura, sin embargo, sabía que era una prueba que podría venirle bien en el futuro. El maestro le había ordenado llevarlo así un tiempo mas y, aunque ya se sentía algo mejor, sabía que no estaba curado del todo. En ese tiempo, el Demonin le había evitado, ni siquiera le miraba o se burlaba de él y siempre que iba a toparse con él o alguno de sus amigos, evitaban cruzarse por el mismo camino. Isaac no entendía bien del todo aquello pero pensó que quizás el maestro le hubiera regañado por primera vez.

A pesar de todo no había tenido un momento de respiro y parecía que su maestro le observaba para ver si hacía algo especial y no sabía por que. Había querido ir al acantilado, donde se encontró por primera vez al tal Camus. Quería verle de nuevo. Sin embargo, aquello no había podido ser por su interminable entrenamiento y estudios.

Por suerte, aquel día el maestro avisó sobre unos asuntos importantes que debía atender y les dio un rato libre de su presencia. Algunos niños aprovechaban para estudiar, otros para distraerse, otros seguían entrenando… El Demonin y los suyos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro e Isaac dedujo que estaban en su lugar de siempre. Él, por su parte, decidió ir al acantilado. Nada le aseguraba que Camus volviera a estar allí, pero aun así, quería ir.

Iba despacio, pero conforme se iba acercando al que creía era el lugar, comenzó a ponerse nervioso y echo a correr. Intentó localizar el sitio concreto y al poco divisó la roca sobre la que aquel día se había sentado Camus. El hombre no estaba por ningún lado y aquello entristeció levemente a Isaac. Hablar con alguien ajeno a la casa de aprendices, que se había interesado por su nombre y por curarle era algo que no ocurría todos los días.

Suspiró molesto y avanzó hacia el acantilado. Se asomó de nuevo y pensó en los trozos de la foto de su madre. Seguramente estaban en el fondo, donde reposarían por la eternidad, amparados por el amor infinito de la diosa Atenea. Revisó de nuevo el lugar por si veía a Camus y entonces su vista se fijó en algo. Vio el trozo de hielo que hubiera dejado allí días atrás. Se acercó asombrado y lo tomó entre las manos. Era imposible. Un trozo de hielo se habría derretido de inmediato al dejarlo tantos días allí y al sol griego. Sin embargo, el trozo seguía intacto, como en el momento en que Camus se lo hubiera dado, sin ningún borde derretido ni señales de que fuera a hacerlo. Aquello era realmente extraño. Decidido, lo metió en su bolsillo de su pantalón.

Miró al frente intentando desvelar aquel enigma cuando se fijó en la figura que se aproximaba a donde él estaba. Camus venía mirando un libro con aire despreocupado. Isaac casi quiso sonreír, debido a la alegría interna que aquello le producía, aunque no sabía bien porque. Ni siquiera le conocía o sabía como era, pero lo que desprendía, atraía a Isaac demasiado. Quería conocerle.

Camus se detuvo en seco al notar la presencia de Isaac. Iba tan sumido en el libro que estaba revisando, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del niño, que parecía mirarle con cierta admiración.

- Hola Isaac – atinó a decirle ante la sorpresa del niño que sonrió abiertamente, mientras Camus se dirigía hacia la roca que hubiera ocupado la primera vez que se encontraran.

- Hola – saludó el pequeño. Luego se aproximó, aunque le vio sumido en la lectura y no supo si interrumpirle. Solo se quedó a su lado de pie, sin hablar. Camus desvió la vista del libro y le observó.

- ¿Qué tal tu mano? – preguntó mirando el cabestrillo.

- Estoy mejor, gracias – Isaac se asombró ante el comentario. Camus asintió y volvió a leer. – Señor Camus… - atinó a continuar, sin saber porque le había dicho "señor". Pero él intuía que era un caballero. Solo un caballero podía desprender aquello que tenía Camus - ¿usted es un caballero, verdad? – Camus no le miró y asintió. Isaac sonrió para si, admirándole por el logro de ser un caballero. Algún día, él también sería uno de ellos y quizás hasta pudieran luchar juntos por el amor y la justicia…

Sin querer molestarle en su lectura, se alejó unos pasos y luego se sentó en el suelo. Sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de hielo y comenzó a mirarlo curiosamente. Le daba vueltas sintiendo el frío que desprendía, pero que no le era desagradable en absoluto. En cierta manera, le recordaba a los inviernos en Finlandia, cuando hacía algún muñeco de nieve con sus padres… En la zona donde él vivía, podían alcanzar fácilmente los -30º en diciembre, la época en que estaban ahora. Pero, allí en Grecia y en el Santuario en general, hacía demasiado calor, algo muy distinto para él. Sin embargo, aquel punto en concreto del Santuario parecía un poco mas frío, tal vez por el viento que soplaba en el acantilado o la situación geográfica del lugar… Camus dejó su lectura y le miró con curiosidad, sin que el niño se percatara.

- ¿De donde eres, Isaac? – preguntó Camus rompiendo el silencio, haciendo al niño sobresaltarse.

- De Finlandia – respondió mirando al caballero, que volvió a su lectura - ¿Y usted, Señor? – se atrevió a preguntar. Camus siguió mirando el libro.

- Nací en Francia – explicó – Pero la mayor parte de mi vida he estado en Siberia. – volvió a leer dejando a Isaac pensativo.

El niño intentó ubicar Siberia en un plano del mundo mental, intentando recordar las lecciones que había tenido sobre geografía, pero eran tan escasas que no sabía donde se encontraba aquel lugar.

- ¿Dónde está Siberia, señor? – preguntó.

- En Rusia, cerca del Ártico – explicó levemente. Isaac se sorprendió. Finlandia también estaba cerca del Ártico, de hecho él había vivido muy al norte, así que también debía ser un lugar frío. Se preguntó si ese hielo que tenía en la mano lo había traído de Siberia.

Isaac se quedó de nuevo mirando el hielo como fascinado. A la luz del sol, brillaba de forma peculiar, haciéndole reflejar miles de colores. Así de hermoso podía llegar a ser…

- Supuse que estabas aquí – les interrumpió una voz, haciendo a Isaac sobresaltarse en el sitio. Camus siguió como estaba. Isaac se fijó en el recién llegado. Era bastante alto, igual que Camus, y también llevaba el pelo azul muy largo, y ambos parecían de la misma edad. Se preguntó si realmente para estar en el Santuario necesitaban llevar el pelo tan largo. Su maestro también lo tenía así. Isaac en cambio, solo tenía una maraña extraña que a veces le tapaba los ojos y le impedía ver las cosas con claridad. - ¿Y este quien es? – preguntó mirando al niño, que se sorprendió.

- Es Isaac – respondió Camus casi con obviedad.

- Si, claro… Isaac… de toda la vida – dijo el recién llegado con sarcasmo, mirando al niño con curiosidad. Isaac no sabía que hacer, se sintió extraño. Aquel hombre no era como Camus, transmitía otra cosa distinta, que a él llegaba quizás a intimidar.

- Hola – atinó a decir por respeto. El recién llegado le miró fijamente.

- Camus, ¿le regalas hielo a los niños? Lo tuyo ya es traumatizante – dijo aproximándose al otro, que parecía seguir leyendo. Isaac se quedó contemplándoles casi absorto. Parecían ser muy diferentes.

El niño no supo si marcharse o seguir allí. Optó por lo segundo. Se quedó contemplándoles, a pesar de que sabía que podía ser una falta de respeto. Aquel nuevo que había venido le provocaba curiosidad, aunque no tanto como lo hacía Camus. Al menos estar allí era mucho mas entretenido que ir a la casa y aguantar como el Demonin y los suyos acosaban a todo el mundo. Apostaba su cena a que era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento mientras el maestro estaba ausente. A veces realmente deseaba ponerlo en su lugar por sus continuos abusos…

El recién llegado quitó el libro de las manos de Camus y éste le miró fijamente. Isaac pensó que le golpearía de un momento a otro por semejante grosería y casi deseaba que empezara el combate. Sin embargo, Camus solo le miró arqueando una ceja, mientras el otro observaba la portada del libro.

- No pongas esa cara. Si no vas a cumplir lo que prometes, no lo hagas la próxima vez – dijo con aire quizás molesto. Isaac se sentía perdido sobre lo que estaban hablando pero dedujo que Camus había prometido hacer algo y en lugar de ello estaba allí sentado – así que ahora, vamonos.

- Milo, llegas a ser realmente exasperante – dijo Camus poniéndose en pie tranquilamente.

- Toma, guárdale esto a Camus – ordenó Milo, plantándole encima de la cabeza a Isaac el libro que el caballero antes llevara. Isaac solo lo cogió sin decir nada y luego vio como ambos se alejaban charlando.

Le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de que estaba solo. En la mano tenía el libro y en el suelo estaba el hielo que tanto le fascinaba. Miró el libro atentamente. Hacía tanto que no leía algo que no fuera relacionado con sus estudios… quizás fuera interesante y pudiera tomarlo prestado mientras Camus estaba ausente. Lo abrió con curiosidad, intentando que no se le cerrara con la mano rota, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que aquel estaba escrito en un idioma que desconocía.

* * *

Habían pasado más de dos meses en los que Isaac se había desprendido del cabestrillo y notaba como su mano iba volviendo a la normalidad, llegando a entrenar como siempre. Aquellos habían sido días muy extraños, sin embargo, se había amoldado a ese tipo de entrenamiento teniendo una especie barrera, lo cual, cuando se hubo recuperado, ya prácticamente ni le estaba siendo una molestia. Ahora por fin, podría hacer lo mismo que los demás, aunque lo que mas le preocupaba era que en ese tiempo había ido varias veces al acantilado a devolverle a Camus su libro y nunca le había visto. Se preguntaba continuamente donde estaría y también si aquel caballero pensaría que él era un ladrón de libros, lo cual le ponía realmente nervioso.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver como el Demonin lo miraba fijamente de nuevo, desprendiendo el odio usual en él. Llevaba días viendo la mirada fija de aquel niño sobre él y le resultaba de lo mas extraño que volviera a las andadas. Pensó si seguramente en su cabecita estaba teniendo ideas oscuras al verle sin cabestrillo y perfectamente recuperado…

Entró al comedor evitando pensar mucho en aquel chico, el cual deseaba que se llevara pronto alguien, cuando se fijó que su maestro no estaba en el lugar. Los niños hablaban entre ellos y arrasaban con la comida. Algunos se la intentaban robar y acababan peleando. Isaac se sintió molesto y abrumado al ver a los mayores intimidando a los mas pequeños, los cuales muchos acababan llorando. Cogió un trozo de pan de donde pudo y empezó a comer, entonces se fijó de nuevo en la mirada del Demonin. Aquel niño iba hacia él de forma segura, tronándose los nudillos, como si hubiera encontrado el momento adecuado. Isaac pensó que volvería a pelear con él, aunque tuviera que romperse de nuevo la mano, sin embargo, algunos niños empujaron al Demonin, tirando la comida por el suelo, dentro del revuelo del salón. Isaac no sabía donde estaba el maestro pero no le premiaba por haberlos dejado solos justo en la comida. El niño, sin pensárselo, fue al dormitorio, sacó de debajo del colchón el libro de Camus y luego saltó por la ventana. Fue rápidamente hacia el acantilado, sin pensar si su maestro volvería o no.

Se extrañó y a la vez entristeció al ver que Camus no estaba por allí, sin embargo, dedujo que se hallaba comiendo, tal cual debía haber estado haciendo él. Cogió el trozo de pan que aun tenía en la mano y lo mordisqueó con avidez, dejando en el suelo el libro. Tenía bastante hambre y estaba algo mas cansado por haber vuelto al entrenamiento normal.

- Así que este es tu escondite – murmuraron a sus espaldas. Isaac se puso de pie como si hubiera sentido una descarga eléctrica al oír aquella voz y se giró para encarar al Demonin que le miraba fijamente.

El finlandés sabía que no había que ser muy listo para deducir que aquel niño le había seguido por la ventana. Esperó que ocurriera cualquier cosa, que se abalanzara sobre él, que intentara empujarle por el acantilado, que le golpeara hasta intentar matarle como había hecho con aquel pequeño… cualquier cosa menos lo que ocurrió.

- ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó furioso, apretando los puños. Isaac se sorprendió. No sabía de que estaba hablando.

- ¿Cómo hice que?

- ¡Explotar tu cosmos, idiota! – continuó enfadado. Isaac estaba contrariado. Era la segunda persona que le hablaba al respecto y él no era consciente de que realmente hubiera despertado su cosmos. – ¡me quemaste la mano! – gruñó tocándose la mano afectada, que ya no lo estaba.

- Tú me rompiste la nariz, ya estamos en paz – dijo Isaac de forma segura. El Demonin se enfureció.

- ¡Dímelo! ¡¿Cómo puedes encender tu cosmos? – añadió con tono furioso y desesperado.

- No lo sé – dijo Isaac optando por sincerarse. Craso error. El Demonin sonrió abiertamente, olvidando de forma repentina su enojo.

- Entonces… Fue pura suerte… Ya veo… Me extrañaba que alguien tan débil como tú pudiera hacer explotar el cosmos tan pronto… Yo lo he intentando muchas veces y… en fin, ¡basta de charlas! – gruñó.

Isaac entonces comprendió. Aquel niño estaba frustrado porque se creía el mas fuerte de todo el grupo, sin embargo, por mas que lo intentaba, no lograba hacer aparecer su cosmos, ni tampoco conseguía que algún maestro se fijara en él. Estaba empezando a crecer y seguramente se daría cuenta de que si seguía por ese camino, solo conseguiría ser un soldado raso y no ir con un caballero de oro como él tanto presumía. Y lo peor de todo era que la actitud que tenía hacia Isaac ya no era tanto de odio como de pura envidia.

El Demonin se acercó a Isaac. El finlandés por un momento sintió tristeza por él. Debía ser duro enfrentarse a todo aquello. Sin embargo, sabía que se lo merecía… Isaac no bajó la guardia ni un momento, esperando cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Se lo has robado al maestro? – preguntó cogiendo el libro del suelo. Isaac se sorprendió al verle con el ejemplar de Camus.

- ¡Dámelo, no tienes derecho a tocarlo! – gruñó estirando la mano para quitárselo.

- Es tuyo… seguro que este es el idioma raro de tu asqueroso país – añadió – ¿no serán los cuentos que te contaba tu mama, la fea de la foto? – continuó riendo. Isaac se encolerizó con aquello, pero se dijo a sí mismo que tenía que controlarse. Solo apretaba los puños pensando que ese chico se cansaría en cualquier momento, dejaría el libro y se marcharía. Si quisiera golpearle, ya lo habría hecho… o eso esperaba. Se preguntó que haría Camus en su lugar…

- ¡Dámelo! – insistió acercándose para quitárselo.

- Si lo quieres… ve a por él – dijo el otro lanzándolo por encima de Isaac, que saltó para intentar atraparlo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y el libro cayó por el acantilado. Isaac fue corriendo a ver como desaparecía de su vista. Se maldijo por haber llevado aquel libro de Camus a ese lugar…

- ¡Maldito Demonin! – gruñó mientras el otro reía.

- Si quieres… puedes seguir al libro… yo no tengo objeciones al respecto – continuó riendo y tronándose los nudillos. Isaac empezó a enojarse. Aquel libro de Camus había desaparecido por el mismo lugar donde habían caído los restos de la foto de su madre. Ambos destrozos eran producto de aquel endemoniado niño que solo merecía ser lanzado él mismo por ese acantilado.

- ¡No tenías derecho! – insistió Isaac casi sin poder controlarse, volviéndose a encararle. Volvía a sentir lo mismo de la otra vez… la misma cólera que lo había embargado en la otra ocasión… la misma especie de calor dentro de sí... Solo aquel niño podía hacerle sentir eso…

- ¡Lo estás haciendo! – gruñó el otro al notar como de Isaac emanaba una luz blanca – ¡Sabes controlarlo, eres un mentiroso! – continuó entre asustado y rabioso. Isaac, al notar lo que decía, se tranquilizó. En ese momento, la luz que levemente lo había rodeado se disipó. El niño no entendió como había ocurrido, pero estaba seguro de que aquello era cosmos. - ¡Dime como lo hiciste! – continuó casi histéricamente, acercándose y agarrándole del cuello de la ropa. Isaac intentó quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Suéltame! – gruñó desprendiéndose del agarre. El Demonin tenía los ojos con lágrimas a punto de salirle, de puro coraje y rabia, de celos contenidos. Isaac estaba confundido y quería alejarle de su lado. Entonces se percató de algo que no había visto hasta ese momento al estar concentrado en su lucha: apoyado en una roca, algo mas allá, estaba Camus observándoles atentamente.

El Demonin, al ver que la vista del asombrado Isaac se había fijado en un punto, se giró y se sorprendió con la repentina presencia. Sin saber por que, se sintió incómodo y se alejó rápidamente del lugar, dejando solo a Isaac. Camus le miraba fijamente e Isaac no supo a ciencia cierta que sentimiento había en el caballero.


	5. Cosmos

CAPITULO 5: COSMOS

Isaac se quedó paralizado ante la presencia de Camus. Por un lado sentía alegría por volver a verlo después de estos meses, por otro, tenía una gran incertidumbre, porque no sabía si le reclamaría por el libro perdido. El niño deducía que el caballero lo había visto todo, también como el libro había volado hacia el acantilado. Esperaba el momento en que le reprochara por ser tan débil y no haber podido evitar aquello…

- Señor Camus – comenzó Isaac al ver como el caballero se había separado de su sitio e iba caminando hacia él. – lamento mucho lo de su libro, señor – continuó agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Camus llegó hasta él. Isaac sabía como las gastaban en el Santuario y cualquier cosa de ese tipo podía hasta costarle le vida, según de que persona se tratase.

- Solo era un libro, Isaac – dijo Camus poniendo la mano en la cabeza del sorprendido niño. Al momento la retiró y el pequeño levantó la vista asombrado. – no te lamentes por la pérdida de ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando son reemplazables.

- Sí, Señor

Camus se quedó en silencio mientras Isaac lo contemplaba. Había pasado estos meses de atrás intentando buscar algún niño que reuniera las características para ser aspirante a la armadura de Cisne, tal cual le dijera el Patriarca. Había recorrido los lugares mas extraños, incluida toda Siberia, y finalmente había vuelto al Santuario sin saber por qué. Sin embargo, la situación que acababa de presenciar le parecía casi una broma de mal gusto… Era obvio que el niño no controlaba su cosmos, ni siquiera sabía hacerlo aparecer cuando quería, ni tampoco era consciente de que tipo de cosmos poseía… pero aquello era demasiado obvio para Camus.

El caballero avanzó hasta acercarse a la piedra donde solía sentarse, donde el viento no tan cálido de Grecia le provocaba una sensación agradable, a pesar de estar en el Santuario. Había descubierto ese lugar años atrás y solía ir allí asiduamente. Se sentó con el cuerpo girado para ver a Isaac que se aproximó a él. El niño se sentó en el suelo frente al caballero, sin saber que esperar.

- Señor Camus, usted vio todo lo que me pasó, ¿verdad? – preguntó Isaac algo nervioso por el silencio del caballero. Él era demasiado hablador, aunque allí no tuviera gente interesante con la que hablar, y Camus parecía no hablar mas que lo que consideraba necesario. El caballero asintió ante la pregunta del niño - ¿Realmente conseguí despertar mi cosmos? – preguntó algo escéptico.

- Si, eso es. Lo provocó una situación inusual. Suele pasar muchas veces – continuó con su explicación, ante el niño que le escuchaba atentamente – aunque no a todos les ocurre de ese modo y muchos están años entrenando hasta que lo consiguen. – Isaac sonrió por su logro – pero tendrás que entrenar duramente para controlarlo. De nada sirve haberlo despertado si no sabes usarlo – la sonrisa del niño se borró de su rostro. Era obvio. Por mucho que hubiera conseguido despertar su cosmos, manejarlo era otra cosa.

Isaac se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de Camus. Luego pensó en su maestro y dedujo que tal vez quisiera entrenarle de otra forma y por ello había insistido en saber sobre su cosmos cuando le pasó la primera vez. Los niños que estaban en la casa tenían un nivel muy bajo y por ahora, en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo el único que los sobrepasaba a todos era el Demonin.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en el Santuario, Isaac? – preguntó Camus. El niño hizo la cuenta. Supuso que aun no había pasado un año desde que hubiera llegado.

- Menos de aun año, creo – explicó – no lo sé seguro.

- Y antes vivías en Finlandia… - comentó Camus como para sí mismo - ¿Cómo era aquel lugar?

- No, señor Camus… - le corrigió Isaac – antes de venir al Santuario estuve en Atenas viviendo un año. Y antes de eso estuve en Finlandia, que es donde nací – Camus asintió – Finlandia es un país muy frío, sobre todo en invierno. Todo se hiela, los lagos, los ríos… En verano no hace tanto calor como aquí… creo que en verano es como el invierno de Grecia. – explicó con aire inocente.

- ¿Te gustaba más el frío de Finlandia?

- Sí, mucho más, señor – dijo Isaac contento. Aun extrañaba su tierra natal, sobre todo el frío del lugar. Camus se quedó un rato en silencio observándole.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu maestro del Santuario? – preguntó. Isaac se encogió de hombros.

- No sé. Nunca nos lo dijo.

- ¿Pero vives en la casa de principiantes de nivel mas bajo?

- Creo que sí. Allí me llevaron cuando llegué aquí – se puso en pie y se acercó al caballero – es por allí – indicó con aire infantil, señalando hacia un lugar en concreto. Camus casi quiso sonreír. - ¿Por qué, señor? – preguntó Isaac mirándole fijamente. El caballero no le respondió, solo le miró.

- ¿Cuál es tu signo, Isaac?

- ¿Mi signo? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Tu signo zodiacal. – el niño seguía mirándole sin entender - ¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento, la sabes?

- Ah, sí, eso sí… El día 17 de febrero. – explicó contento. Camus le preguntaba demasiadas cosas, pero él estaba alegre. Nunca nadie se había preocupado tanto por saber algo de él.

- Ya veo… Acuario, entonces – le explicó Camus. Isaac se sorprendió.

- ¿Acuario como una de las doce armaduras de oro? – preguntó recordando las lecciones sobre armaduras. Camus no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

- Así es.

- ¿Y usted que signo es, señor?

- Acuario.

- ¡Ah! ¡Como yo! – exclamó contento por la noticia, por pensar que al menos él y Camus tenían algo en común. El caballero asintió. A pesar del Santuario y la crueldad de ese lugar, el niño parecía haber mantenido una actitud agradable y se hacía de trato fácil, a la vez que parecía fuerte de mente y sentimientos. Aquella era una combinación difícil de tener…

- Isaac, es mejor que vuelvas a la casa – indicó Camus.

- Sí, señor – Isaac se giró para marcharse y caminó algunos pasos, luego se volvió hacia el caballero - ¿Volveré a verle, señor Camus? – el caballero asintió y el niño sonrió, para luego alejarse del lugar corriendo.

Isaac llegó a la casa a reanudar sus entrenamientos. Parecía que el maestro hubiera regresado hacía poco tiempo. Se dedicó de lleno a los ejercicios, como los demás niños, sin embargo, a su mente venían una y otra vez las frases intercambiadas con Camus. Primeramente no entendía porque ese caballero se había interesado tanto por él, pero después de mucho meditarlo consiguió llegar a una conclusión: él tenía un cosmos y debía entrenar. Supuso que Camus avisaría a su maestro y luego tal vez a otro maestro… Seguramente acabaría yéndose igual que algunos niños de la casa, a los que había visto partir con maestros. Se puso algo nervioso al pensarlo, pero sabía que era lo que tenía que ocurrir, era la segunda parte de la evolución como aspirante en el Santuario.

Se puso contento por una parte, tanto, que su mente empezó a imaginarse demasiadas cosas. Se imaginó con un maestro que le enseñara todo y le hiciera muy fuerte, se imaginó fuera del Santuario en un lugar bonito como Finlandia, lejos del Demonin y sus amigos… Pero su imaginación le jugó una mala pasada. A estar lejos del Santuario, tampoco vería nunca más a Camus y eso le entristeció.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Isaac se marchó y Camus seguía en el mismo lugar, intentando poner orden a lo que haría de ahora en adelante. El destino había querido que Isaac fuera su alumno para competir por la armadura del Cisne: todas las piezas encajaban y sin duda, se trataba de él. Le hubiera gustado haberse dado cuenta antes, sin embargo, todo ocurría cuando tenía que ser.

Tranquilamente se dirigió hacia las Doce Casas, caminando de forma pausada. Pasaría tiempo en Siberia, donde planeaba entrenar al niño. Y aunque él agradecía la estancia en ese lugar mas que ninguna otra cosa, dejar atrás el Santuario implicaba otras tantas. Se detuvo ante el octavo templo haciendo notar su presencia y luego entró en él. Milo salió al momento a su encuentro.

- Vaya, si es el gran Camus de Acuario – le saludó Milo sonriente. Camus solo le miró, sin demostrar ningún sentimiento en concreto.

- He encontrado al niño – dijo Camus directo al grano. Milo se sorprendió.

- Dijiste que no habías encontrado a nadie en tu "viaje"

- Sorprendentemente, el niño estaba en el Santuario – Milo arqueó una ceja - ¿Recuerdas al pequeño que estaba en el acantilado, Isaac?

- ¿Al que le regalabas hielo? – preguntó Milo sonriente. Camus intentó obviar el chiste y asintió. - ¿Estás seguro de que es él?

- Sí. Muy seguro – afirmó Camus.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Camus intentaba ordenar lo que haría a partir de ahora. La labor de maestro sin duda era dura y un gran reto para él, pero supuso que no le supondría ningún problema enseñarle a aquel niño todo lo que él había aprendido en las estepas siberianas. Milo por su parte estaba molesto, aunque no lo demostraba. Sin duda, la reciente noticia dada por el Patriarca de que Camus tendría que entrenar a alguien no le había hecho gracia. Era su mejor amigo y sin él la vida en el Santuario sería demasiado aburrida, aunque por otro lado, comprendía la labor de un maestro, la obligación que tenía como tal.

- ¿Y ahora que harás? – preguntó Milo curioso.

- Obviamente tengo que hablar con el Patriarca, pero no me llevaré al niño aun.

- ¿Entonces cuando?

- Tengo que ir a Siberia, preparar aquel lugar – Milo arqueó una ceja – si quieres, puedes acompañarme

- No gracias… No me gusta sufrir innecesariamente – Camus intentó ocultar una sonrisa.

- Bueno, Milo, tendré que ir a escribirle una carta al maestro del niño para…

- De acuerdo, pero puedes hacerlo en mi templo y de paso nos tomamos algo… te invito – dijo Milo empujándole hacia el interior, sin esperarse a recibir una negativa de su amigo. Aun no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que Camus y él volvieran a estar como siempre.

* * *

Todos los niños que ocupaban el salón dejaron sus estudios para centrarlos en los toques secos que se habían producido en ese momento en la puerta de madera. El maestro se levantó con aire cansino, deduciendo que le habían traído a otro alumno. Abrió muy lentamente, pero se sorprendió al ver a un guardia con un sobre en la mano.

- Señor, ¿es usted el maestro de este lugar? – preguntó el guardia respetuosamente.

- Si, soy yo

- Tome – le entregó la carta, hizo una especie de reverencia y se alejó.

El hombre solo miró el sobre contrariado. Se veía algo muy formal, demasiado para lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y tenía un sello lacrado que impedía su apertura. Lo miraba casi embelesado, sin atreverse a abrirlo o no, mientras cerraba la puerta e iba caminando hacia su sitio. Luego levantó la vista para comprobar que sus alumnos estaban todos observándole con aire curioso.

- A estudiar… - les regañó. Todos movieron la cabeza hacia abajo, centrándose en sus libros.

El maestro se sentó en su sillón. Volvió a mirar el sobre sin saber si abrirlo o no, pero aun así, la curiosidad le movía. Casi le temblaban las manos por saber que ponía allí. Lo abrió y desplegó la pulcra hoja que había dentro de él.

_Señor, _

_A partir de mañana, se requiere su presencia _

_en el templo de la Urna Sagrada._

_Cordialmente, _

_Camus de Acuario_

El maestro solo abrió los ojos impactado. Leyó y releyó de nuevo las letras que allí estaban escritas. Aquella nota seca, con solo una orden más que una invitación, donde no se explicaba nada sobre lo que tratarían… Se puso nervioso. Que un caballero de oro reclamara la presencia de alguien como él era de lo mas extraño. Varias gotas de sudor comenzaron a rondarle por la frente y se las limpió algo tembloroso. Luego bebió agua para intentar calmarse. Él no había hecho nada malo, no tenía porque temer. Sin embargo, ser requerido por lo más alto en rangos de caballeros era sin duda algo que ponía nervioso a cualquiera.

Isaac miraba a su maestro extrañado. Dedujo que habría recibido una mala noticia o algo que él no sabía catalogar. Pero el comportamiento de su maestro era de lo mas raro. Por un momento quiso saber que ponía aquella carta, pero, a fin de cuentas, era algo que a él no le incumbía.

* * *

Aquella mañana, el maestro, después de dejar a los niños entrenando, había llegado hasta la casa de Acuario. Todo el camino había sentido como un cosquilleo horrible en el estómago debido a la incertidumbre y a tener que pisar el terreno de las Doce Casas. Aquel cosquilleo se había transformado en unas punzadas cuando tuvo el undécimo templo ante él. Caminó lentamente, haciendo notar su presencia y se introdujo en la casa. Al poco vio como una figura se acercaba a él. Camus de Acuario hizo acto de presencia con todo y su armadura dorada, haciendo que el maestro se arrodillara ante él con respeto.

- Señor Camus de Acuario – comenzó intentando no parecer nervioso – he asistido al encuentro como era su petición.

- Gracias – dijo el caballero de oro - Ponte en pie, por favor – indicó. El maestro así lo hizo y le miró, intentando no hacerlo fijamente, bajando algo la vista. – Supongo que te preguntarás porque he requerido tu presencia – el maestro asintió pero siguió con la vista levemente agachada – Quisiera llevarme como aprendiz a uno de tus alumnos – aquello sorprendió al maestro, que levantó la vista para mirarle

- ¿Perdón? – a ojos del maestro aquello era bastante raro. Ninguno de los chicos que estaban a su cargo era lo bastante bueno para estar al cuidado de un caballero, mucho menos de uno de oro. A no ser que se tratara del mayor… sin embargo, él no le veían tan bueno…

- Se llama Isaac – continuó Camus.

- Lo siento, señor, no se como se llama ninguno de los niños – respondió contrariado y tal vez avergonzado. Camus no se sorprendió, aunque estuvo pensando como describir a Isaac. Si le decía como era físicamente, seguro que le confundía con cualquier otro. Todos los pequeños podrían parecer prácticamente iguales a ojos de algún maestro de ese tipo.

- Hace unos meses se rompió una mano y llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo – resumió Camus pensando si habría dicho la explicación acertada. El maestro se sorprendió.

- ¿Ese niño? – según él, ese niño no tenía nada de especial… a parte de lo de aquel día…

- Sí, ese niño – añadió Camus intentando no parecer molesto por la duda del maestro.

- De acuerdo – respondió el maestro al ver que el caballero de oro no continuaba – Le diré que prepare sus cosas.

- No, aun no – le cortó Camus – tengo que atender otros asuntos. Yo te avisaré e iré recogerle cuando llegue el momento – el maestro asintió – Y mientras tanto, no le diga nada al respecto.

- Sí, señor…

- Ahora puedes marcharte – continuó Camus.

- Gracias, señor – el maestro hizo una corta reverencia y luego salió del templo de Acuario, pensando en todo lo que se le había dicho.

- Casi pensé que se iba a poner a llorar de miedo – dijo Milo saliendo de entre las sombras, casi riendo. Camus le miró.

- No sé porque tu manía de querer ver esto… - se quejó abiertamente. Le había molestado que Milo insistiera en ver como hablaba con el maestro del niño.

- Estoy realmente aburrido… Además, me hace gracia como actúan los demás cuando ven una armadura de oro… - añadió riendo. Camus se quedó pensativo. Su mente se dirigió hacia el pequeño al cual entrenaría. Él seguro que se sorprendería mucho, pero no porque fuera un caballero de oro precisamente.

* * *

Isaac se había sentado sobre la roca donde Camus solía hacerlo. Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que le viera y siempre que podía ir al acantilado, deseando verle, nunca le encontraba. Estaba enojado porque hubiera roto su promesa de que volverían a verse, aunque dedujo que como caballero seguro que estaba muy ocupado. Sacó el trozo de hielo de su bolsillo y lo miró con admiración. A pesar de los meses, seguí allí, intacto. Isaac siempre lo llevaba consigo y a pesar del frío que desprendía, no le molestaba. Recordó como un día un niño chocó con él y se alejó abrumado por haber notado demasiado frío.

Se acercó al acantilado y suspiró. Hoy era un día demasiado especial para él, sin embargo, todo se alejaba mucho de lo que había tenido hasta ahora. Los pasteles de su madre, las velas de cumpleaños, el intento de pastel de su padre y su tío al poco de llegar a Grecia… Allí en el Santuario solo tenía la vista del acantilado y el trozo de hielo que llevara en la mano.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Isaac – murmuró en voz alta, como sí así pudiera oír las voces de sus familiares.

Pero solo se oía el susurro del viento y un horrible silencio. Allí no había nadie para felicitarle, ni para darle algún regalo… Ni siquiera estaba Camus, con el que al menos podía hablar… Estuvo un rato allí en silencio, pero, a pesar de gustarle tanto la tranquilidad del lugar, en aquel momento le parecía casi asfixiante. Necesitó oír algo, aunque fueran los gruñidos del Demonin, y fue hacia la casa.

Cuando llegó, su vista se fijó en la figura de un soldado que acababa de abandonar la vivienda. El maestro estaba en la puerta mirando un sobre igual que el que hubiera recibido hacía semanas, pero esta vez no estaba tan nervioso como en aquella ocasión. Le vio entrar en la vivienda y él se dedicó a hacer algunos ejercicios, al menos para distraerse de la cruda realidad: ya tenía siete años y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello.

El maestro se sentó en la vieja butaca que siempre usaba y abrió el sobre. Sabía que dicho sobre era esperado desde hacía tiempo, así que solo le quedaba saber en que momento preciso ocurriría todo. Lo abrió algo mas despacio de lo que lo hizo la última vez y sacó el pulcro papel. De nuevo aquella letra cuidadosa y bien elaborada.

_Señor, _

_Mañana recogeré a Isaac. Pídale que prepare sus pertenencias_

_y si gusta, puede explicarle que irá a entrenar con un maestro; _

_no le diga de quien se trata._

_Cordialmente,_

_Camus de Acuario_

- Mañana… - murmuró para sí. Mañana se libraría de uno de sus alumnos y, en definitiva, de una carga. Esperaba que se convirtiera en un caballero y que no hiciera perder el tiempo a un admirado caballero de oro.

Salió de la casa y se aproximó a sus aprendices. Algunos intentaban partir rocas, otros las levantaban y se quedaban rato con ellas suspendidas, otros en cambio peleaban entre ellos, intentando practicar la defensa y el ataque… Isaac estaba cabeza abajo en una barra que servía para ese tipo de cometido. Llevaba allí un rato con los ojos cerrados sin querer pensar en nada y parecía más un murciélago dormido que un niño.

- Isaac – le interrumpieron. El niño, al oír su nombre asociado a la voz de su maestro, perdió el equilibrio y acabó cayendo al suelo.

- Si, maestro – dijo cuando se puso en pie rápidamente, abrumado por haberse caído. El maestro solo le miraba. Había optado por llamarlo por su nombre para evitar posibles confusiones.

- Ven – dijo entrando a la casa. El niño le siguió extrañado, sobre todo porque pensaba que su maestro desconocía su nombre. Pero no, no estaba soñando, lo había dicho.

El maestro se sentó en su butaca de nuevo e Isaac se quedó en pie mirándole, sin saber que esperaba de todo eso.

- Isaac – comenzó el maestro. El niño se puso nervioso al oír de nuevo su nombre, asegurando que anteriormente lo había oído – Ha llegado el momento en que debes abandonar la casa de aprendices.

- ¿Maestro? – preguntó confundido.

- A partir de ahora, deberás entrenar duramente con un maestro, para llegar a ser un caballero de Atenea que defiende la paz, el amor y la justicia en el mundo. – Isaac asintió. Lo que él había estado presintiendo era lo que había ocurrido.

- ¿Y a donde iré, maestro? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Quién será mi maestro?

- Tampoco lo sé – mintió, tal cual le hubiera ordenado el caballero de oro. Isaac apretó los labios descontento con las respuestas, sobre todo por desconocer quien le educaría a partir de ahora. – Mañana vendrán a por ti. De modo que recoge tus pertenencias, si es que tienes algunas.

- Si, maestro – asintió. Iba a marcharse pero su vista se fijó en el sobre que había en una mesa, cerca de la butaca. Parecía muy formal, como si el mismo Patriarca lo hubiera enviado – Ese sobre… ¿hablaba de mí? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Isaac, no deberías ser tan curioso, mucho menos con temas referentes a superiores a ti – le regañó. Sabía que era lo mejor para él, sobre todo si un caballero de oro iba a ser su maestro. La mayoría de los caballeros eran muy estrictos con su rango

- Lo siento, maestro – murmuró. Luego se alejó al dormitorio, pensando en recoger sus cosas, aunque no fueran muchas. Solo su pequeña mochila que aun guardara desde que había llegado al Santuario y donde aun conservaba algunas cosas de su vida anterior.

* * *

Camus entró en el Salón del Trono después de anunciar su presencia a los guardias. Caminó por la alfombra roja con aire decidido y colocó una rodilla en el suelo una vez estuvo ante el Patriarca.

- Su Excelencia – comenzó de la manera mas formal que conocía, sabiendo cual era el protocolo con respecto a aquel hombre, la máxima autoridad del Santuario, al cual nadie había visto el rostro – He encontrado al niño que aspirará a la armadura de Cisne.

- Supongo que marcharás a Siberia a entrenarle. – Camus notó de nuevo aquel matiz de voz extraño.

- Inmediatamente, Señor – respondió el caballero de oro.

- Bien, caballero de Acuario – continuó – Sin embargo, me gustaría que volvieras al Santuario cada cierto tiempo para hacer reportes de los progresos – añadió. Aquello sorprendió a Camus, ya que ese tipo de peticiones no solían hacerse cuando se trataba de entrenar, o al menos no que él supiera. Cuando se requería la presencia de alguien, simplemente se le llamaba. Sin embargo, era el deseo del Patriarca y él no podía negarse.

- Si, señor Patriarca – dijo Camus.

- Te deseo lo mejor en tu labor de maestro. Puedes retirarte, caballero de Acuario.

- Gracias, su Excelencia – terminó por decir. Hizo una reverencia y salió del templo con aire pensativo.

Camus siempre había pretendido mostrarse imperturbable, tanto como los eternos glaciares de Siberia, ante el Patriarca. Sin embargo, en los últimos años había notado algo extraño. Era cierto que él siempre había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo lejos del Santuario, pero aun así, algo no le dejaba tranquilo. En cierto modo, se alegraba de alejarse de aquel lugar y dedicarse de lleno a otra labor. Sería una dura prueba para él como maestro, pero esperaba dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Entró en el Templo del Escorpión Celeste haciendo notar su presencia, aunque Milo no salió a su encuentro. Se introdujo percibiendo el cosmos de su amigo y le halló en la cocina, tratando de prepararse algo de comer.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Milo sin mirarle.

- No mucha – dijo Camus apoyándose en la pared. Milo se giró para verle.

- Ya te marchas, ¿verdad? – Camus asintió – No pensarás ir así a ver al niño… - dijo mirándole la armadura de oro.

- Claro que no. Él no sabe que soy un caballero de oro – comentó. Milo cogió el sándwich que había recién hecho y le dio un mordisco.

- Al menos me escribirás – comentó sin haberse tragado todo lo que tenía en la boca.

- Tendré que venir cada cierto tiempo, por orden del Patriarca – anunció sin poder ocultar su extrañeza. Milo se sorprendió.

- ¿De veras?

- El Patriarca últimamente se comporta de forma extraña… - murmuró Camus como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Luego se arrepintió. Milo era su amigo, sin embargo, había cosas que era mejor no decir, sobre todo si eran referentes a la máxima autoridad del Santuario. Por otro lado, Milo era bastante fiel a lo que creía y dudaba que hubiera pensado algo mal con respecto a ese tema.

- ¿Extraña como? – preguntó comiendo de nuevo.

- Nada. Serán cosas mías – zanjó el tema – supongo que todo esto de ser maestro me pone algo nervioso – Milo arqueó un ceja.

- ¿El gran Camus de Acuario, el mago del agua y el hielo, el trozo de hielo andante… nervioso? – preguntó con una mezcla de ironía y fingido escepticismo. Camus solo suspiró levemente. Aunque quisiera negarlo, extrañaría aquellas ironías de Milo.

- Siempre serás bien recibido en Siberia si es que quieres venir algún día – comentó Camus. Milo cuestionó si realmente iría a Siberia o no.

- O mejor puedo esperar a que vengas a hacer los reportes – respondió finalmente con una sonrisa. Camus no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

* * *

Isaac no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Había dado vueltas por la cama, pensando en quien sería su maestro. Primero se había imaginado a un tipo muy fuerte pero de aspecto parecido a su maestro actual, luego la cosa había cambiado a un tipo enorme que era demasiado duro, para terminar con una especie de monstruo que le torturaba. Aquello era producto de la incertidumbre y de los mismos nervios ante cualquier cambio en su pequeña vida. Había soñado demasiadas cosas, despertándose a cada momento. Cuando por fin escuchó movimiento de sus compañeros en la habitación, indicando que era la hora de levantarse, se puso en pie y ordenó las cosas que se llevaría lo mejor que pudo, colocándolas para tomarlas en cuanto le reclamara su nuevo maestro.

Fue hacia el salón a desayunar, pensando en como sería realmente su nuevo maestro y cuando iría a por él. Luego pensó en Camus. Le dio tristeza no poder despedirse de él como hubiera deseado. Seguramente jamás volvería a verle o tal vez lo hiciera cuando fuera un caballero. Decidió pensar en lo segundo para no entristecerse y tomó su desayuno con aire nervioso.

Cuando se levantó del sitio, vio como el maestro no dejaba de mirarle. Se aproximó a él, que había indicado a los niños que salieran fuera a comenzar su entrenamiento.

- Maestro, ¿sabe usted cuando vendrá mi nuevo maestro? – preguntó sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

- No lo sé, Isaac. Dijo que hoy, pero no cuando exactamente – respondió – ve a entrenar mientras tanto.

- Si, maestro.

- El niño salió de la vivienda hacia el lugar donde todos los demás entrenaban, pero antes de pasar por la puerta, se fijo que el Demonin le estaba observando atentamente. Éste le siguió hasta que estuvo fuera y una vez junto a todos los demás, se aproximó.

- ¿Qué es eso de que te vas con un maestro? – preguntó con odio e ira acumulados.

- Un maestro me va a llevar a entrenar con él – respondió Isaac intentando no sonar petulante. Sin embargo, sabía que el Demonin estaba demasiado celoso y frustrado por la noticia. Parecía querer golpearle, pero se controlaba debido a la presencia cercana del maestro.

- No puede ser – murmuró entre dientes, con rabia profunda. Tenía muchas ganar de pegar a Isaac y él lo sabía. De vez en cuando miraba atrás por si el maestro los veía, pensando hallar algún momento para darle un fuerte golpe. Sin embargo, aquello no parecía posible sin ser visto. – Me las pagarás – gruñó finalmente con frustración – Algún día… acuérdate… algún día me las pagarás.

- Me acordaré – dijo Isaac alejándose de él para hacer otro ejercicio. Sabía que si se marchaba del Santuario, nunca más volvería a verle. Sería sencillo golpearle o pelear con él en ese momento, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en quien sería su nuevo maestro como para perder el tiempo con aquel niño. De repente no le pareció tan endemoniado. Solo era un pobre infeliz, frustrado de la vida… que ahora estaba pagando por todo lo que le había hecho a otros, sin poder conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba: ser un caballero de Atenea. – la vida pone todo en su lugar – murmuró para sí recordando las palabras que una vez le dijo su madre.

De nuevo se colgó boca abajo sobre la barra que hubiera usado el día anterior. Parecía que al sentir toda la sangre llegarle a su cabeza, se ponía menos nervioso y evitaba pensar en diferentes cosas. Pasó mucho rato así, donde solo oía como sus compañeros entrenaban, como el maestro les daba indicaciones… como unos pasos se acercaban a donde él estaba. Abrió los ojos y se topó con unas piernas ante él. Junto a ellas había una especie de bolsa de viaje no muy grande. Isaac se sorprendió e, intentando incorporarse, puso una mano en la barra quedándose con la cabeza algo mas levantada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a Camus frente a él. Se soltó de la barra y se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirar sorprendido al caballero.

- Señor Camus – murmuró sonriendo abiertamente por verle.

- Hola, Isaac – le saludó – supongo que tu maestro, ya te avisó al respecto. – el niño asintió y entonces se dio cuenta del hecho.

- ¿Usted… usted será mi maestro? – preguntó confundido y sorprendido, deseando internamente que Camus dijera que sí.

- Eso es. Desde ahora en adelante seré tu maestro e iremos a entrenar a Siberia – Isaac sonrió abiertamente ante la noticia y casi tuvo que contenerse por no abrazar al caballero. No podía haber recibido mejor información en toda su vida, ni mejor regalo de cumpleaños, aunque hubiera sido al día siguiente. Por fin se marcharía del Santuario y lo haría con la persona que más admiraba.


	6. Siberia

Hola. Antes de comenzar con el capítulo queria pedir disculpas por la tardanza en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero no pude escribir hasta ahora debido a una serie de asuntos personales. Agradezco a todos los q se toman su tiempo en leer y también siguen el fic.

He comentado a todos los que dejaron review personalmente, pero queria decirle a Danae, a la cual no puedo mandarle pm, q gracias por seguirlo y q me alegro mucho de q te guste el fic. Y tb de q te agrade q salga Milo. como ves, ¡seguirá saliendo! sin él no es igual la cosa jejeje.

Pues nada, ahí os dejo con el capítulo. Espero q os guste^^

* * *

CAPITULO 6: SIBERIA

Siberia no era ni mucho menos como Isaac había imaginado. En su mente, los paisajes fríos eran todos parecidos a los de Finlandia, donde la nieve y el hielo se mezclaba en cierto modo con la vegetación, sobre todo con árboles, los hermosos pinos o abetos. Pero el paisaje siberiano que había ante él era hielo puro, única y exclusivamente, con montañas de más hielo en la lejanía. Unido a esto, las tormentas de nieve eran realmente espantosas y evitarlas en la cabaña, cerca de la chimenea, era cosa de sabios.

Isaac cerró la puerta de la vivienda al notar como los feroces copos de nieve entraban en el umbral y luego se giró para ver a su maestro. Desde que hubieran llegado a ese lugar, un par de días atrás, el panorama que se mostraba ante él no había cambiado en absoluto. La tormenta no amainaba y ellos no podían hacer mucho dada la situación. Camus se había encargado de proveer a Isaac de todo cuanto hubiera necesitado para combatir el frío, para sorpresa del niño. Se había imaginado al caballero comprándole un abrigo y eso le recordaba en cierto modo a sus padres. De modo que, desde que hubiera llegado a aquella cabaña de Siberia, no había necesitado salir de allí para nada.

Se sentó en el suelo, sobre una alfombra muy vieja, frente a la chimenea. Miró fugazmente a Camus, que leía en silencio sentado en una vieja butaca, tal cual hacía cuando se sentaba sobre la roca cerca del acantilado. Pensar que podía estar allí siempre con él, le llenaba de una enorme satisfacción, y se sentía en cierto modo privilegiado por ello. Recordó brevemente como había visto el lugar que iba a habitar a partir de ahora. La cabaña, no muy grande, le recordó en cierta manera a la casa donde había vivido con sus padres, bastante pobre y modesta. El lugar estaba ordenado y limpio, e imaginó que Camus o algún otro, lo había arreglado para que ellos vivieran allí. La vivienda se resumía básicamente a la estancia principal, donde estaba ahora, con una gran chimenea que caldeaba todo el lugar, donde había incluida una pequeña cocina. Tres puertas estaban a un lado, frente a la puerta principal: el pequeño baño y los dormitorios, uno del maestro y el otro de los alumnos. En éste ultimo era donde dormía Isaac, sobre una cama vieja, junto a otro par de ellas, todas muy juntas en el reducido espacio, que permanecían vacías. Isaac no quiso preguntar al respecto de si vendrían más alumnos, pero dedujo que ello era posible dada la distribución del lugar.

Desde que hubieran llegado a Siberia, las lecciones se habían limitado a casi las mismas que Isaac hubiera dado en la casa de aprendices. Camus había traído muchos libros, algunos pertenecientes a él mismo, lo cual lo había sorprendido sobremanera. También había libros escritos en ruso, el idioma que estaba empezando a aprender. Camus le había dicho que, viviendo en aquel lugar, era necesario que supiera hablar con las gentes. Según su información, había una pequeña aldea cercana, pero no lo suficiente como para convivir estrechamente con ellos, aunque si para obtener cualquier cosa que necesitaran.

Isaac acomodó la leña de forma que la llama siguiera viva, tal cual le hubiera enseñado su padre, dejando un breve hueco entre los palos, sin que estos se amontonaran demasiado y permitiendo que el oxigeno fluyera entre ellos. Camus dejó su libro y le observó. Le parecía curioso como el niño estaba tan familiarizado con manejar la lumbre y como lo hacía de forma correcta. También, como no se había quejado ni un momento de aquel lugar, el frío tan horrible para muchos y el continuo encerramiento en la cabaña.

Isaac, ajeno a ser observado, se alejó de la chimenea y trató de asomarse por una de las pequeñas ventanas. Sin embargo, estaban un poco altas y no llegaba a ellas.

- Maestro… - comenzó intentando no molestarle demasiado. El niño dedujo que a partir de ahora, su vida con Camus sería de ese modo, con lecciones y duro entrenamiento, y a la vez muchos momentos de silencio y tranquilidad. Supuso que se acostumbraría a ello, sin embargo, a veces echaba de menos oír algo que no fuera el crepitar de la leña - ¿Por qué son tan pequeñas estas ventanas?

- Porque si fueran amplias, como en Grecia, – explicó sin mirarle – los meses en que hay tantas horas de luz sería imposible dormir.

- Tiene sentido – dijo el niño como para sí. Luego intentó saltar para mirar por la pequeña ventana y ver si aun seguía nevando. Camus le miró y dedujo que Isaac se aburría allí dentro.

- Isaac, iremos al pueblo a por algo de comida – dijo el caballero poniéndose en pie. El niño intentó no ponerse demasiado contento pero agradecía poder salir de ahí, aunque hiciera un día horroroso.

- Si… digo… _Da_ – comentó. Camus le había dicho que a partir de ahora intentarían decir algunas palabras en ruso, sobre todo lo básico. Era algo pronto para Isaac, pero así aprendería más rápido.

El niño se enfundó en su abrigo nuevo, se puso los guantes y la cabeza la cubrió con la capucha del abrigo, que tenía unos bordes de pelo bastante calentitos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que le servirían de poco allí fuera. Pero tenía que demostrarle a Camus que aquella tormenta no era un problema para él y que podría enfrentarla como buen futuro caballero de los hielos. Lo mas curioso en su caso, eran las piernas las cuales no tenía cubiertas como con las botas del Santuario, sino que las adornaban unos calentadores bastante cómodos cuya funcionalidad entendía perfectamente. Camus se los había entregado nada mas llegar y él mismo se había puesto los suyos. Desde entonces, era algo que los caracterizaba, que le demostraba a Isaac que ya no se encontraban en el Santuario.

* * *

Los días habían pasado lentamente en Siberia. Isaac terminaba las arduas jornadas totalmente agotado y a veces casi se dormía mientras leía. Su entrenamiento era parecido a lo que había estado practicando en el Santuario con las rocas, solo que en aquel lugar, lo hacía con las montañas de hielo, todo ello unido a aquel peculiar clima. A veces había tormentas como las que conoció en sus primeros días en Siberia, otras el día estaba despejado. Sin embargo, hiciera el tiempo que hiciese, siempre había entrenamiento.

Camus era bastante estricto con él pero le ayudaba con paciencia y le indicaba como mejorar. Le guiaba en cada paso que daba, cada golpe, así como en todo lo relacionado con sus estudios. Iba mejorando en el ruso y casi siempre trataban de hablar durante el día en ese idioma. Las visitas al pueblo eran esporádicas, aunque le servían a Isaac para ver otras gentes, así como para practicar el idioma desconocido. La situación le hacía recordar la suya propia cuando llegó nuevo a Grecia tras la muerte de su madre.

Al lado de Camus casi había olvidado por completo como eran sus padres o sus años junto a ellos. A veces aquello le entristecía, pero se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por poder superar aquellas pérdidas tan valiosas aun con su corta edad. Nunca hablaba con Camus de temas personales, a pesar de que a veces quería indagar cosas sobre su admirado maestro. Pero sentía cual era su posición y el caballero no parecía muy dispuesto a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que no fueran dudas sobre la Orden de Atenea, los entrenamientos o los estudios.

Pasando un par de meses, los entrenamientos eran mas duros aun, teniendo que soportar ratos de verdadero suplicio en las montañas siberianas o bajo el agua, con apenas ropa. Se estaba acostumbrando a aquel frío y Camus le insistía en no llevar puesto nada de abrigo. Su atuendo era casi el mismo que hubiera usado en el Santuario, a excepción de los calentadores. Isaac intentaba evitar pensar en ello pero cuando sentía el cuerpo entumecido, se olvidaba de todo. Varias veces estuvo a punto de morir de hipotermia, pero Camus siempre sabía cual era el límite y le llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña antes de que ocurriera algo desagradable.

Aquel día estaba despejado e Isaac estaba preparado para otra lección, realizando sus ejercicios de calentamiento habituales.

- Isaac, hoy aprenderás una lección importante – comenzó Camus, haciendo que el niño detuviera sus ejercicios y le mirara con los ojos muy abiertos – que es primordial para los caballeros de los hielos.

_- Da_ – respondió Isaac

A lo largo de tu entrenamiento aprenderás muchas más, pero esto es la base de nuestra fuerza – el niño asintió y supo al instante la importancia que tenía la lección de su maestro.

Camus se alejó unos pasos del lugar donde estuvieran y el niño le siguió absorto, esperando a ver que es lo que su maestro le iba a enseñar.

- Isaac, en tus estudios has aprendido que todo lo que hay en el universo está compuesto de átomos.

_- Da_

- Las plantas, los animales, incluso nosotros mismos estamos formados por esos átomos – continuó el caballero mirándole fijamente para que no perdiera detalle – Al mismo tiempo, esas partículas atómicas están en continuo movimiento. Ese movimiento es el que indica la temperatura que posee el cuerpo. Si está en movimiento rápido se produce mas calor, mientras que a la inversa ocurre con el frío.

_- Da_ – respondió Isaac asumiendo cada palabra.

- Ya sabes que la destrucción se basa en la destrucción atómica propiamente dicha, la cual sería la base de la mayoría de las técnicas de cualquier caballero. – Camus se detuvo un momento – pero en las técnicas de congelación no ocurre de ese modo. No se basan en la destrucción de los átomos, sino en la ralentización de sus movimientos.

- ¿Y eso como se hace, maestro? – preguntó Isaac confundido.

- Usando tu cosmos.

- Pero mi cosmos… - Isaac se mordió un labio, pensando en que aun era algo que no controlaba y desde que habían llegado a Siberia, Camus no le había dicho en ningún momento que lo intentara.

- No te pido que lo hagas a la primera – dijo el caballero de Acuario con cierto tono agradable pero formal – pero es algo que intentaremos a partir de ahora. Tendrás que aprender a manejar tu cosmos pero no solo el cosmos en sí, sino también para adaptarlo a las técnicas de congelación. Una vez sepas detener el movimiento y congelar cualquier cosa, aprenderemos a proyectar esa energía… - Camus se detuvo pensando que quizás era demasiada información para ser tan pronto. Irían paso a paso, pero no con lentitud. - ¿Entendido, Isaac?

_- Da_ – respondió.

Camus le extendió a Isaac un pequeño trozo de madera, quizás sacado de la propia chimenea. Aun estaba algo caliente e Isaac lo miró sin saber que decir.

- Concéntrate – continuó Camus – Debes sentir el movimiento de los átomos dentro de ti – le hizo abrir la palma de la mano para que viera el pequeño trozo de madera – una vez lo sientas, intenta detener su movimiento con tu cosmos.

_- Da_ – respondió Isaac intentando concentrarse, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

El caballero de Acuario se apartó levemente de su lado, sin dejar de observarle. Isaac casi fruncía el ceño de tanto mirar el pequeño trozo de madera. Los ojos los tenía fijos y casi le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza al prestar tanta atención. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba notar nada. Pero sabía que aquello era posible si Camus se lo estaba enseñando. Seguramente su maestro sabía hacerlo sin ningún problema, y él también lo lograría. Al pensar en todo aquello, se desconcentró. Su mente remoloneó sobre la situación actual, como su maestro le enseñaba todo y como hasta hoy no le había hablado del cosmos. Dedujo que le había puesto a prueba, para ver si era apto para soportar aquel duro entrenamiento. Una vez pasado eso, le estaba enseñando otro tipo de cosas. Isaac estaba seguro de ello.

- Concéntrate – le reprendió Camus. Isaac volvió en si y murmuró un apenas audible "lo siento", para dedicarse finalmente al trozo de madera.

Pasaron algunas horas en que Isaac no lograba nada. Se había concentrado en ver el movimiento de los átomos y ni siquiera había pasado de esa parte. Después de continuar con algunos de los ejercicios usuales de cada día, Camus le llevó hacia la cabaña, para comer y descansar.

- Maestro… - dijo Isaac mientras caminaban hacia la vivienda - ¿Le resultó muy difícil hacerlo cuando era aprendiz? – Camus no le miró, solo siguió caminando.

- Siempre es difícil hacer algo nuevo, sobre todo cuando supone un gran esfuerzo – respondió. Isaac supo que no hablaba directamente de él, pero había dejado claro con aquella frase que también le había resultado difícil en su momento.

- Maestro… - continuó con sus preguntas - ¿me estaba poniendo a prueba para resistir en Siberia y por eso no habíamos aprendido esto aun? – Camus se sorprendió con la pregunta, pero intentó no mostrarlo y siguió caminando. Admiraba el hecho de que Isaac captara todo pronto, siendo una persona muy intuitiva.

- Todo es un proceso, Isaac – terminó por decir – cada cosa llega en su momento.

Isaac asintió y entró en la vivienda aun con las dudas de si realmente él tenía razón o no, pero estaba casi seguro de que Camus le había puesto a prueba y se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo superado. Sería el mejor y se convertiría en todo un caballero de los hielos, tan fuerte y virtuoso como su maestro, y pelearía a su lado en el nombre de Atenea.

* * *

Habían pasado algo mas de cinco meses desde que Isaac llegara a Siberia. Los entrenamientos seguían siendo muy duros, pero el niño se estaba acostumbrando realmente bien. No había avanzado gran cosa sobre la ralentización de los átomos, pero seguía intentándolo… En ese momento, encontrarse mirando la imponente estatua de Atenea sobre la cima de la montaña que recorrían las Doce Casas, le parecía algo muy extraño. Se había acostumbrado al frío siberiano y el calor repentino del comienzo del verano griego le provocaba un sopor angustioso. Decididamente, no era algo que hubiera echado de menos ahora que conocía un lugar tan frío como Siberia.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Camus al notarle extrañamente perturbado

_- Da_, maestro – respondió – no recordaba que aquí hacía tanto calor – Camus sonrió levemente y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al templo de Aries, seguido de su alumno.

Unos días atrás, habían recibido una formal carta del Patriarca, donde pedía a Camus regresar al Santuario. El caballero de Acuario había barajado la posibilidad de dejar a Isaac en Siberia, pero le consideraba aun demasiado pequeño para que estuviera solo en ese lugar tan apartado. Ahora se encontraban de nuevo en el Santuario.

Isaac, desde que hubieran llegado a Grecia, había estado pensando donde viviría su maestro. Desde que hubiera empezado a entrenar, ni siquiera le había preguntado sobre su rango o que armadura poseía, pero Camus tampoco había tenido interés en decírselo. El niño se limitó a seguirle y dejarse llevar. Se sorprendió cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras que daban comienzo a las Doce Casas. La única vez que había estado allí había sido cuando llegó nuevo al Santuario, y aquello parecía muy lejano ya.

- ¿Maestro, vamos a ver al Patriarca? – preguntó el niño al ver que había pasado por varios templos sin detenerse. Nadie había salido a su encuentro e Isaac pensó de nuevo si aquellos templos estaban desiertos.

- Iré a visitarle en su momento – anunció Camus. Isaac no quiso indagar más y siguió caminando, notando sopor de nuevo por el calor, a pesar de que no llevaba mucha ropa.

Había perdido la cuenta de los templos que hubieran pasado ya, puesto que aquella escalera le parecía interminable, cuando Camus se detuvo al entrar en uno de ellos. Isaac le miró sorprendido y más aun cuando vio aparecer una figura en la penumbra del pasillo. De repente barajó la posibilidad de que el guardián de aquel templo les echaría de allí por la intromisión. Tuvo algo de miedo al pensar en un caballero de oro, poderoso y furioso, que les preguntara que hacían invadiendo su territorio.

- Vaya, ¿a quien tenemos aquí? – sonó la voz, aproximándose. Camus continuó quieto, esperando. Isaac le miraba de reojo, pero notó algo familiar en la voz que les había hablado. Milo se acercó al momento dejándose ver - ¿echabas de menos el verano griego? – preguntó con ironía, acercándose a su amigo.

- Seguro – dijo Camus. Milo sonrió abiertamente, sin poder ocultar su alegría al encontrarse de nuevo con su amigo. Luego miró fugazmente a Isaac, que le observaba sin saber que pensar ni que decir.

- Hola… señor – terminó por decir, lo mas educadamente posible. Si aquel era el guardián de ese templo, se trataba indudablemente de un caballero de oro, aunque no portaba su armadura. Pensó en arrodillarse, pero al ver que Camus no lo hacía, se mantuvo quieto a su lado, sin saber porque.

- Hola, niño – dijo Milo casi por inercia.

- Se llama Isaac – le corrigió Camus - ¿recuerdas?

- Si, si – dijo Milo intentando ignorar las palabras de su amigo – lo que sea… - luego miró de nuevo al niño fijamente, quizás intentando intimidarle, pero Isaac se mantuvo en su postura, rigido como una estatua, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno – un pequeño Camus… interesante – terminó por decir como para si mismo. El caballero de Acuario le ignoró.

- El Patriarca me mandó una carta – explicó – requiriendo mi presencia en el Santuario.

- ¿Para…? – preguntó Milo centrando su atención en su amigo.

- Pues no lo sé.

- Supongo que te quedarás unos días – dijo Milo. Camus asintió.

- Te veo después – dijo finalmente, reanudando su camino. Isaac miró un momento a Milo, que le sonrió abiertamente, y luego, desconcertado, siguió a Camus.

Isaac pensó en la vez que había conocido a Milo, junto al acantilado. Según deducía de aquella pasada conversación y luego de ésta misma que había observado ahora, parecían tener confianza. Le resultaba raro que su maestro fuera tan amigo de un caballero de oro. Según sus estudios, eran lo mas alto de la Orden y había que tenerles muchísimo respeto.

- Ese caballero de oro es su amigo, ¿verdad, maestro? – terminó por decir mientras seguían subiendo los escalones.

- Así es. Se llama Milo. Es el caballero de oro de Escorpio – explicó.

- ¿Debí haberme arrodillado ante él, maestro? – preguntó confuso y avergonzado. Camus no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, pero Isaac no se dio cuenta, ya que miraba hacia abajo.

- ¿Crees que deberías haberte arrodillado? – preguntó Camus sin detenerse.

- Si. Es un gran caballero de oro – casi murmuró – debí haberlo hecho.

Camus se detuvo frente a uno de los templos. Isaac pensó que de nuevo su maestro saludaría a alguien y se aseguró a si mismo que esta vez si se arrodillaría ante el caballero de oro que apareciera. Pero para su sorpresa, Camus entró en el templo como si se tratase de su propia casa. Soltó las cosas en el suelo y se detuvo a mirarlo todo, para comprobar que seguía tal cual lo hubiera dejado. Isaac se quedó a su lado mirando también, esperando ver a alguien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – murmuró el pequeño.

- Es el templo de Acuario, Isaac. – anunció Camus, a la vez que entraba por una de las habitaciones. El niño se quedó quieto, esperando ver aparecer a su guardián. Camus volvió a salir – Esta será tu habitación – indicó, señalando la puerta por la cual había salido.

- ¿Mi habitación? – preguntó confundido. Camus asintió.

- Al menos mientras estemos en el Santuario, aunque no serán muchos días… supongo – dijo finalmente. Ni él mismo sabía que quería el Patriarca ni tampoco cuanto tiempo le llevaría estar allí.

- Maestro… - el niño no salía de su asombro y aunque siempre era intuitivo y se daba cuenta de las cosas, sabía que algo se le escapaba. Estaba tan concentrado en hacer lo correcto ante alguien superior, que la actitud de Camus le había desconcertado - ¿usted es el caballero de Acuario? – preguntó finalmente.

- Si, eso es, Isaac – respondió. El niño se impresionó sobremanera. Aquella revelación le provocó un revuelo de pensamientos difíciles de ordenar. Por un lado pensó en que es lo que hacía un caballero de oro entrenándole a él precisamente, luego en cuando encontró a Camus por primera vez y las demás veces, en las cuales nunca se había arrodillado, ni había mostrado el respeto que merecía un auténtico caballero de oro.

- Yo… no lo sabía… - murmuró mas bien para sí mismo. Camus se acercó.

- No tenías porque saberlo. – Isaac le miró – nunca te lo dije, ¿verdad?

_- Niet_ – respondió

- Bueno, siéntete como en tu casa – dijo Camus con amabilidad – tengo que ir ver al Patriarca.

Isaac seguía paralizado una vez que Camus hubo desaparecido por una habitación. "Como en tu casa", aquello era lo que le había dicho su maestro. Pero aquella era una de las Doce Casas, inalcanzable para cualquiera… todo era demasiado confuso. No dudaba ahora del enorme valor que tenía su maestro y en lo afortunado que se sentía de poder estar recibiendo sus lecciones. Corroboró aquello al verle aparecer con la armadura de oro de Acuario, la cual brillaba como Isaac nunca había visto brillar nada, ni siquiera los diamantes de cristal que caían en las tormentas siberianas.

- Maestro… - murmuró fascinado, aproximándose levemente – esta armadura es realmente… impresionante – dijo con los ojos brillándole de emoción, sin atreverse a tocar el metal. Camus sonrió levemente ante el comentario ingenuo, donde se delataba la inocencia del niño.

- Volveré pronto – anunció antes de salir del onceavo templo.

Isaac se quedó en silencio, aun confundido por la cantidad de nuevas noticias que había recibido. Aún no asimilaba del todo que su querido maestro perteneciera a lo más alto en rangos de caballeros, y dudaba de que él mismo valiera lo suficiente como para ser entrenado por alguien así. De modo que se convenció a sí mismo de ser el mejor y poner todo de su parte para no decepcionar a su maestro. Entonces decidió husmear por la casa, la cual era bastante fría y era algo que agradecía debido al calor que hacía fuera, y revisó su nueva habitación.

* * *

- Entonces… ¿tendrás mas aprendices además del mocoso ese? – preguntó Milo acomodándose en su asiento de la casa de Acuario y luego bebiendo de la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

- Sí, eso me dijo el Patriarca – respondió Camus, sin preocuparse por corregirle en que Isaac era su nombre y no "mocoso".

- Eres un niñero, Camus - se burló Milo. – Que mala suerte…

El caballero de Acuario no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar al frente y beber de su cerveza. De repente la situación había cambiado para él. No solo tenía que educar a un niño, lo cual no parecía del todo difícil tratándose de Isaac y su carácter, sino que ahora había mas aspirantes. Dos en concreto, según había dicho el Patriarca. Habían llegado al Santuario poco después de que él se marchara a Siberia y ahora tendría que llevarlos con él. Imaginaba que no sería difícil entrenar a tres muchachos…

- No es tan malo ser maestro, Milo – dijo finalmente, terminando su cerveza.

- No sé si tengo ganas de comprobarlo – añadió Milo – aunque algún día, quizás… quien sabe…

- Sí, quien sabe… - Milo le miró. Luego se levantó y fue a por otro par de cervezas, sin preguntar a su amigo si quería otra. Se la extendió y Camus comenzó a beber.

- Si viniste a recoger a esos niños, ¿Por qué te trajiste al otro? – preguntó curioso, sentándose de nuevo.

- No sabía porque me había llamado el Patriarca, cuanto tiempo estaría aquí… y pensé que era muy pequeño para quedarse solo en Siberia… - explicó casi por inercia, diciendo lo último como si se le hubiera escapado. Milo solo arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Demasiado pequeño? Camus, Camus, si te encariñas con los niños lo vas a llevar mal. – el apelado le miró de reojo.

- ¿Quién habló de encariñamiento?

- Pero imagínate por un momento que… no sé… ¿se muere?

- Tuvo mala suerte… – respondió Camus inmediatamente. – Además, todos morimos. Nadie está libre de la muerte, mucho menos los caballeros…

Milo no respondió y se detuvo a cavilar aquello. Realmente debía ser duro cuidar y enseñarle todo a unos niños para que murieran o ocurriera algo parecido. Sabía como era la vida en el Santuario: demasiado dura para muchos. Todos los días morían aprendices, y no solo los que comenzaban… Dudaba que Camus realmente sintiera indiferencia con respecto al tema, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Su amigo, fiel a su título, era capaz de tomarse algo así con total indiferencia… o eso creía.

Milo miró hacia la puerta tras la cual supuestamente descansaba Isaac. Se había ido a dormir hacía un rato y ellos habían aprovechado para tomar unas cervezas y charlar amigablemente. Era algo que el caballero de Escorpio echaba de menos e imaginaba que también le ocurría a Camus, aunque nunca se lo iban a decir. Disfrutar de momentos relajados no era algo que ocurriera muy a menudo en el Santuario.

Isaac intentaba no hacer ni un leve ruido pegado a la puerta, casi ni respiraba y eso le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza. Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo la de su maestro o más bien, la de dos caballeros de oro, estaba muy mal. Pero sentía mucha curiosidad por como se desenvolvían con respecto a sus amistades los caballeros de dicho rango. Agudizó el oído al notar como hablaban de él mismo, pero a veces las voces le llegaban distorsionadas, así que pegó mas la oreja a la puerta. Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo. Se apoyó en las manos y levantó un poco la vista para toparse con unos pies. Después continuó con su recorrido hasta detenerse en el rostro de Milo, que arqueaba una ceja como pidiendo algún tipo de explicación.

Isaac se levantó de inmediato, sonrojado y avergonzado, intentando no mirar directamente al caballero de Escorpio. Desvió la vista hacia su maestro esperando una regañina, pero Camus no se había movido de su sitio.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Milo, haciendo al pequeño que le mirara.

- Lo siento – atinó a decir, intentando no sonar demasiado nervioso. Pero lo estaba…

- ¿Lo siento? ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir? – preguntó Milo, de brazos cruzados y con su aspecto más intimidante. Isaac trataba de no mirarle y deseaba marcharse de allí. Sabía que de los cobardes nunca se había dicho nada, pero al hallarse frente a un caballero de oro todo el valor se había esfumado.

- Lo sie… ¡Perdóneme, señor caballero de oro! – añadió agachando la cabeza. Milo casi se estaba aguantando la risa y Camus seguía en su sitio. – ¡Perdóneme usted también, maestro! – continuó mirando al caballero de Acuario que le devolvió la mirada. Camus solo asintió con un gesto corto.

- Tal vez debas ser castigado… - dijo Milo, haciendo que el niño le mirara sorprendido. No sabía porque pero la palabra "castigo" en boca de ese caballero daba bastante miedo.

- Señor… - Isaac solo agachó la mirada y tragó saliva, sin saber que esperar. Milo seguía frente a él y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro difícil de catalogar.

- Veamos que hacemos contigo…

- A dormir… - les interrumpió Camus levantándose y empujando levemente a un sorprendido Isaac hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, dejando a Milo con la palabra en la boca. Milo solo ladeó sus sonrisa y luego se sentó. Isaac se dejó llevar. – Y nada de escuchar a hurtadillas – añadió con gesto severo. Isaac asintió enérgicamente y cerró la puerta. Camus volvió a su sitio.

- Me has interrumpido la diversión – se quejó Milo.

- Te olvidas de que es mi alumno y mi responsabilidad… en todos los sentidos – dijo Camus. Milo solo rió.

Isaac se sentía extraño al hallarse de nuevo junto la cabaña donde había vivido el corto tiempo de su estancia en el Santuario. Todo parecía mucho mas pequeño, incluido los niños que entrenaban fuera bajo la supervisión del maestro, el mismo que le había entrenado a él. Miraba algo alejado a los niños que, según le había comentado Camus, ahora vivirían también en Siberia. Serían compañeros de entrenamiento… Ambos estaban quietos, quizás algo asustados, junto a su maestro, de frente a Camus, cerca de la cabaña y algo alejados de los muchachos que entrenaban. No se parecía en nada a la situación que Isaac hubiera vivido según su propia experiencia y le resultaba algo bastante ajeno.

Sin embargo, su mirada se detuvo sobre una persona que destacaba entre los demás niños. Allí seguía el Demonin, con su mismo aspecto de siempre, solo que esta vez se encontraba dirigiendo a los mas pequeños en su entrenamiento. Isaac estaba levemente sorprendido por tal hecho. Le miraba como portaba una vara larga e indicaba que ejercicios hacer. Isaac no entendía para que portaba dicha vara, hasta que vio azotar a uno de los pequeños que había realizado mal un ejercicio. Isaac cerró los ojos con dolor.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian… - murmuró para si bastante molesto, apretando los puños. Después se decidió y fue hacia donde se encontraba aquel niño lloroso que estaba siendo golpeado.

- Tú… - gruñó el Demonin dejando de pegar al niño lastimado, que solo se tapaba la cabeza con las manos, y lloriqueaba gritando que parara. El Demonin se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a Isaac. Había crecido y le sacaba bastante más de una cabeza, pero Isaac no se impresionó. – Volvemos a vernos… - y esbozó una sonrisa de victoria que se transformó en una escalofriante carcajada.

_Continuará..._

_

* * *

_

Notas:

Da = Si. En ruso

Niet = No. En ruso


	7. Rivales

Hola. Sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar y sé que no es excusa decir que he estado demasiado ocupada... pero es la verdad. Ahora intentaré publicar más seguido, o eso espero.

Agradezco a todos los que están siguiendo el fic y dejan comentarios. Me alegra que os guste.

* * *

CAPITULO 7: RIVALES

A Isaac ya no le intimidaba su risa sádica, ni tampoco el hecho de que fuera más grande que él, ni siquiera el que llevara una vara enorme como posible arma… El Demonin no suponía para él nada más que una lacra en el Santuario. Y como tal, debía desaparecer para proveer de paz y tranquilidad aquel sagrado lugar. Isaac sabía que podría derrotarle, incluso si se apuraba, matarle, pero no tenía del todo claro cómo manejar la situación que se le presentaba.

Se aproximó al niño lloroso y le levantó del suelo mientras el pequeño le observaba asustado por no conocerlo, pero a la vez agradecido por haber sido rescatado. A Isaac le vinieron a la mente miles de situaciones antes vividas con el Demonin, una de las cuales se parecía bastante a la actual. Aquel niño que vivía con él en la cabaña de aprendices y cuyo nombre desconocía había muerto y no iba a permitir que ocurriera también con este que tenía delante.

- ¿Por qué te deja el maestro hacer esto? – preguntó Isaac encarándose al Demonin, que solo se limitaba a mirarle con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras el pequeño se alejaba de la escena.

- Porque soy superior a todos los que hay aquí – respondió golpeando con la vara a otro niño que estaba a su alcance. Isaac frunció el ceño.

- Si fueras superior, cuidarías de ellos, les enseñarías lo que sabes… pero no les maltratarías – añadió Isaac con rabia.

- A fuerza de palos es como se aprende. ¿No es asi como te enseña tu dorado maestro? – dijo con burla, golpeando la palma de su mano varias veces con la vara en señal de amenaza. – Entonces no es un buen maestro – añadió al ver que no respondía.

Isaac apretó los puños. Una cosa era que se riera de él y otra de su maestro. No se lo iba a permitir. Camus jamás le había puesto una mano encima y había aprendido muchas cosas en el corto tiempo que llevaba a su lado.

- ¡No digas nada de mi maestro! ¡Es mejor persona y caballero de lo que tú serás jamás! – gritó enfurecido.

El Demonin solo se limitó a reírse con burla y miró de reojo a Camus, que ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo, hablaba con el maestro de los pequeños y con sus futuros discípulos.

- Me dijeron que fuiste con el peor caballero de oro que hay – cizañó, provocando que Isaac empezara a encolerizarse – así que no tuviste tanta suerte, extranjero. Es un caballero de oro bastante mediocre…

Isaac, rojo por la ira y no pudiendo controlarse, se abalanzó sobre el Demonin, haciendo que este se sorprendiera, pero que a la vez sonriera. Había conseguido lo que quería.

- ¡No hables así de mi maestro! – gritó intentando golpearle. El otro niño le esquivaba y de vez en cuando atinaba a darle con la vara. Isaac solo se cegaba en su empeño por hacerle pagar su burla y el daño que estaba causando a los aspirantes.

- Solo digo verdades… - rio el otro, esquivándolo de nuevo – grandes verdades…

Isaac se detuvo. No estaba consiguiendo nada por el tremendo enfado que estaba sufriendo. Tomó aire levemente y miró con enojo al Demonin.

- ¿Qué pasa, no sabes hacer nada más? – se burló el grandullón - ¿Qué has hecho en Siberia entonces, contar osos? – Isaac apretó los puños, aun rojo de ira – Ves como me demuestras que tu maestro es un inútil, que no es capaz de enseñarte a pelear con…

El finlandés consiguió acallar esas palabras al encender su cosmos de repente. Todo a su alrededor se tornó levemente blanco y la temperatura comenzó a descender. Concentró su energía en una mano y la lanzó contra el Demonin, con toda su rabia y fuerza, que recibió el ataque de lleno en el pecho. Seguidamente se abalanzó contra él sin dejarle caer al suelo y comenzó a golpearle sin parar. El mayor cayó al suelo, tirando también la vara, y llegando a protegerse la cabeza con las manos. Su ropa estaba cubierta de escarcha y un frio mortal recorría todo su cuerpo. Alrededor se habían congregado los demás aspirantes en círculo, que al ver como el tirano de su casa era derrotado, hacían gestos de victoria y animaban a Isaac, que, cegado, continuaba golpeándole.

De repente se hizo el silencio e Isaac notó como alguien le agarraba del brazo, haciéndole detenerse. En su furia, se volvió dispuesto a golpear a cualquier amigo del Demonin que intentara salvarle. Tenía el puño preparado, pero al ver quien le sostenía el brazo, se detuvo, dejando su puño a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de su maestro. Camus le miraba fijamente con ojos gélidos, sin pronunciar palabra, haciéndole al niño paralizarse.

- Vámonos – dijo el caballero de oro, finalmente, con tono seco pero enérgico. Isaac solo agachó la vista y le siguió, pero antes logró echar un último vistazo al derrotado Demonin.

El camino hasta la casa de Acuario nunca le había parecido a Isaac tan interminable. Su maestro no había dicho una palabra desde que dejaron la zona de aspirantes y el niño ni siquiera podía saber si Camus estaba o no enfadado hasta que llegaron a la vivienda. El caballero se giró para mirarle y el pequeño solo pudo intentar sostenerle aquella fría mirada el mayor tiempo posible.

-¿En qué estabas pensando? – preguntó Camus finalmente.

- En… yo… - Isaac no sabía por dónde comenzar – ese niño es malo… yo le conocía… ¿recuerdas que…?

- Te he preguntado que en qué estabas pensando – insistió Camus cruzando los brazos. Isaac tragó saliva.

- En derrotarle, maestro. En acabar con él. – terminó por decir.

- ¿Acaso no te he enseñado nada?

- Muchas cosas, maestro

- Y creí que una de ellas era "no golpear cegado por la rabia a un adversario"

- Es que él dijo muchas cosas… ¡estaba pegando a un niño! – se defendió Isaac.

- No me estas escuchando – continuó Camus - ¿te enseñé o no eso?

- Si, maestro.

- No, no lo hice. – Isaac le miró confundido – si lo hubiera hecho, habrías pensado, habrías razonado qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, y no te habrías lanzado contra ese niño golpeando a diestro y siniestro. – añadió quizás con decepción. El pequeño solo pudo bajar la cabeza, avergonzado.

- Lo siento, maestro – atinó a decir.

- Sin contar con la ética que debe poseer un buen caballero. Nunca debes ensañarte con alguien inferior a ti, mucho menos si ni siquiera es una batalla. Y por supuesto, debes permanecer impasible a lo que digan o…

- ¡Pero estaba golpeando a otros niños! ¡No podía permitirlo! – le cortó Isaac.

- Cuestionar eso correspondía a su maestro, no a ti.

- Es mala persona, es…

- No estás entendiendo nada, Isaac. – el niño le miró intentando atisbar en el rostro de Camus algún indicio de decepción. Pero allí no había nada. Si su maestro estaba enfadado o decepcionado no lo mostraba abiertamente.

- Yo…

- No saldrás de la casa de Acuario hasta que tengas claro lo que ha ocurrido, analices lo que está bien o mal y qué podría haber sido diferente. – sentenció el caballero de oro, que salió de la casa dejando al niño solo.

Isaac pasó horas sentado en el sofá, repasando lo que había acontecido con el Demonin, intentando analizar la situación tal cual Camus le hubiera dicho. Sabía que había actuado mal en los puntos que había tocado su maestro, pero por otro lado, se sentía orgulloso por haber defendido a esos niños y, por supuesto, por haber logrado encender su cosmos. Recordaba el aspecto levemente congelado que había tenido el Demonin y sonrió. Lo había logrado después de varios meses… por fin había encendido su cosmos de nuevo…

-¿Qué pasa por esa mente perversa? – interrumpió sus cavilaciones una voz salida de la nada. Isaac, que había ido escurriéndose hasta quedar medio tumbado en el sofá, se incorporó de repente para mirar quien había hablado. Encontró a Milo de pie frente a él, arqueando una ceja.

- ¿Mente qué? – terminó por preguntar.

- Estabas sonriendo satisfecho, niñito. Sé que Camus tiene una buena consideración de ti, pero esa sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno… - Isaac solo se sentó derecho en el sofá sin saber que decir.

- Estoy contento porque encendí mi cosmos. – terminó por explicar. Milo arqueó una ceja.

- ¿De veras? ¡Qué sorprendente, encendiste tu cosmos! – fingió emocionarse, lo cual alegró a Isaac que confiaba en la veracidad de los sentimientos del caballero

- ¿Verdad que si? ¡Lo he logrado! – añadió contento.

- Se supone que entrenas para eso, niño – le cortó con burla, mientras suspiraba levemente. Isaac se vino abajo de inmediato, captando entonces la ironía en las palabras del caballero. Milo no se alegraba por él, era obvio. - ¿Y dónde está tu querido maestro?

- No lo sé – terminó por responder – se fue hace rato…

- Ya veo… - Milo se sentó en una silla para sorpresa de Isaac. – Tráeme algo de beber – ordenó al pequeño.

Isaac obedeció, sin saber por qué. Camus nunca le ordenaba cosas de ese tipo, pero el caballero de Escorpio le intimidaba, y no se atrevía a cuestionarle nada. Le trajo la bebida pensando en por qué se quedaba en la casa de Acuario si su maestro no estaba, pero sin atreverse a preguntarle. Milo bebió en silencio, mirando de reojo al niño.

-¿Cuándo os vais a Siberia? – preguntó finalmente. Isaac solo se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé.

- Pero a ver, niño, ¿no se supone que Camus tiene dos alumnos nuevos?

- Si, hoy ha hablado con ellos… - dijo sin querer añadir ningún dato sobre el "incidente". – pero no me ha dicho cuando nos vamos.

- Este Camus y sus misterios… - murmuró Milo como para sí. Luego miró al pequeño de reojo – tendrás rivales, niño.

- ¿Rivales? – preguntó Isaac confundido.

- Si, rivales. ¿Qué pasa, no sabes hablar griego? ¿Sabes lo que es un rival?

- Si, si que lo se… lo que quiero decir es que… - Isaac se detuvo. Él no conocía a aquellos niños nuevos, pero pensaba que al ir todos a Siberia tendría amigos y así no se sentiría tan solo en aquel lugar – Tendré nuevos amigos – terminó por decir.

- ¿Amigos? – Milo comenzó a reír a carcajadas – que divertido eres… - Isaac le miraba muy confundido. El caballero bebió. – Entérate de esto… esos niños no son tus amigos… A partir de ahora, todo el que vaya a entrenar contigo y Camus es un rival para la armadura de bronce. No tendrás amigos y deberás demostrar que vales mucho más que cualquiera. Así son las cosas. Cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor – sentenció bebiendo de nuevo. Isaac le miró asombrado.

- No… no lo había visto de ese modo – terminó por decir el pequeño. Milo terminó de beber y se levantó del sitio. Hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida y se alejó tal cual hubiera entrado, dejando a un confundido Isaac.

* * *

Camus subía las escaleras, cerca de la casa de Acuario, cuando se encontró con Milo, que bajaba a su templo casi con aire ausente. Ambos se detuvieron.

- ¿Ya viste a tus nuevos alumnos? – preguntó el caballero de Escorpio con curiosidad. Camus asintió.

- Sí. Nos marcharemos mañana – Milo arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Sí – respondió, a la vez que miraba instintivamente hacía arriba, al final de la hilera de templos. Milo giró la vista para ver qué había llamado la atención de su amigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó - ¿Qué me he perdido? – Camus dudó un momento ante que decirle pero luego negó con la cabeza.

- Nada – terminó por decir – esos niños deben empezar su entrenamiento cuanto antes e Isaac reanudarlo – Milo arqueó una ceja de nuevo.

- ¿Y por eso miras al templo de… de Piscis? ¿o del Patriarca? – evaluó.

Camus conocía a Milo desde siempre y sabía cómo era. No quería hablar sobre nada que pudiera ponerle en alerta y menos cuando solo era una sospecha, una idea que se había formado en su mente, pero que no estaba fundada en nada. Era más fácil alejarse del Santuario, estar en Siberia entrenando a esos niños…

- Milo, realmente estás imaginando cosas – añadió Camus.

- Lo que sea… - dijo el caballero cansado por las evasivas. Le agotaba el hecho de que su amigo fuera tan cerrado y tan difícil saber qué pensaba realmente. Lo más extraño era que solían compartir los pensamientos pero Camus estaba misterioso últimamente y Milo creía que se debía al hecho de ser maestro, a la presión que debía suponer.

- Tengo que hablar con Isaac – dijo el caballero de Acuario – Nos veremos después – Milo asintió y cada cual reanudó su camino.

Camus subió las escaleras hacia su templo, sin dejar de apartar la vista del templo del Patriarca. Había algo allí que le ponía nervioso y eso no era cosa que le ocurriera normalmente. Sentía algo diferente, algo extraño, que no había ocurrido antes cuando entrenaba para la armadura de oro o cuando llegó al Santuario, pero que venía sintiendo de unos pocos años atrás. Y al ser su sospecha relacionada con el Patriarca, no se sentía con derecho a hablarlo con nadie, ni siquiera con su amigo Milo.

* * *

Isaac, por su parte, pensaba en las palabras que hubiera dicho el caballero de Escorpio. Las cosas eran realmente complicadas cuando uno intentaba formar parte de la Orden de Atenea. Si tan solo pudiera entrenar y ser el caballero del Cisne y que los demás también, de algún modo, lograran ser algo… Sabía que Milo tenía razón, pero no quería asumirlo. Sería mejor pensar que aquellos niños eran sus amigos…

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando oyó entrar a su maestro en la casa de Acuario. Se sentó muy derecho en su sitio y esperó… Camus se acercó sin decir nada y solo le miró.

- Mañana nos marchamos a Siberia – dijo.

- Sí, maestro… - respondió Isaac. Camus fue a alejarse, pero el niño tuvo la necesidad de que dijera algo más – su amigo… el caballero Milo estuvo aquí.

- Lo sé – respondió y al momento entró por la puerta de su dormitorio. Isaac estaba nervioso. No sabía si Camus le iba a referir en algún momento lo que había pasado o si simplemente lo dejaría estar.

- Maestro… - comenzó al verle volver. El caballero se giró a mirarle – he pensado en lo que hablamos… - Camus asintió y esperó sus palabras - Creo que no debí haberme enfadado tanto pero ese Dem… niño realmente me enfureció.

- Estamos entrenando para eso, para que controles tus sentimientos y emociones – sentenció el caballero de Acuario.

- Pero también… ¡logré encender mi cosmos! – añadió sin poder ocultar su alegría. Camus suspiró levemente, con un gesto apenas perceptible.

- Lo hiciste… pero esa no era la forma de lograrlo. Y tú lo sabes… lo sabes muy bien, ¿verdad? – Isaac asintió.

- Sí, maestro.

* * *

Isaac estaba contento, en cierto modo, por ver el dormitorio que durante meses había estado frío y solitario, lleno de gente. Los dos niños que lo compartían con él se llamaban Arsen y Yegor. Arsen tenía siete años, el pelo negro ondulado, que nunca conseguía manejar y le hacía parecer recién levantado, y los ojos muy negros y grandes. Era griego, bajito, y no hablaba ni una palabra de ruso. Estaba asustado por la situación que comenzaba a vivir, pero trataba de disimularlo. Casi siempre miraba a Isaac con curiosidad y parecía que la presencia de Yegor le fuera totalmente indiferente.

Yegor, por su parte, era el mayor. Tenía ocho años, el pelo comenzando a ser largo, de un color marrón muy extraño, y de ojos verdosos. No conocía su procedencia, aunque su nombre no era griego, y no hablaba nada de ruso. Era algo más alto y recio que los otros, y casi siempre les miraba como si fueran poca cosa.

Isaac no sabía si alguno le caía bien o mal, y tampoco quería detenerse a pensar en ello. Solo había sido amable durante la presentación que había hecho Camus y en el viaje a Siberia. Les había explicado todo lo referente a la cabaña donde ahora vivirían, donde estaban las cosas, e incluso alguna idea de cómo sería el entrenamiento. Arsen había mirado al suelo, sin saber que decir, mientras que Yegor se había limitado a sacar una navaja, que Isaac no sabía donde había conseguido, y raspaba un trozo de madera.

El primer día, Camus no había comenzado con el entrenamiento, ni había hecho referencia a él. Isaac deducía que, igual que ocurrió con él mismo, pretendía que los niños se familiarizaran con el entorno. Todos hablaban en griego, aunque el maestro había comenzado a introducir alguna palabra en ruso, como venía haciendo últimamente, logrando que los alumnos nuevos se confundieran. En ningún momento rechazaron algo de lo que Camus dijera y parecían adaptados al lugar, o al menos eso le parecía a Isaac. El finlandés se había dormido escuchando la respiración de los demás, haciéndole recordar a cuando vivía en la cabaña de entrenamiento…

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se dirigían a la zona donde realizaban los ejercicios, cerca de la cabaña. Isaac y Camus llevaban ropas cómodas y ligeras, como solían hacer siempre, sin embargo, aquella indumentaria en los niños nuevos había provocado problemas. Yegor había gruñido ante la idea de vestirse de aquella forma. Había mirado los calentadores de las piernas con recelo y los había lanzado sobre la cama. Luego se había dejado la camiseta de manga corta, disimulando el enorme frío que sentía. Arsen, por su parte, se había puesto toda la ropa, pero su cara se había tornado blanca y no podía evitar tiritar. Los dientes le castañeaban y se abrazaba a si mismo intentando entrar en calor. Por suerte, no estaba nevando, pero hacía aire y de vez en cuando volaban aquí y allá algunos copos pequeños como cristales que conseguían entumecer la piel. Yegor se había puesto blanco también pero tenía los puños apretados, intentando mantenerse firme y evitando a toda costa tiritar.

- Pronto os acostumbrareis al frío – dijo Isaac con una sonrisa. Yegor le miró casi con odio y comenzó a moverse en ejercicios de calentamiento para no entumecerse, mientras que Arsen solo levantó la vista levemente sin poder dejar de tiritar

- No… no…

- Muévete – le dijo Isaac – así entrarás en calor. - El otro le hizo caso, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no lo lograba.

El entrenamiento, para el gusto de Isaac, fue muy básico, pero el niño entendía que debía dar un margen a los nuevos para que se acostumbraran a la situación. Intentaba ayudarles en todo momento y, sobre todo, comprenderles.

Ya en la cabaña, Arsen había tomado la sopa caliente con ganas, pero aun temblando. Luego se había sentado delante de la chimenea con los brazos extendidos. El color le había vuelto un poco, pero se encontraba realmente mal. Yegor se había sentado también próximo a la chimenea y raspaba de nuevo su palo. Isaac les observaba curioso y se giró a su maestro, hablándole en voz baja para que no pudieran oírle.

- Maestro Camus, ¿cree que podrán acostumbrarse a entrenar con esa ropa?

- Tú te acostumbraste, ¿verdad? – Isaac asintió. Pero también sabía que él procedía de un lugar frío, no de Grecia, como los otros niños.

Aquella noche Isaac no podía dormir. Oía a Arsen gimotear, más bien llorar, a cada momento. Yegor se movía a un lado y otro de la cama, con impaciencia, hasta que se incorporó.

- ¡Cállate de una vez, llorona! – gruñó, golpeando con su almohada en la cabeza de Arsen, que, sorprendido, solo pudo ahogar sus lágrimas y gemir levemente. Se refugió más entre las mantas. Isaac se levantó de un salto de la cama.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – se encaró con el mayor. Este se había tumbado en su cama y miró a Isaac se reojo.

- Acuéstate – ordenó – ¡y dejadme dormid de una vez! – miró a Isaac y le mostró la navaja que siempre llevaba, con aire amenazante. El finlandés le iba a responder, le iba a decir que un arma no era problema para él… pero en ese momento recordó las palabras de Camus en el Santuario, cuando había tenido el encontronazo con el Demonin. Yegor era más débil que él, así que debía dejarlo estar… por ahora…

Isaac volvió a su cama y trató de conciliar el sueño. Arsen intentaba ahogar su llanto para no ser molestado de nuevo y Yegor no volvió a decir nada. Sin embargo, Isaac recordó en aquel momento las palabras que hubiera mencionado Milo y le hicieron dudar. ¿Realmente tenía a su lado amigos o eran rivales?

_Continuará..._


	8. Cambios

Hola, tal cual había prometido, no he tardado mucho en actualizar jeje. ¡Espero que dure! También espero que os guste este capítulo y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen el fic.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8: CAMBIOS

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas desde que los tres niños llegaran a Siberia desde el Santuario. Durante ese tiempo el entrenamiento había seguido siendo muy básico, sobre todo para Arsen. El pequeño no lograba acostumbrarse al clima tan fácilmente y su rostro estaba blanco, los labios y las uñas moradas, así como un leve tiritar que no le abandonaba. Isaac dudaba mucho que ese niño lograra ser algún día un caballero de los hielos, pero tampoco estaba seguro… Yegor se había acostumbrado en cierta medida al entrenamiento, aunque parecía ayudarle el hecho de ser un tipo duro, como Isaac le describía. Si sentía frío, no lo mencionaba, si tenía miedo, tampoco. Casi no hablaba con los demás, ni siquiera cuando oía sollozar a Arsen por las noches.

Paradójicamente, Isaac les ayudaba en el entrenamiento y notaba como Camus le observaba y a veces le dejaba hacer, casi sin mencionarle nada. El niño lo hacía instintivamente, sin detenerse a pensar si ello era o no correcto. Después de esos días había llegado a la firme conclusión de que las palabras de Milo eran erróneas, ya que aquellos niños, el maestro Camus y él, eran un grupo, eran amigos… casi una familia… aunque una familia muy extraña.

- ¿En el pueblo que hay cerca… hay mucha gente? – le preguntó un día Arsen cuando estaban sentados estudiando. Precisamente, Camus y Yegor habían ido a por provisiones al pueblo.

- No muchos… - dijo Isaac levantando la vista para mirarle, sorprendiéndose porque el niño iniciara una conversación – pero por los alrededores es casi lo único que podemos encontrar – el niño sonrió, pero el otro no le devolvió el gesto y continuó con sus libros.

Isaac a veces se desesperaba. Camus no era muy comunicativo pero hablaban de cosas, aunque fuera del entrenamiento y los estudios. Pero aquellos niños eran absolutamente difíciles, uno por duro y el otro por débil…

- ¿Te gusta Siberia? – insistió Isaac. Arsen simplemente negó con la cabeza - ¿De dónde procedes?

- Santuario – se limitó a decir. Isaac suspiró levemente y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ahora que hace buen tiempo – continuó Isaac al rato, molesto por el silencio. Arsen levantó la cabeza de sus libros y le miró de reojo – tal vez el maestro Camus nos entrene en el agua. – el otro niño le miró horrorizado por la idea. Las palabras "buen tiempo" y "nadar" asociadas a Siberia no tenían sentido.

- Espero que no – logró decir impresionado.

- Pues me dijo que lo haríamos cuando los barcos pudieran navegar e hiciera mejor tiempo. Creo que ya se puede. – añadió casi con entusiasmo.

- Aquí siempre está todo helado – terminó por decir el otro, mirándole como si Isaac fuera un demente.

- Aquí donde vivimos sí, pero más allá, creo que hay ríos y también está el mar… - comentó Isaac siguiendo con lo suyo – no he ido nunca, pero lo oí comentar en la aldea… ya sé algo más de ruso – dijo contento.

- Odio el ruso – añadió el otro. Isaac frunció el ceño. Ese niño odiaba todo, no tenía ilusión por nada.

Por suerte, en ese instante volvieron del pueblo Camus y Yegor, cargados de provisiones. Isaac se levantó del sitio de inmediato para ayudarles a colocar todo. Después, Camus les ayudó a estudiar y les aleccionó en algunos asuntos. Mientras comían, Isaac, molesto de nuevo por el silencio, comenzó su conversación, como casi siempre hacía.

- Maestro Camus, ¿es cierto que por aquí cerca hay ríos helados? – preguntó. Arsen apretó los puños levemente y maldijo a Isaac en su mente porque iba a proponer la idea de ir a "bañarse" en un lugar como aquel.

- Sí, eso es. ¿Por qué?

- Es que usted me comentó hace tiempo que algún día entrenaríamos en el agua y quería saber cómo sería eso.

- Nada agradable, seguro – murmuró Yegor casi con un gruñido. Isaac le ignoró.

- Pero aún no podemos… no es seguro para vosotros, Isaac – explicó Camus – precisamente hoy me dijeron en la aldea que hubo un accidente no muy lejos de aquí. Un barco que iba hacia el mar se hundió y creo que no hubo supervivientes.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Isaac asombrado. Arsen levantó la vista para fijarla en el maestro, casi aterrado – espero que descansen en paz – se limitó a decir Isaac. En ese momento recordó a su madre. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin pensar en ella, ni tampoco en su padre. No sabía porque lo había hecho, si por la religiosidad que siempre mostraba ella o si simplemente porque a veces la echaba de menos…

Aquella noche Isaac había dormido del tirón. No se había despertado ni un momento por los sollozos de Arsen, ni por los gruñidos de Yegor… y era de lo más extraño. Se incorporó en la cama al notar movimiento y vio al mayor vistiéndose como siempre hacía. Arsen aún dormía, acurrucado en su cama, envuelto hasta la cabeza. Isaac sabía que tarde o temprano se acostumbraría al frío, aunque deducía que más bien tarde.

- Buenos días – alcanzó a decir. Yegor le respondió con un gruñido e Isaac se acercó a la cama del otro – vamos, Arsen, levanta – dijo. No obtuvo respuesta y zarandeó el bulto que había bajo la cama.

En ese momento una almohada cayó a los pies de Yegor, dejando la cama de forma asimétrica. Isaac levantó las mantas que cubrían al otro niño y, para sorpresa de ambos, no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Arsen? – preguntó Isaac confundido.

- Se ha ido – se limitó a decir Yegor.

- ¿Cómo que se ha ido?

- Pues… deduce, niño – Isaac no se ofendió porque le llamara de esa forma con su tono despectivo. Era solo dos años mayor que él – ¿cuándo te levantas para ir al baño o a desayunar dejas mantas y almohadas que te hagan parecer que estás durmiendo?

- No… - Isaac estaba sorprendido, pero no solo por el hecho de cómo estaba la cama de Arsen, sino porque era la primera vez que había oído a Yegor decir una frase tan larga.

- Ese niño no servía para nada… era muy débil… se ha largado y es lo mejor que ha podido hacer – zanjó, retomando la labor de vestirse. Isaac, por su parte, se puso la ropa rápidamente y salió al salón para hablar con su maestro.

Encontró a Camus haciendo el desayuno. Al ver la cara de Isaac se preocupó levemente en su interior y esperó.

- Maestro, Arsen ha desaparecido – dijo alarmado.

- ¿Cómo? – Camus dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a su discípulo. En ese momento entró Yegor al salón, con aire pausado.

Cuando nos hemos despertado hemos visto que no estaba en su cama y en su lugar había mantas y almohadas como si fueran una persona… - continuó. El rostro de Camus cambió levemente, con una sombra de preocupación, pero luego volvió a ser el de siempre. Isaac se había percatado de ese hecho: su maestro se había preocupado.

- ¿No le habeis visto desde que os fuisteis a dormir? – preguntó el caballero de oro, mirando primero a Isaac y luego a Yegor. Este último negó con la cabeza.

- No, nos dimos cuenta ahora – respondió Isaac. - ¿Dónde puede estar, maestro?

- No lo sé…

- ¿Iremos a buscarle? – insistió Isaac.

- ¿Para qué? – les interrumpió una voz – debe estar muerto – concluyó dramáticamente Yegor. Había abierto la puerta de la vivienda y observaba casi impasible la tormenta de nieve que se había desatado hacía un rato. Los copos entraban en la cabaña y caían a sus pies. Isaac miró a su maestro casi horrorizado por las palabras de Yegor.

- Quedaos aquí… yo iré a buscarle – terminó por decir Camus. Salió rápidamente de la cabaña dejando a los dos niños, mientras Yegor, aun en la puerta, le veía desaparecer entre los copos de nieve.

- ¿Por qué has dicho eso? – se le encaró Isaac, aunque no tenía muchas fuerzas para nada. Yegor se volvió a mirarle y cerró la puerta.

- Porque es la verdad – se acercó a la pequeña cocina, cogió su desayuno y se sentó a comer. Isaac le miraba aun de pie. En su mente sabía que era muy posible, pero era algo que no quería asumir. – ese niño casi no soportaba los entrenamientos… ¿crees que aguantaría una tormenta de esas?

- No… no lo sé… - Isaac se sentó frente a él, dudando – tal vez sí… - Yegor le miró por encima de su tazón humeante.

- Cuanto antes lo asumas, mejor: está muerto – sopló el líquido y bebió un sorbo - además, es lo mejor que ha podido pasar…

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Isaac escandalizado.

- Porque era débil… y porque ahora tenemos un rival menos – sentenció. Isaac le miró con incredulidad, pero luego bajó la vista. Las palabras de Milo resonaban en su mente de nuevo.

Isaac caminaba de un lado a otro de la cabaña mientras Yegor raspaba un trozo de leña con su navaja. Parecía que eso le relajaba e Isaac no entendía por qué. Solo se oía el sonido de la madera partiéndose y el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. El finlandés abría de vez en cuando la puerta esperando ver llegar a su maestro con noticias de algún tipo, pero solo conseguía que la tormenta dejara un rastro de nieve a sus pies. No había dejado de nevar e incluso el tiempo había empeorado a lo largo del día. Isaac había perdido la noción de las horas que habían pasado desde que Camus se hubiera marchado y el día se le estaba haciendo interminable.

Finalmente, Camus entró en la cabaña, produciendo un sobresalto en ambos niños. Isaac fue corriendo a su lado. El caballero cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras se sacudía los copos de nieve del pelo y la ropa. Isaac se quedó paralizado al verle solo y casi no se atrevió a preguntar.

- Maestro…

- Lo siento – atinó a decir Camus – no le he encontrado…

- Pero… ¿ha buscado en el pueblo? – insistió Isaac – recuerdo que ayer me preguntó sobre el pueblo.

- Sí, en cada lugar, en cada rincón, incluso más allá, Isaac. No hay rastro de Arsen y la tormenta lo dificulta aún más.

- Ya lo dije – comentó Yegor.

- Cree… ¿cree que estará muerto, maestro? – Camus le miró un instante y luego asintió.

- Es lo más probable. – continuó. Isaac se mordió el labio – Debió marcharse cuando todos estábamos dormidos y tal vez pensó llegar a algún lado. Pero la tormenta, unido al hecho de que Arsen no conocía este lugar y que no era muy propenso al frío siberiano… - le explicó. Isaac miró al suelo, sintiendo una mezcla de emociones. No estaba realmente triste como cuando murió su madre, pero la situación le entristecía – Isaac – continuó Camus poniendo una mano en su hombro. El niño le miró – cada cual se forja su destino. Arsen tomó una decisión y no fue la acertada, por supuesto.

- Pero él… estaba molesto con el frío y el entrenamiento… quizás si le hubiera ayudado algo más… si hubiera hecho algo por él… - Camus negó con la cabeza.

- No te culpes por las decisiones ajenas… son de otros y no tuyas, Isaac.

- Sí, maestro.

Isaac estuvo el resto del día muy callado. Pensaba en Arsen. Era débil, no tenía ilusión por nada… pero también era solo un niño. Un pequeño al que habían llevado a un lugar inhóspito y donde había tenido que soportar un duro entrenamiento. No había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde que llegara, pero no lo había soportado. Y como bien sabía Isaac, solo los fuertes seguían adelante. Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de su maestro, había hecho suyo el pesar de Arsen. Se había puesto en su piel y comprendía su miedo, su debilidad, casi como si fuera el suyo propio. Era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que quisiera, algo que le hacía pensar si él podría haber hecho algo por cambiarlo. Incluso tenía la vaga esperanza de que estuviera escondido en algún lugar y apareciera de repente. Isaac le apoyaría, no como rival, sino como amigo.

Acostado en su cama, Isaac miraba de reojo la cama vacía de Arsen, situada entre la suya y la de Yegor. Este se encontraba mirando el techo, con las manos tras la nuca. No habían intercambiado una palabra desde que hubieran descubierto la desaparición de su compañero.

- En el Santuario se iban chicos cada rato – le sacó Yegor de sus cavilaciones. Isaac giró la vista para mirarle. Seguía observando el techo, con la misma postura. - ¿sabes qué eso no está permitido, verdad?

- Si. Es deserción. Te consideran un traidor y…

- Exacto. – le interrumpió – si el maestro Camus le hubiera encontrado, tendría que haberle matado… o tal vez llevarle al Santuario para que le castigaran… no lo sé. Tal vez ese crío haya tenido suerte a fin de cuentas…

- Quizás Siberia sea su tumba… – añadió Isaac.

- Si anda congelado por ahí, permanecerá así para siempre – dijo Yegor casi morbosamente. Isaac se estremeció.

- No quiero pensar en eso. Tal vez vuelva… o tal vez escapó…

- No va a volver – concluyó Yegor – asúmelo.

Los días que siguieron a la desaparición de Arsen fueron muy extraños, aunque el entrenamiento era más duro. En cierto modo, hacía a Isaac olvidarse un poco de la situación y centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. Sin embargo, no podía ocultar que tenía la pequeña esperanza de que Arsen apareciera de repente diciendo que se arrepentía de su marcha y que quería volver a entrenar. Pero ello no había ocurrido en ningún momento, y ni Camus ni Yegor habían mencionado nada al respecto del niño desaparecido. Isaac sabía que su maestro le consideraba muerto, porque de otra forma, habría insistido en buscarle para castigarle por su deserción, tal cual le hubiera mencionado Yegor. No entendía como Camus sabía aquello pero estaba seguro de que era así.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde entonces. Isaac y Yegor entrenaban con el maestro Camus y ambos habían aprendido bastante, sin embargo, Isaac sabía que aun le llevaba ventaja. No en vano hacía más de un año que entrenaba en Siberia, según sus cálculos. Había pasado de nuevo su cumpleaños, casi como una ráfaga de aire frío, y algunos meses más… Pero, lo único que le preocupaba era que desde aquel incidente con el Demonin en el Santuario no había encendido su cosmos, por mucho que lo intentara…

Yegor seguía impasible, como siempre, aunque intercambiaba algunas palabras con Isaac a lo largo del día. Hablaban en ruso continuamente y compartían ideas en el estudio. Todo estaba bastante estable, según Isaac. En el último mes el entrenamiento se había vuelto mucho más duro, haciéndoles a ambos dar lo mejor de sí mismos, al menos por parte de Isaac, porque a Yegor le estaba resultando más difícil, a pesar de ser un tipo duro.

- Eh… - llamó Yegor la atención del finlandés un día que ambos estaban solos descansando - ¿Camus qué caballero es? – Isaac odiaba que no se refiriera a él como "el maestro Camus"

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues… ¿qué armadura tiene? – Isaac dudó. No sabía qué decirle, ni si su maestro quería que lo supiera. Había tardado un tiempo en revelarle a él que era un caballero de oro y fue porque no tuvo más remedio…

- No sé… - terminó por decir - ¿por qué no le preguntas a él?

- Ya lo hice… pero me dijo: "soy un caballero de Atenea" con ese tono tan frío que pone – añadió casi con aire despectivo. Un brillo extraño pasó por los ojos de Isaac – y pensé que a lo mejor lo sabías tú.

- A mí también me dijo que era un caballero de Atenea – mintió ante la mirada inquisitiva de Yegor, que le estudió un instante hasta darse por vencido.

- Bah, seguro que es de bronce… - continuó mirando al frente – estamos entrenando por una armadura de bronce, ¿no? – Isaac se encogió de hombros – aunque creo que los caballeros de bronce no tienen alumnos… ¿o sí? – dudó.

- No lo sé, Yegor. Nunca había pensado en eso…

- Mientes mal – sentenció el mayor al tiempo que se levantaba del sitio. Isaac no dijo nada y le imitó.

Aquella tarde, Isaac y Camus habían ido al pueblo a por comida. Yegor se había negado a acompañarlos a pesar de que siempre iba con ellos. Sorprendentemente, hablaba con personas de la aldea, en un perfecto ruso, incluso mucho más que con Isaac y el maestro. Aquello asombraba mucho al finlandés, pero daba por hecho que Yegor quería practicar el idioma.

Después de comprar, Camus se había excusado con Isaac, diciéndole que debía enviar una carta y arreglar otros asuntos. Isaac, con una bolsa de compra en la mano, caminaba de vuelta hacia la cabaña, entre las calles de la aldea. Los habitantes del lugar les conocían y siempre tenían palabras agradables para ellos, así que el niño iba saludando a todo aquel que veía. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando vio a Yegor a lo lejos. Se extrañó por encontrarle allí, pero luego decidió aproximarse. El mayor, sin verle, entró en una taberna donde ellos no iban nunca y eso alarmó a Isaac.

Decidió aproximarse despacio. La puerta estaba cerrada y se oía ruido dentro de personas hablando fuerte. Se asomó un poco por una de las ventanas. La sala era muy grande y estaba repleta de mesas, casi todas llenas de hombres, mientras que había una bruma parecida a niebla por todo el lugar. El niño dedujo que era humo de tabaco. Entonces vio a Yegor, sentado en una de las mesas con dos desconocidos. Le sonaban los rostros de aquellos hombres, pero no sabía quiénes eran exactamente.

Isaac se sorprendió. No entendía qué hacía Yegor en un sitio como aquel, con solo nueve años, y con personas extrañas. Tampoco sabía de qué hablaban y era imposible siquiera adivinarlo. Solo se había fijado que en la mesa había unos papeles…

- Este no es lugar para niños – le sobresaltó la voz de una mujer mayor. Isaac se giró para verla. Ella le agarró del brazo y le separó de la ventana – vete de aquí, niño. No tengas curiosidad por este lugar – añadió empujándole.

Isaac no opuso resistencia. Se quedó muy quieto hasta que la señora se hubiera marchado y luego, al ver que la puerta de la taberna se abría, se alejó rápidamente. Fue raudo hacia la cabaña, donde guardó la comida que habían comprado. Luego se sentó en una de las sillas, simulando leer algo. Pero su vista estaba fija en la puerta de la cabaña. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, Yegor no se alejaría de allí a hurtadillas demasiado tiempo…

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió. Yegor, distraído, entró, pero se sobresaltó al encontrar a Isaac mirándole fijamente. Miró por la cabaña por si Camus también estaba por allí.

- El maestro no está – anunció Isaac. El otro entró y se aproximó a la mesa.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? – preguntó Yegor molesto ante la mirada inquisidora de Isaac.

- ¿Qué hacías en la taberna del pueblo? – preguntó Isaac directo. Yegor se sobresaltó, pero luego intentó controlarse.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – le dijo con aire amenazante, levantando un puño.

- No podemos entrar a un lugar como ese. Está prohibido… además, somos niños y…

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó Yegor – si le dices una palabra de esto al maestro te juro que…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Isaac seguro de sí mismo. Yegor no le daba miedo a pesar de su tono.

- Te cortaré el cuello mientras duermes – amenazó.

- No me das miedo tú y mucho menos tu navaja, Yegor. ¿En qué andas metido, qué querían esos hombres? – Isaac no supo la respuesta, porque en ese instante Camus entró en la vivienda, haciendo que ambos dejaran zanjada la conversación.

_Continuará_...


	9. Traidor

Hola^^

Antes de nada, agradezco a los/las lectores/ras que siguen la historia con tanta paciencia, que son fieles a ella a pesar de mi tardanza. Teneis todo mi cariño y mi eterno agradecimiento. Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto el publicar un capítulo nuevo y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, la verdad. Si me tirais tomatazos por ello, me lo merezco, y si veis que pasa demasiado tiempo, os permito que me mandeis un tirón de orejas :P

Bueno, respondo review de quien no puedo mandarle pm:aquario no camus: gracias por dejar tu mensaje y me alegra q te esté gustando el fic. Pronto vendrá Hyoga, ya verás jeje.

En fin, aquí os dejo con el capi que espero que disfruteis. A partir de ahora habrá cambios en la vida de Isaac, unos bastante grandes jeje. Espero poder manejarlos bien^^

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: TRAIDOR

Los días transcurrían con normalidad en Siberia desde que Isaac hubiera visto a Yegor en la taberna del pueblo. Los niños se levantaban temprano, entrenaban, estudiaban, volvían a entrenar… No había cambio alguno e Isaac, que había intentado captar algún indicio de lo que fuera que estuviera tramando Yegor, había empezado a darse por vencido.

El mayor no solo seguía como siempre, sino que se había vuelto aún más hermético con su compañero, y ni siquiera había regresado al pueblo por su cuenta. O al menos no que Isaac supiera. El finlandés no sabía que pensar de todo aquello y, finalmente, había optado por seguir con su entrenamiento y no por ocupar su mente con pensamientos vanos que solo le distraían. Se dijo a sí mismo que aquel día, Yegor solo había curioseado un poco en ese lugar para adultos y había logrado quedarse allí un rato, tal vez sin motivo aparente.

Isaac estaba impaciente porque su maestro Camus había hecho alusión a la posibilidad de ir a entrenar en el océano y aquel cambio le ponía de buen humor. Siempre le había gustado el agua helada, desde que tuviera uso de razón. Se sentía bien contemplando el mar y por eso pasaba horas al pie del acantilado en el Santuario, viendo las olas estrellarse contra la roca. Sin embargo, en Siberia todo estaba helado y la monotonía de visualizar una y otra vez los paisajes de tundra a veces aburría.

Aquel día, mientras los niños estudiaban dentro, Camus había salido, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, solo comentando algo al respecto de un asunto importante. Incluso les avisó de que podría estar fuera casi todo el día. Tanto Isaac como Yegor eran conscientes de que debían esperar hasta que regresara, con sus tareas firmemente repartidas.

Isaac estaba empezando a embotarse cuando se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiadas horas delante de unos libros, leyendo datos interesantes sobre constelaciones y estrellas, fascinantes pero extensos. Sin embargo, no se movió, consciente de su deber. Yegor, en cambio, se pasaba el día levantándose de vez en cuando, ya fuera para ir al baño, para tomar algo de comida, para dar un breve paseo o mirar por la ventana. Isaac se ponía las manos sobre la cabeza y trataba de no mirarle para no desconcentrarse.

—Voy a por leña —avisó el mayor. Isaac no le respondió, consciente de la impaciencia de su compañero, que probablemente se aburría. Siguió leyendo la historia sobre una constelación llamada Circinus, preguntándose quién habría decidido dedicarle un lugar en el cielo a un compás y como sería dicha armadura.

Estaba tan sumido en su lectura y en sus pensamientos al respecto que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido solo en la estancia. Levantó la cabeza, sintiendo como se le había entumecido de estar en la misma postura, y recorrió la cabaña con la mirada. El silencio sepulcral se había apoderado del lugar, el fuego en la chimenea estaba casi consumido y, lo más llamativo, Yegor no estaba por ningún lado.

En ese momento fue consciente de la situación. Yegor había dicho que iría a por leña, pero no había vuelto, se apreciaba en las condiciones de la casi inexistente lumbre. Se incorporó de repente, pasándole miles de ideas por la mente, miles de posibilidades de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a Yegor para no volver. Se acercó al perchero junto a la puerta, donde siempre colocaran sus abrigos y se dio cuenta de que los clavos pertenecientes a su maestro y a su compañero estaban vacíos. Solo estaba colgado su propio abrigo, laxo y solitario. Tiró de él con fuerza y poniéndoselo encima, salió de la cabaña.

Hacía un viento frío, pero no estaba nevando. La temperatura era estupenda, aun tratándose de Siberia. Rodeó la cabaña hasta detenerse en la pila de leña. Seguía amontonada y no había ni rastro de Yegor. Frunció el ceño y recorrió con la mirada los alrededores. Todo era tan blanco, que sabía que el abrigo oscuro de su compañero podría verse desde su posición. Pero, como era de esperar, Yegor tampoco estaba cerca.

Entonces algo le llamó completamente la atención. Había un hueco en un lateral del montón de leña, como un espacio abierto. Se acercó para mirar con más detalle, cuando se dio cuenta de que un trozo de tela de color rojizo se había rasgado y enganchado en una punta del tronco. Lo arrancó y lo revisó entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta de que se parecía mucho a la bolsa de tela donde llevaran comida cuando iban a entrenar lejos de la cabaña.

Un destello fugaz pasó por la mente de Isaac. Sin pensárselo dos veces, corrió hacia la aldea. Una vez allí, se detuvo ante la puerta de la taberna. De repente todas las piezas del puzle se habían encajado. Yegor no había demostrado interés por volver al pueblo ni a la taberna, pero tampoco había tenido una gran oportunidad como ahora. Camus estaría ausente por un largo rato, era el momento propicio para hacer lo que estuviera tramando, lo que llevaba tiempo tramando.

Isaac, apretando los dientes por no haber sido más perspicaz, se asomó por la ventana. La taberna estaba casi vacía y solo una mujer, la misma que le hubiera echado la otra vez, barría con furia el suelo entablado. En la barra había un hombre, hablando con el tabernero, frente a él. La mujer levantó la vista al ver la cara de Isaac tras la ventana y, aun con la escoba, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abrió de forma brusca, sobresaltando al niño, que ya iba a marcharse.

—Largo de aquí —le gruñó ella, haciendo aspavientos con la escoba—. ¿Por qué tenéis tanto interés por lo prohibido?

—Señora —dijo Isaac acercándose, pero guardando cierta distancia—, ¿ha visto aquí a mi amigo Yegor?

—Mmm ¿ese muchacho grandote que siempre va contigo? —preguntó, pero sabiendo la respuesta. Todo el mundo allí conocía a Camus y a sus alumnos, aunque no fueran conscientes de sus nombres.

—Sí, ese. ¿Ha venido aquí hace poco?

—Se marchó con los hombres —dijo, volviéndose para entrar de nuevo por la puerta, mientras barría un poco de suciedad junto a la entrada. Isaac se alarmó.

—¿Qué hombres? ¿Cómo que se marchó? —preguntó a su vez, avanzando y subiendo un par de escalones. La mujer se volvió y le apuntó con la escoba, como impidiéndole que siguiera adelante.

—Sí, niño. Se fue con unos comerciantes.

—¿Qué comerciantes?

—Los que van a otros pueblos, hacen intercambios, nos traen comida, animales, todo eso…. ¿Eres tonto o qué?

Isaac intentó hacer caso omiso del insulto y se detuvo a pensar en la nueva información. Estaba estupefacto. Si Yegor había hecho los suficientes contactos como para poder marcharse con algún tipo de comerciante que viniera aquí, fuera el momento que fuera, llevaba planeándolo mucho tiempo, incluso meses. Ahora tenía sentido que hubiera estado inquieto durante todo el día. Y su encuentro con hombres en la taberna tiempo atrás solo había sido una parte de aquello, la única que había visto Isaac.

Interrumpió sus cavilaciones cuando vio a la mujer a punto de cerrar la puerta. Subió los escalones y con una mano, se lo impidió. Ella le miró por la abertura, frunciendo el ceño.

—Niño, te dije que te fueras…

—Solo quiero saber una cosa, señora —dijo Isaac mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas—. ¿Hacia dónde fueron esos comerciantes?

—Hacia allí, hacia el océano, ¿a dónde sino? —señaló con el dedo. Acto seguido cerró la puerta en las narices del finlandés, que miraba fijamente a lo lejos en el horizonte.

Mientras Isaac corría como si se lo llevara el demonio, pensaba en si estaba haciendo lo más correcto. Sabía que lo mejor era contactar con Camus, pero también era consciente de que no tenía forma alguna de hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba. No estaba seguro de cuando regresaría su maestro, pero tampoco quería detenerse a comprobar si había vuelto a la cabaña. Tenía poco tiempo antes de que Yegor llegara al océano, se subiera a un barco y huyera lejos de allí.

Pasada una eternidad, se dio cuenta de que no tenía claro que la ruta que hubiera elegido en ese momento fuera la que le llevara hasta el océano. Nunca había ido hasta allí y se había limitado a seguir la línea del dedo de la señora. Estaba perdido, pero no quería darse por vencido. Sabía que Yegor había obrado mal, que estaba huyendo… desertando…

Se detuvo un momento cuando sintió un nudo en el estómago. Yegor era un desertor… era un traidor… Y, tal cual él mismo se lo hubiera dicho, solo había un destino para los traidores. Se preguntó si su compañero de entrenamiento, aunque conociera la teoría, era realmente consciente de la repercusión de sus actos. Camus era un caballero de oro y, como tal, Isaac estaba seguro de que no sería burlado tan fácilmente. Yegor parecía calculador y listo y, de seguro, había preparado su huida con minuciosidad desde hacía tiempo, esperando la oportunidad adecuada. No quería la armadura, no quería ser un caballero de Atenea…

Isaac se dio tiempo para apartar los pensamientos de su mente, los que le nublaban y le llenaban de una mezcla de impotencia y rabia. Revisó lo que le rodeaba, intentando ser práctico. Trató de situarse, sin saber exactamente hacia donde estaba el océano. Solo se había limitado a correr, enajenado por su enfado. En ese momento recordó las lecciones de Camus acerca del poder de los sentimientos y se dio cuenta de cuánto tenían de certeza.

Sacudió la cabeza, enojado ahora consigo mismo, y entonces recorrió el perímetro hasta que, a lo lejos vio algo inusual en el horizonte impoluto: huellas de trineo. Aunque se hubieran formado hacía horas, aun estaban ahí, permanentes al no haber tormenta que las borrara.

Se dirigió hacia ellas y, corriendo de nuevo, las siguió, viendo como se perdían en el horizonte. No supo cuanto tiempo caminó, hasta que, a lo lejos, vio a un grupo de personas, viajando en trineos. No parecían demasiados. Isaac no supo si detenerse o qué hacer y, enojado, se limitó a gritar, a poca distancia del grupo.

—¡Yegor! ¡Yegor!

Los hombres detuvieron el par de trineos y uno se apeó al oír el ruido. Isaac, al ver que era un adulto y nadie se movía, pensó si se habría equivocado de grupo. En ese momento se sintió exhausto, dándose cuenta de que había corrido como nunca en su entrenamiento y durante demasiado tiempo seguido. Ya iba a darse por vencido y volver tras sus pasos cuando se fijó en una figura algo más pequeña, que se apeó del trineo, separándose de los demás. Mientras Isaac esperaba intentando recuperar el aliento, vio como Yegor caminaba hacia él, hasta detenerse a un par de metros del finlandés. Tenía la mirada airada, con una mezcla de odio y rabia que Isaac no le había visto nunca.

—Yegor, ¿a dónde vas? —le preguntó serio—. Vuelve antes de que regrese el maestro Camus. Si te vas, estás desertando y ya sabes…

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó Yegor, ignorando las recomendaciones de su compañero de entrenamiento, apretando los puños.

—Eso no importa. Tienes que volver. Fíjate lo que pasó con Arsen… Lucharás por la armadura del Cisne y…

—¿Crees que quiero ser un estúpido caballero de Atenea? —preguntó escupiendo en el suelo con asco. Isaac se impactó—. Solo quería venir aquí para salir del Santuario. Ese idiota de Camus, sin saberlo, me brindó esa oportunidad… —añadió sonriendo abiertamente, de forma que a Isaac le pareció macabra.

Isaac no supo que decirle, porque aquella información le había impactado sobremanera, pero sobre todo le enojó que insultara a su maestro. Decidió controlar su ira y apretó los puños. No entendía como alguien, un niño de nueve años, podía haber estado ideando de forma tan fría la manera de escapar de algo que suponía la muerte. Imaginó que lo hizo porque no tenía nada que perder.

—En cuanto el maestro Camus sepa que te has ido, te encontrará y…

—Seguro que sí. Porque tú vas a decírselo, ¿verdad? —añadió el otro con su sonrisa burlona, acercándose a él. Se sostuvieron la mirada—. Hagamos un pacto, Isaac —dijo librando la distancia que les separaba—. Como compañeros de entrenamiento que hemos sido y por el favor que acabo de hacerte dejándote la armadura para ti solo, tú a cambio me darás tu silencio. ¿Qué te parece?

Yegor sonrió abiertamente y extendió la mano como para cerrar un trato. Isaac la miró y luego hacia el rostro de su compañero. No se veía capaz de traicionar así a Camus, pero tampoco sabía si lo correcto era delatar a Yegor, por muy incompetente que fuera. La dualidad de pensamientos le abrumó por un momento y se quedó en silencio, pensando cual era la decisión más correcta. Aunque en cierto modo, lo tenía claro, sabía que era lo que haría un caballero de Atenea.

—Venga, di que sí. Siempre has sido listo, Isaac —añadió extendiendo más su mano. Isaac fue a levantarla más bien por inercia, pero la detuvo a medio camino, pensando en tal vez golpearle por su osadía, por haberse burlado de Camus y de la Orden.

Sin embargo, sin darle tiempo, Yegor aproximó su mano y se la agarró, estrechándosela en la suya. Isaac sintió la fuerza de esa mano, a pesar de su edad, el poder que emanaba, un poder embrutecido.

—Chico listo —dijo Yegor sonriendo, sin soltarle.

Isaac iba a retirarse y decirle que no pensaba cooperar con él cuando, sin esperarlo, sintió como Yegor le atraía hacia él y, en un movimiento fugaz, le clavaba el cuchillo que siempre llevaba en el estómago. Isaac sintió el impacto inesperado y un dolor intenso recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos sobremanera y se fijó en la sonrisa de victoria y satisfacción de Yegor, antes de agarrarse el estómago y sentir entre sus dedos un líquido caliente, su sangre. Antes de poder hacer nada más, notó como las fuerzas le abandonaban y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

Isaac se despertó con un sobresalto. Por un instante se sintió desubicado, apresado en el sueño extraño que había tenido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y al momento los cerró, sintiendo un dolor agudo en su estómago. Trató de hablar, pero solo pudo emitir un débil gruñido. En ese momento notó pasos y como alguien se acercaba a él.

Hizo el esfuerzo por comprobar de quien se trataba y volvió a abrir los ojos. Su mirada se topó con la de Camus, su maestro. De repente sintió un calor reconfortante recorrerle todo el cuerpo, a pesar de que se sentía como si una apisonadora le hubiera pasado por encima.

—Maestro… —murmuró, notando la garganta seca.

—Isaac, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Camus, inclinándose hacia él. Su tono era neutral, pero un brillo fugaz de preocupación cruzaba su mirada.

—Yo… me duele —terminó por decir, tocándose casi con temor la zona herida.

Camus asintió y se alejó de su lado, saliendo de la habitación. Isaac dedujo que iba a buscar alguna medicina. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cabaña, tumbado en su cama, cubierto por mantas, arropado. Las otras dos camas a su lado estaban vacías.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de Yegor, de sus palabras, de como, traicioneramente, le había apuñalado en el estómago. Pero, por algún milagro, Isaac no seguía herido en medio de la nada, sino que se encontraba en su cama, curado y vendado, cubierto por mantas.

Camus entró con un vaso de agua y una medicina. Isaac se incorporó a duras penas mientras su maestro le ayudaba, y la tomó por inercia, bajo la mirada atenta del caballero.

—Yegor… —murmuró cuando terminó de beber—. Maestro, Yegor ha…

—Tranquilo, Isaac, tienes que recuperarte —le recomendó Camus, tomando el vaso y empujando al niño con suavidad para que se tumbara.

—Pero… ¿dónde está? Se ha escapado, él… —Isaac comenzó a recobrar fuerzas y la incertidumbre le tensó sobremanera. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo hizo que sintiera un profundo dolor y entrecerró los ojos, quedándose casi sin aliento.

—Has estado mas de tres días inconsciente, Isaac. Te encontré medio muerto, herido de gravedad y congelado en mitad de la nada… El doctor de la aldea tuvo que intervenirte y ni siquiera sabíamos si podrías superarlo. No pienses en Yegor, aun estás débil y tienes que recuperarte —explicó Camus con paciencia.

—Pero él fue el que… —Camus negó con la cabeza y fue hacia la salida—. Maestro, por favor…

El caballero de Acuario se giró y le miró desde el marco de la puerta.

—Yegor desertó del Santuario de Atenea. Espero que entiendas lo que eso significa y las consecuencias que tiene —dijo Camus mirándole fijamente, como esperando que entendiera algo más que esas simples palabras. Isaac llevaba tiempo viviendo con él y sabía que cada frase de su maestro transmitía un mensaje más allá de lo entendible.

—Yo le seguí y… maestro yo nunca haría…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Camus—. Ahora, trata de descansar y de recuperarte.

El caballero de Acuario salió de la estancia, dejando al niño con sus pensamientos. Sabía que Camus no le diría nada, al menos nada que tuviera relación con Yegor y su destino. Isaac era consciente de que si había ocurrido algo, seguramente se resumía a que Camus le hubiera encontrado y después matado. Debía asumirlo, eso o la remota posibilidad de que le hubiera enviado al Santuario para que allí recibiera su castigo. No estaba seguro y no debía preguntar. La mirada de su maestro se lo había dejado claro, la forma en que debía leer entre líneas.

Pero, de alguna extraña manera, no podía detenerse en Yegor, sino que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo por no haber traicionado la confianza de su maestro, porque él no le considerara también un desertor… Fuera como fuese, Camus creía que él seguiría siendo su alumno y se alegraba de haberse labrado esa reputación.

Sintió como la medicina iba haciendo efecto, aminorándole poco a poco el dolor. Pero a su vez, le adormilaba. Poco antes de dormirse de nuevo, dejó de pensar en todo lo relacionado con Yegor y recordó el sueño que hubiera tenido antes de despertar. Una criatura enorme, tan antigua como mítica, se expandía en el océano de agua helada, con unos ojos brillantes fijos en los suyos. Por un instante recordó como pronunciaba su nombre con voz gutural, como con sus tentáculos intentaba atraparle, agarrándole los brazos y las piernas, y él se resistía, tratando de soltarse de su agarre, luchando por no ahogarse. Había sido un sueño muy real que aun le estremecía…

* * *

Un tiempo después, la vida de Isaac había vuelto a la normalidad, recordándole a cuando entrenaba junto a Camus en soledad, sin la presencia de otros compañeros, de otros niños de su edad. La herida en su estómago ya solo era una línea rosada, comenzando a ser blanca. La consideraba su primera herida de guerra, la primera que había sufrido por haber hecho lo que creía correcto y de vez en cuando se la miraba en el espejo, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ni siquiera se tomaba tiempo para pensar en alguno de sus antiguos compañeros. Su mundo eran él y Camus, su entrenamiento y sus estudios. Admiraba a su maestro más que nada en el mundo y cada día que transcurría, luchaba por parecerse más a él, por convertirse en un caballero de Atenea digno y seguir su ejemplo.

Así transcurrieron los meses e Isaac se preguntaba a menudo si su destino no sería el de convertirse en el caballero del Cisne. A veces se tomaba su tiempo en divagar acerca de cómo se sentiría portando esa armadura, luchando por Atenea. Revisaba una y otra vez los datos relacionados con la constelación del Cisne e incluso, iba hasta el Muro de los Hielos Eternos, aquella montaña de hielo indestructible. Se pasaba horas delante de ella, soñando con romperla y con obtener la armadura que allí reposaba.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si alguna vez volverían al Santuario o si algún otro aprendiz vendría a entrenar junto a él. De vez en cuando lo deseaba porque, aunque tuviera a Camus y a la gente de la aldea, a veces se sentía solo.

Así que, cuando llegó aquel día a la cabaña tras entrenar duramente y él y su maestro se encontraron con una presencia inesperada, en cierto modo lo agradeció.

—Milo… —murmuró Camus. Isaac miró a su maestro, consciente de que estaba tan sorprendido como él.

El caballero de Escorpio se acercó a ellos, alejándose del calor de la chimenea, pero pareció arrepentirse al instante y se detuvo donde estaba. Camus entró en la cabaña, seguido de Isaac, que cerró tras de sí.

—Camus… Odio este sitio —dijo Milo, aproximándose de nuevo a la lumbre.

—Lo que me da a entender que esta no es una visita de cortesía —respondió Camus, colgando su abrigo en el gancho del perchero y acercándose a su amigo. Isaac les miraba, mientras imitaba el gesto de su maestro. Se aproximó a ellos, pero guardando las distancias.

Milo le miró con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro.

—Así que este es el que sigue vivo —comentó. Isaac no supo que pensar de sus palabras y se limitó a mirarle. Cada vez que pensaba en Milo, recordaba las palabras que le hubiera dicho acerca de la diferencia entre amigos y rivales.

Le resultaba extraño verle allí, en la cabaña siberiana. Era como si hubieras colocado una escultura que no concordara con la decoración. Iba muy abrigado, prácticamente bien vestido y sin armadura, pero no tenía las ropas de entrenamiento que portaban él y su maestro.

Se quedó mirándole mientras Camus, tras una breve explicación, iba a la pequeña cocina para calentar la comida que siempre tomaban tras el entrenamiento, como si el caballero de Escorpio estuviera allí todos los días. Milo le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora sin rivales, niño? ¿O estás mortalmente aburrido en este sitio?

—Estoy bien —se limitó a responder Isaac.

—Sí, como no… —dijo mirándole fijamente—. Ya sabes… si sigues aquí es porque no eres un cobarde. Me sorprende…

—Supongo —dijo Isaac sin comprender a que venía que comentara eso y sin saber realmente si le acababa de decir un cumplido.

—Los desertores siempre han sido cobardes y débiles, incluso mucho más que los que mueren en entrenamientos. Estos al menos lo intentaron… —levantó las cejas sin dejar de mirarle e Isaac asintió.

Milo se sentó en un sillón viejo que había cerca de la chimenea, con la vista fija en el fuego. Isaac se quedó mirándole, sin saber qué hacía allí, ni por qué había ido. Pero no se sentía con el privilegio de preguntárselo. Aquel era un caballero de oro y, como tal, sabía que debía tenerle respeto. Si Milo consideraba zanjada la conversación, él debía asumirlo y esperar a que él la iniciara de nuevo. Con la única persona con la que no guardaba ese protocolo era con Camus, y solo porque era su maestro.

Aún así, se dio cuenta de que Milo siempre soltaba alguna de esas frases que le desconcertaban. Parecía que estuviera burlándose o diciendo alguna tontería, sin embargo, transmitía un mensaje. E Isaac, sin saber por qué, lo entendía y siempre lo recordaba.

Comieron en silencio, mientras Milo intercambiaba alguna que otra anécdota. Isaac a veces se perdía con la conversación de aquellos dos e imaginaba que se conocían lo suficiente como para entenderse y leer entre líneas. Él se limitó a escuchar y tratar de deducir algunas palabras, sin lograr unificar el mensaje del todo.

Cuando llegó la hora del estudio, se quedó solo en la mesa, con los libros esparcidos sobre ella, mientras su maestro y el recién llegado permanecían junto al fuego. Había cierta distancia entre ellos, pero estaban lo suficiente cerca como para que Isaac oyera lo que decían. Sin embargo, deducía que Camus le tenía la suficiente confianza como para permitirle permanecer allí. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Toma —dijo Milo, sacando un sobre de un bolsillo y extendiéndoselo a Camus. Isaac levantó la vista para mirar qué era, con la curiosidad propia de su edad. Se preguntó qué información contendría ese sobre.

—Debe ser algo importante para enviar a un caballero de oro a Siberia… podría habérmela mandado por correo ordinario, como todas las demás.

—¿Y que también la ignores como todas las demás?

Camus no dijo nada. Rasgó el sobre y luego extrajo un papel. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leerlo mentalmente. Isaac no dejó de mirarle, atento a la escena. Sin embargo, ambos caballeros estaban de espaldas a él y no podía ver lo que reflejaban sus miradas. Y en el fondo se alegró de ello ya que, de haber sido de otro modo, seguramente Camus le habría enviado a su habitación.

—Una advertencia —dijo Camus terminando de leer.

—Y que esperabas, ¿una carta de amor? —Isaac se impactó con las palabras, extrañado porque su maestro recibiera una carta de ese tipo de alguien, si es que la recibía.

—Ya informé de la deserción de esos dos niños...

—Creo que cuando de tres, dos se largaron, esperaba que fueras al Santuario. Es lo menos que debiste hacer.

—¿Eso te dijo?

—No me dijo nada, obviamente. Yo lo deduje… —dijo Milo con obviedad—. Me envió a mí en calidad de convence-amigos, supongo.

—¿Para qué estas palabras hagan mayor efecto en mi? —preguntó Camus mostrando el papel doblado—. Se equivocó de persona.

—Se lo habría dicho así pero… me aburría mortalmente en el Santuario y quería cambiar de aires. Era una misión interesante… y fría.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio e Isaac, temiendo que se volvieran a mirarle, fijó su vista en el libro que estaba leyendo. Pero su mente trataba de reordenar aquella información. Dedujo que el que había enviado a Milo era el Patriarca y no otro, pero no tenía ni idea de que ponía en esa carta.

—No voy a informar personalmente si pasa de nuevo —sentenció Camus—. Veo absurdo ir al Santuario. No creo que otros maestros lo hagan y mueren niños a cada instante, repartidos por el mundo. Ya hice lo que debía hacer mandando las cartas, creo que es suficiente.

—Ya sabes que le gusta controlarlo todo… y aquí estás muy perdido —dijo Milo—. Tal vez deberías visitar el Santuario cada cierto tiempo, sin dejar que pase más de un año… o dos.

—Siberia es así. Ya era consciente de las dificultades que tendría entrenar aquí y de todas estas posibilidades. El Patriarca también.

—O tú lo supones… En fin, no vayas si no quieres, pero si te pregunta, que no se te olvide mencionar que yo intenté convencerte y que incluso te amenacé con mi Agua Escarlata y con una posible Guerra de los Mil Días… —añadió con un tono sarcástico.

Continuaron hablando de algo que Isaac no escuchó más que como un murmullo, porque se centró en sus propios pensamientos. Se preguntó si su maestro debía haberse presenciado realmente en el Santuario cuando Arsen y Yegor desertaron y si aquello le supondría algún castigo. Solo eran unos aprendices, pero era seguro que Camus debía informar de ello. Se preguntó si su maestro realmente estaría expuesto a problemas por no ir al llamado del Patriarca, el más alto cargo en el Santuario. Desobedecerle sería equivalente a hacerlo a Atenea y Camus parecía lo suficiente sensato como para no hacerlo.

Isaac dedujo que aquello solo se trataba de una advertencia, por si ocurría de nuevo. Pero si ese fuera el caso, el que moriría sería él mismo, el único alumno de Camus… Aquello era poco probable si hablaba de traición, a no ser que fuera por alguna otra cosa… Isaac decidió no pensar en aquello, pero tenía presentes las palabras de Camus acerca de la dificultad de entrenar en Siberia. Él lo estaba viviendo personalmente y sabía que tenía razón. Igual que sabía que aquellos dos niños se habían marchado porque no soportaban los duros entrenamientos. Ni siuqiera el fuerte de Yegor…

Milo permaneció junto a ellos un par de días más y la rutina continuó, como si el caballero de oro no hubiera estado presente. En ese tiempo, Isaac apenas si había hablado con él, pero apreciaba que Camus y él eran bastante amigos, tenían complicidad, la propia que se forja tras años de roce y amistad. Se preguntó si él conocería en su vida a alguien que llegara a ser su amigo, así como lo eran los dos caballeros de oro. Alguien que le entendiera, leyera entre líneas lo que dijera, tuviera complicidad y, por supuesto, que le mostrara total y absoluta confianza.

—Isaac —dijo Camus, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. El niño, que había estado sentado fuera de la cabaña en su rato de descanso, mirando a la nada, se sobresaltó. Levantó la vista, recorriendo el trayecto del cuerpo de Camus, desde sus pies hasta detenerse en su rostro.

—¿Si, maestro?

—En breve, otro aprendiz se unirá a nosotros.

Isaac se asombró y, con un acto reflejo, se levantó del sitio, quedando frente a su maestro. Aquella era toda una noticia, demasiado inesperada cuando había dado por hecho que seguiría entrenando solo.

—¿Vamos a ir al Santuario? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que el caballero llevaba en la mano una carta.

—No —Camus negó con la cabeza—. Vendrá aquí.

—¿Cuándo?

—Aún no lo sé con certeza. Pero debemos esperarle en cualquier momento.

Isaac asintió, sintiendo una inquietud extraña en el estómago. Sabía que otro chico significaba otro rival, pero estaba cansado de haber entrenado casi un año solo, desde que hubiera desaparecido Yegor.

—¿Sabes quién es? ¿Un chico? —preguntó sin ocultar cierto entusiasmo, mirando el sobre en las manos de su maestro, como si tuviera las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Camus sonrió brevemente ante su actitud, transmitiéndole a Isaac una gran calidez.

—Sí, así es. Es de tu edad y se llama Hyoga.

—Hyoga… —murmuró.

Era un nombre muy extraño, pero Isaac supo que quería conocerle cuanto antes. Esperaba que él fuera valiente y no desertara como los otros, que fuera un compañero, tal vez un amigo o sino… un rival digno.

_Continuará..._


End file.
